


Save Me (a good omens reverse au)

by NannySnakeEyes



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Archangel Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Baphomet, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has All the Genders (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Whump (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley is Raphael, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Crowley (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, No beta we fall like Crowley, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, Physical Abuse, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Omens, Smut, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 49,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannySnakeEyes/pseuds/NannySnakeEyes
Summary: in this Reverse AU Aziraphale is the demon Baphomet (later Ezra Fell) and Crowley is the archangel Raphaelthis fic will have some dark turns but I'll set some suitable Trigger Warnings(Raphael is mostly presented female in this one)Baphomet and Raphael met each other on the wall of Eden and both experience some kind of trust towards each other almost immediatly after their first meeting. Their friendship blossoms with every encounter through the ages and love is soon to follow. Raphael has to deal with a lot of hate coming from her fellow Archangels and they are always happy to place unnecessary obstacles in her way. They couldn't get over the fact that Raphael's best friend fell in the rebellion, but she remained with them in heaven.Meanwhile in Hell, Baphomet is more than happy to spend most of his time on Earth, instead with his fellow demons. He enjoys to make some trouble and bring some sin wherever he goes, but he definitely has a soft spot for his angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 177
Kudos: 148
Collections: The Good Omens Collection





	1. Have a look..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello, Hello and welcome to my second FanFic in the Good Omens Fandom <3
> 
> I still have no beta reader so please excuse some grammer mistakes as english is not my mother tongue..

Baphomet aka Ezra Fell

Raphael


	2. In the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They/them pronouns for Raphael in this chapter

It had been a nice day so far, as were the previous six of them. A demon was strolling through the garden, enjoying the warmth of the sunbeams on his skin. His white hair looked like a halo in the shining sun, but two long black horns, which were emerging from is head, proved that he was no angel at all. Not anymore at least. His dark-brown wings reminded him of his fall every day.

It had been millennia ago, but it still hurt. Being ripped of your Mothers love is nothing which could be easily forgotten.

''Get up there and make some trouble.'', they had said and the demon, called Baphomet, was happy to do so. After such a long time in the dark pits of hell, surrounded by screams of agony and the burning smell of brimstone everywhere, he welcomed the change of scenery.

He remembered working on the garden back then. He, and many other angels at that time, found great pleasure in creating something new. Although it seemed like a rather small task, compared to the angels which created stars and other galaxies, Baphomet felt proud of his job.

 _Maybe that was my first step on the way of falling,_ the demon duke thought to himself.

On his way through the garden, he came across one specific tree. An apple tree. The thought of food or eating never crossed his mind before, but for Satans sake, those apples looked delicious. Carefully, the demon reached for one especially juicy looking fruit. He took a sniff and at once his mouth began watering. It smelled so sweet, sweeter than anything he had ever smelled before. As Baphomet led it towards his mouth, a small voice startled him.

''We're not supposed to eat them.''

The duke turned around to spot a woman-shaped being in-front of him. ''Oh but I can't see why? They look quite delicious, don't you think?''

_This must be Eve then.._

She didn't seemed frightened or at unease at his presence, even walking closer towards him. ''This is the tree of knowledge'', Eve began, ''it is forbidden for us to taste them.'' Baphomet watched her carefully as she eyed the fruit in his hand.

''Knowledge..'', he repeat after her, ''Is this a bad thing now? Knowing things. Knowing the difference between good an evil?'' Eve swallowed. She seemed to be almost hypnotised by the shining red fruit and Baphomets calm voice. ''Don't you want to know the truth, my dear?'', he held the apple in-front of her, ''Try it. Taste it. What could possibly go wrong at one little bite?'' And after a short moment of hesitation, she took the apple from his hand.

*****

Thoughtful, the demon watched as the humans walked out of the garden and into the unknown. A deep sight escaped his lips.

''Well that went down like a lead balloon.''

The sudden voice startled him and he turned around look at his company. Next to him stood an angel, their eyes on the pair in the distance. Baphomets mouth fell open at the stunning sight. The angel had flaming red hair, falling in locks over their back and their wings shined in a silver-white with a splash of orange at their tips, their human-looking form so incredible slender but still strong. Their robe in a cream colour, adorned with golden spots and a light green scarf around their hips, and eyes in a shining green with a golden circle around the iris.

The angel turned their head towards him, tilting it just slightly in confusion. They snapped their fingers in-front of the demon to bring his attention back on earth. ''Are-are you ok? You seem kinda pale..''

Baphomet made an attempt to remember the last time someone asked about his feelings but tried to focus instead. ''Yeah-Yes uhm..''

''Raphael'', the angel answered with a smile.

''Raphael'', the demon repeated, enjoying the sound of the name on his tongue. His memory in relation to his previous life in heaven seemed almost like a blur, the names and faces of other angels mostly forgotten. But this named ringed a bell. ''You are an archangel, aren't you?''

Raphael raised an eyebrow and forced a thin smile on their face.

_Did I offend them?_

The angel sighed, ''Guess I am, yes. But I have no intention to smite you, if that is what you fear.''

The demon tried to chuckle nonchalantly, ''Should I thank you for that?''

''I don't think your lot does those kind of things so please, there's no need to.''

The two beings smiled at each other and Baphomet could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

''It's a little bit excessive, don't you think? Such a harsh punishment for the want of knowing things?''

The angel seemed to consider his words for a moment before they spoke, ''It is not mine to question the Almighty. They have been given a choice and they made their decision..'', it felt like Raphael was reading these sentences off somewhere. And little did the demon know, that he was correct with his assumption.

\- _Raphael remembered the last time someone questioned God and Her plans. Many angels fell in their quest for answers._

_''Shut your mouth, or do you want to end like the others?'', Gabriel had said once._

_''No angel had fallen since the rebellion'', Raphael argued eagerly, ''I'm just asking some questions about..'', but Gabriel shut them off at once._

_''Do you want to fall? Is this what you desire? Don't you remember what happened to your **friend** **?** '' _

_''I do.'', Raphael felt the fury rise inside of them but did their best to stay calm. The loss of their friend had almost broken them and they could still hear his cries of agony and wrath._

_''So do us all a favour and shut up already! Get down there on earth for all I care!''_

_And Raphael gladly did so, making it their quest to protect the human race. But apparently, they even failed at that. -_

''Maybe it was the right thing to do. Maybe this was meant to be happening.'', Baphomet tried again.

The angel hummed in agreement, ''I can't believe I'm saying this, but I truly hope you're right.'' Both continued to stand in silence for a few moments until a lion started to approach the defenceless humans in the distance. ''Oh no..'', Raphael began as they spread their wings, ''I have to go but 't was nice talking to you..''

''Baphomet''

''Baphomet'', the angel repeat, ''until our paths cross again!''

And with that said, the angel flew into the distance, a staff appearing in their hands. Thunder rolled over the sky as Raphael landed in-front of the human pair, shielding them with their wings. They wielded their staff into the air and the lion fled the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know  
> how I'm doing :)


	3. Mesopotamia pt.1

The first millennia had gone by in a flash and Baphomet had learned two things. One – humans where quite capable of doing some really bad things on their own, without the need of some demonic interference and second – he had like a sixth sense in relation to sins and mostly negative feelings which quite often led to sin.

He wandered the busy streets of Mesopotamia, his horns now disguised as dark strains of hair on each side of his temples, to fit in more smoothly with the rest of the people. Although his mostly white hair and his dark red eyes weren't as common in this area as someone might think.

As the duke of hell wandered the streets he sensed the quite extraordinary amount of despair. But there was something else. An angelic presence. For safety measures, he chose his animal form, a black billy goat, and wandered towards the feeling of desperation. As he came nearer to the scene, he heard a female voice shouting in a frantic voice.

''You have to listen to me! You need to leave! Get your wife, get your kids and go! Go! As long as you still can!''

_R_ _aphael?_

The angel had chosen a female form this time, as she did quite often. Her robe was as beautiful as it had been in Eden, but her shawl was loose around her shoulders.

A group of men stood around her and just laughed at her.

''What is she talking about?'', one man asked the other.

''Something bad is going to happen. Fucking bigot. Clear case of hysteria if you ask me.'' The man started to laugh harder, ''Maybe I should take her home with me. All she needs is a good-old nice f..'', before he could finish his sentence, he was harshly hit in the back, sending him down to the ground. ''What the?''

Baphomet had heard enough and decided to take action before things start to escalade, showing of his horns in a gesture of ready to attack once more.

''Whose fucking goat is this?'', the man on the ground shouted in fury, but as he looked into the glowing red eyes of the animal, he decided it was probably best to leave, the other men following suit.

Raphael was still desperately trying to make her voice heard, but without any luck. She grabbed a pregnant woman softly by the arm, ''Please'', she begged, ''You have to believe me.''

But the woman just jerked herself free, needing no force at all, and went off.

Raphael covered her face in her hands as she sank down, back against a tree. Defeat was written all over her and Baphomet couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Slowly he made his way towards the sniffling angel. She didn't seem to notice him so he nudged her softly on the arm with his snout.

Raphael looked at him with tear-filled eyes, ''What?'', she asked, ''Are you going to make fun of me too?'' The billy goat tilted its head. ''Who am I kidding? I can't even do one thing right..'' The angel pet the demon softly on the head, ''Gabriel was right.. I _am_ a complete waste of time..''

''Well this Gabriel sounds like a douche if you ask me.''

Startled, Raphael withdrew her hand, eyes wide open in shock. ''Baphomet?''

''Good to see you again, Raphael. What happened?''

The angel forced a thin smile of her face, ''Does a demon really care about the feelings of an angel?''

''I didn't say that. I just noticed this.. uproar.''

A sigh escaped her lips, ''Walk with me? I can show it to you.''

Baphomets heart made a little jump at those words. ''Lead the way, I'm right behind you.''

With a small but genuine smile on her face, Raphael got to her feet, ruffling the shock of hair between the demons horns and made her way out of the village.

*****

''Ezra, hmm?'', Raphael asked confused.

''If you don't mind, yes. Ezra sounds a little more human than Baphomet after all.'', the duke replied.

''Alright but please forgive me if I use the wrong name once in a while. I still have to get used to it.''

Ezra smiled warmly at the angel beside him, ''Don't worry about it, my dear.'' The two beings had been walking for a while now and slow but steady the demons nervousness began to rise, ''So what is it you wanted to show me?''

''This..'', Raphael said with a depressed voice, pointing in front of them.

''Is this.. a boat?'', the demon asked.

''Yep.''

''This thing is quite big, it's almost like..''

''You could fit an entire zoo inside of it?''

''Well, yes.''

Raphael hugged her middle tightly, ''You see that guy over there? That's Noah. He built this himself.''

Ezra inspected the ship more closely. ''How long has he been working on it?''

''I'm not sure'', the angel shrugged, ''some say he's been working on it for 120 years, but he doesn't look that old to me.''

The demon had a lot of questions but felt almost bad for asking as Raphael was clearly upset about the whole thing. ''And.. what is it's purpose? A giant ark in the middle of a desert has to have a reason, doesn't it?''

Raphael took a deep breath and it seemed like she was doing her best not to cry, ''In a few months, God will send down a flood.. A big one.. They're..'', the angel took a shaky breath as tears began to fall down her face, ''They're going to drown everyone. Except for Noah and his family. They already started gathering animals, a pair of each.. But everyone else..''

The archangel began to weep and she turned her back towards the ark, wandering back towards the village again. Ezras mouth fell open in shock, ''You would expect something like that from my lot..'', he mumbled to himself before he began dangling after the angel. ''But they can't be seriously just killing everyone else, can they?''

''Trust me, they can and they will. Every human, every woman, every animal.. every child..'', suddenly the angel spun around to face the demon once more, a big but fake smile on her face, ''Oh, but don't worry! We'll get a beautiful rainbow afterwards! Isn't that just great?''

Ezra reached out to her, taking hold of her shoulder, ''Maybe you should keep your blasphemy down a bit? Not that I care but..''

''Yes'', she yanked herself free, ''it's not like anyone would care..''

As Raphael stormed away from the demon once more, he called out after her, ''Raph! Please, just wait! Where are you going?''

''Right now I'm planing on getting quite wasted. See you around, Ezra.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know  
> how I'm doing :)


	4. Mesopotamia pt. 2

It didn't take long for Ezra to find the, now quite tipsy, angel. She was sitting alone in a corner of a tavern, nipping on what was probably not her first jug of wine.

Now and then heads turned towards her, making some rude gestures and making fun of her. Raphael did her best to show them no mind, staring deep into her cup.

''May I sit?'', Ezra gestured at the seat to her left. The angel just shrugged as the demon sat down. ''How's the wine?''

''It does what it's supposed to do, I guess..''

Ezra's mouth pressed into a thin line. ''Maybe you should eat something?''

''Not really a fan of eating..'', Raphael said dismissively. The demon turned around as another heart filled laughter made it's way towards their direction. ''Don't worry..'', the angel said in a soft tone, ''After a while you don't even hear them any-more..''

That made the duke furious, ''So you're just going to sit here and let them make fun of you?'' Another shrug was his answer.

Before he could begin to argue, a waitress had walked up to them, ''Excuse me? Miss? Would you be so kind to leave? You're causing a disturbance with your presence.'' If looks alone could kill, the woman would have dropped dead on the spot under Ezras glare. ''I-I'm sorry. I'm just the messenger..'', she tried to excuse herself.

Raphael waved a hand at her, ''Don't worry about it, I was about to leave anyway.'' The archangel miracled a few golden coins in existence, ''Here, just keep the rest.''

The waitress looked rather ashamed as she made her way back to the bar. As Raphael got up, Ezra was about to follow suit, but the angel just laid a hand on his shoulders, making him stop, ''Don't. It's ok. You can stay if you like. There's still some wine in the jug.''

But the demon got up anyway, ''So we can take it with us then. I have a small but cosy housing nearby. We could continue our talk there.'' The angel looked at him with big eyes. ''Only if you want to, of course! It's just.. I thought..'', the demon stammered but Raphael just smiled warmly at him.

''Of course, I would love to see it.'' The angel was rather unsteady on her feet so the demon offered her an arm, which she gladly took.

As they made their way towards the exit Ezra could hear someone giggling, ''Lucky guy! Hopefully she gets a good fuck to get her out of this hysteria!'' With a snap of Ezra's fingers the man found himself on the floor as his seat under him collapsed. A lot of people, who also took great pleasure in making fun of the angel, would awake the next morning to find their money gone and their crops trampled down by a few animals.

*****

''So? What do you think?'', Ezra asked while wringing his hands nervously.

''It's rather large, isn't it?''

''Do you really think so?''

''It's bigger than the average, that's for sure. But I really like it.'', Raphael said with a smile. ''Did you mean for it to be that big?''

''I've never really had one before.. I didn't think others were smaller.. Where else should I store my scrolls?''

The archangel laughed, ''Relax, I was just teasing. I love it here! It really is still cosy.''

From the outside, some might think Ezra's house was just like any other in the area. Inside, the housing was almost four times the size. It was filled with almost too many scrolls to count, piled on shelves, tables and other available surfaces. A nice little flame crackled in a fireplace, keeping the whole house miraculously warm.

Raphael tilted her head towards what was probably once some kind of couch underneath piles of papyrus. Ezra's face flushed red as he realised that someone else than himself may find his home rather.. messy. ''Oh! Yes! Just-just let me take this'', he stammered as he hurried to make some space for the still quite tipsy angel. He tried to gather as many as possible in his arms but loosing almost half of it in the process. Raphael couldn't help but burst into laughter at the sight of the clumsy demon in-front of her. The demon in question raised an eyebrow and shot her a look which made the angle laugh even more.

''I'm sorry, but..'', she said between giggles, ''You look adorable. Wait, here, let me help you with that.'' At that said, Raphael got to her knees and began collecting the fallen scrolls at Ezras feet.

For a moment the demon was stunned at the sight. What wouldn't other demons give to have an angel kneeling in-front of them.

 _She trusts me.. she trusts me so very much.._ , something began to rise inside of Ezra, something dark.. _She is here, on the floor, vulnerable.. It would be so easy to discorporate her or even kill her right here, right now._ His heart felt like it would hop out of his chest at any second and slowly his dark strains of hair began to transform into horns from the base of his head. Long and sharp claws began forming on his hand as he slowly reached towards the angel. But as her bright gold-green eyes looked up at him, his claws and horns vanished at once.

''Are you ok, Ezra?'', Raphael asked with a worried voice.

 _That's right. I am Ezra. I am not Baphomet any more._ He carefully brushed a few strains of hair, which had fallen in her face, back behind her ear. _How could I ever hurt you?,_ the duke thought to himself.

''I'm fine, my dear.'', he tried to assure her.

''Are you sure?'', worry was written all over her face but Ezra just smiled kindly at her.

''I am certain, don't you worry. Now, let's get this place tidied up a bit.''

After a few hours of sorting things, drinking and heart-filled laughter, Raphael had fallen asleep on Ezra's couch. The demon eyed her closely, like a predator watching its prey, swirling the last bit of wine in his hand. Ezra had never tried sleeping himself, but the archangel had been so visibly exhausted that it felt good to watch her sleep peacefully.

As he drained his last mouthful of wine he got up and miracled a blanket into existence, covering Raphael with most care. He stroke her cheek and she seemed to lean into the soft touch, her breath coming even and deep.

''What would my lovely colleagues say if they could see me like this?'', he mumbled to himself as he kept caressing Raphael's cheek, brushing some hair out of her face. The demon smiled to himself at the sight of the sleeping angel before he sat back on his table to read over his scrolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know  
> how I'm doing :)


	5. Mesopotamia pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - Minor Character Death

Raphael watched with a frown as the last pairs of all kinds of animals were led to the ark. It was still hard for her to even try to understand the reason for the upcoming event, but it was not her job to ask questions. Yes, human make mistakes but isn't that what makes them stronger? Wiser? She gave up with her plan to convince at least some people to leave after a rather rude note, personally delivered by Gabriel himself. At least now they stopped making fun of her, making rude gestures towards her way. Instead, they now focused on Noah and his family.

As the first drops of rain began to fall, a soft hand was placed on her shoulder.

''Maybe we should get going.''

She didn't had to turn around to know who's behind her. ''Where will you go?'', she asked instead.

''My scrolls are already at a safe spot and I'll be staying on the ark until all of this is over. I'm sure another goat won't be a big deal for them. Do you know how long..'', but Raphael cut him off.

''It will rain for 40 days and 40 nights. But the whole.. thing.. should be over after 150 days.''

Ezras eyes went wide, ''150 days? Guess they're really want to be on the safe side with this whole 'no-one survives' deal.'' The angel just hummed in agreement. ''Well, I'll be on the ark.. Stay safe, Raphael.'', and with that said, the demon was gone.

The water already began to slowly rise, making the villagers clearly insecure. It wasn't long after that panic began to rise as well. As the water was at knee-high, people began racing towards the arc, screaming for Noah to let them in. But their prayers remained unheard.

As a man, which had previously had quite a fun time in abusing Raphael verbally, held his child high in the air up the boat, the archangel couldn't stand still any longer. Great silver-orange wings spanned behind her back and she took off towards the ark. People were calling for her, but she knew she couldn't help them all. She came to a halt in-front of the father and his child.

''I am sorry!'', he screamed at the angel, ''Please, have mercy! Take my child! Please save her!''

A decision was made. Although she could still hear Gabriels threats in her mind, Raphael worked against it, gathering the child in her arms. It broke her heart to see the girl reaching for her father, screaming for him, terrified. The man smiled sadly at the angel mouthing ''Thank you'' towards her as other panicked villagers pushed him under the water to reach for Raphael.

The girl cried and screamed but the angel did her best to calm the little one in her arms. She tried to assure her in a calming voice ''Everything is going to be ok!'', but she couldn't even believe the words herself.

Hectically the angel flew around the ship to look out for where Ezra's essence seemed to be strongest.

_I can't use a miracle, Gabriel will know instantly!_

''Close your eyes, my darling, and hold on tight!'', she said to the girl as she forced her fist inside of the ark, creating a small hole. With all her physical strength, she ripped pieces of wood to make the opening bigger, her hands already covert in cuts and splinters. ''Ezra!'', she called inside, ''I need your help!''

_An angel calling a demon for help.. Michael would probably smite me on the spot if she knew.._

A relieved sigh escaped her lips as big red and shocked eyes looked at her through the hole. ''Raphael? What are you.. is this a child?'', the demon asked confused.

''No! An aardvark! Quick! Take her! I'll need to look for others!''

''But this is against the great plan, isn't it? You're going to _fall_ for this if you keep going!''

The angel thought for a moment. All of a sudden there was a look on her face, a look which the demon had never seen before. And it scared him. This was the look of determination. The look of someone who would give their life to save others.

''If I'm going to fall for this..'', she began, ''then at least make it worth it!''

Ezra didn't have time to react as the angel almost threw the child into his arms. ''But..'', he began but Raphael had already gone off again. The little girl looked at the demon with big, tear-filled eyes, her lip wobbling as she was about to cry out again. ''Hush now, little one. You're safe here, don't you worry.'', he said with a soft smile. ''Now, let's see if we can find a nice place for you to rest a bit.''

Ezra looked around rather helplessly as a small finger poked at his cheek. ''Are you an angel too?'', the child asked shyly and the demon couldn't help but smile at her.

''Not quite, little one.''

Confusion was written all over her face. She looked out of the hole asking, ''Will she come back?''

He took a look outside as well, ''Of course she will. But until then, I'll keep you safe. Tell me, little one, have you ever seen a unicorn before?''

****

The screaming was unbearable, but Raphael did her best to concentrate on any child she could sense.

Five children were safe and sound on the ark so far, but the angel couldn't stop now.

Some people were just cowering together on higher mountain tops, silently weeping. Raphael blessed them with a deep sleep. Why let them suffer the long and painful death of starvation if it could be a little easier for them. They were doomed to die anyway.

After painful minutes of searching, the angel finally heard the cry of a babe. It was lying in some kind of pot, the parents nowhere to be seen. Her wings were already soaked trough the bone and aching with every flap, but as she saw the terrified child she darted down to snatch it into the safety of her arms. Thunder rolled all over the sky and the angel wondered if it was indeed God, warning her of her future doom. But she kept going until she spotted the ship in the distance once more. Raphael was flying dangerously close to the water and its unpredictable waves but she just kept the image of the babe lying safe in a haystack and kept going.

At last, the angel reached the ark, grabbing onto the splintered wood of the hole for dear life. Ezra was quick to take the babe from her arms, holding onto Raphael with the other, ''It's enough! You're going to die out there! You can't fly any-more, just look at your wings! There is no use! They're gone, Raphael!''

The archangel looked at him with exhausted eyes. She shook her head, ''No! There might still be some out there!''

''Raphael, please!'', the demon begged her but the angel yanked herself free and took of once more. All Ezra could do, was to watch in horror as Raphaels wings gave up, a huge wave swallowing her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know   
> how I'm doing :)


	6. Mesopotamia pt. 4

''I did warn you, Raphael'', Gabriel said with a furious voice, ''But you, you stubborn excuse of an archangel, just wouldn't listen!''

Never, in her entire existence, had Raphael felt so small. She was on her knees, surrounded by other angels. ''I-I didn't mean to..'', she began but Gabriel shut her off.

''Of course not! Because you never listen! And now see where it brought you!'' The angel looked around her companions. The look on their faces showed clear disgust as they whispered and judged her.

''Please, Gabriel! I am sorry! Let me talk to our Mother, I'm begging you!''

The others started to laugh almost hysterical at her pleading. ''' _Our'_ Mother? No. You have chosen against Her will. You have chosen to Fall.'' Raphael's eyes went wide in terror. ''Open the pit'', the archangel said while waving his hand dismissively.

''No! No, please! Don't!'', she cried as she was picked up harshly by Sandalphon and Uriel.

''Congratulations, Raphael!'', Gabriel said sarcastically, ''You're going to be the first angel to fall, since the rebellion!''

Raphael fought with all her might to free herself, ''Gabriel! Michael! Uriel! Please, oh Mother! Have mercy! Please!''

''Goodbye, Raphael. And say 'Hello' to your _friend_ from us. He must have been so terribly bored without you.'' The archangel nodded at his two companions, which had held Raphael rather tightly. And suddenly, she was falling.

*****

''Raphael? Raph, wake up!'', a soft and worried voice called out to her. Raphael's eyes went wide and she sat up so suddenly, she almost hit Ezra in the process. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest, her breath coming in deep and unsteady.

''The kids!'', she panicked, ''Where are the kids? Ezra!''

The demon took one of her hands in his, ''The children are safe, Raphael. Calm down and breath with me. Take a deep breath.. Yes, that's it, my dear.. Just breath..''

The angel smirked at the demon, ''You know we don't technical need to breath?'' But Ezra ignored her comment, he was too busy with worrying over her. He shot her a look and she continued to breathe with him until she calmed down a bit more. ''What happened?'', she asked after a while.

''You had a nightmare, I suppose. You screamed and cried and I was worried we would be spotted if you wouldn't stop. I gave us a bit of protection so they won't notice us, but I just wanted to be sure.''

Raphael looked deep into his eyes, ''Thank you.''

''Oh don't thank me, my dear. I'm a demon after all'', he tried his best but couldn't help but smile at her.

''Where are the kids?'', she asked after a while.

''They are sleeping, don't you worry. They'll be sleeping for the most time. I made sure of that. Of course we need to wake them for food and water but this way will be the least stressful for them.''

''How.. how many?'', Raphael asked, her voice trembling in fear of what the answer might be.

''You saved the lives of six. And they're all well.''

The angel sighed, ''It should be more..''

At that Ezra got furious, ''No! You stop that at once! There wasn't anything you could have done, but still, you managed to save a few of them! You almost died, you stubborn angel! I was almost too late to..'' the demon cut himself off as Raphael stared at him with her wide eyes.

''I remember.. I fell.. it was so cold and I couldn't get my head above water..'' Ezra swallowed, not meeting her eyes. ''You saved me'', she concluded.

''Don't say that'', the demon hissed.

''But you did, Ezra. You saved my life.''

''Stop this at once! I did no such thing as saving an angel!'', he tried to protest, his cheeks turning red.

All of a sudden Raphael fell forward, swinging her arms around the demon, her face pressed in his neck. ''Thank you, Ezra. Thank you for everything.''

At first, the duke of hell was too stunned to react. But after a while he raised his arms around the still shaking angel, holding her in his embrace. ''You're welcome, my dear.'' They stayed like this for a few minutes until Raphael slowly broke their hug.

''I just want to see after the children'', she said as she got up. ''I'll be right back.''

As the angel was out of sight, Ezra held his hands up his face. ''What am I doing?'', he asked himself. _If anyone finds out about this.. I'll really be damned.._

The pictures of Raphael looking exhausted and broken, the waves that swallowed her and her seemingly lifeless body floating in the cold darkness of the flood didn't let go of him. But then there were other ones as well, pictures of her beautiful smile, her cheerful laugh when Ezra made a bad joke and the sparkle of her eyes every time she looked at him. They have met on a few occasions over the last millennia and sometimes he even watched her from the distance (just for his job's purpose of course) but her eyes never sparkled the way they did when she was with him.

''If someone finds out about this.. she will be in great danger as well..'' But maybe it would be best for her? To take the Fall and be happy with Ezra on her side. Raphael always did her best to speak only good about her co-workers, but the demon knew they weren't treating her well. She seemed to be a misfit, just like himself. Feelings began to rise in his body, which he couldn't quite identify just yet. Something about the angel made him feel.. loved.

He sighed, ''But this could never be'', he told himself, ''She's an angel.. an archangel! And what am I? Baphomet, a demon, a duke of hell. Angels are beings of love after all, aren't they? But feeling love for a demon? Don't be ridiculous.. ''

But he could have her for himself if he wanted to. She clearly trusted him. It would be so easy to overthrow her and drag her to hell with him. Keep her there. Hidden, where no-one could find her. She would be only his and no-one else's..

While being so deeply buried in his own thoughts, Ezra almost missed the sound of someone humming softly. It was Raphael, singing a soothing lullaby. The demon just sat and listened. _No. How could I ever do that to her? She doesn't belong to me. Raphael belongs to no-one._ The thought of the angel being chained up in hell almost made him sick. ''Her love belongs to the humans, to the children..'', Ezra whispered to himself. After a few minutes the humming had stopped and the demon got up to look after the angel.

The sight before him almost melted his heart completely. Raphael lay in the middle of a haystack, the babe secure in her arms and the other children cuddled close to her and everyone seemed to be in a deep slumber. ''What am I going to do?'', the demon asked himself before miraceling a huge blanket into existence to cover them all underneath it. Raphael opened her eyes just slightly. A warm smile formed on her lips as she noticed Ezra in-front of her but she was quick to fall asleep yet again. He came closer to her, stroking a few hair out of her face as he whispered, ''Don't worry, my dear. Just sleep and rest. I'll take care of everything else.'' The next time the angel opened her eyes, a rainbow was towering over the ark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know   
> how I'm doing :)


	7. Tower of Babel

The sun seemed to be especially merciless that day, as it was shining down on the hard working slaves at the building lot.

Although Ezra was a demon, he didn't find joy in letting innocent people suffer. Temptations and riots were more to his liking.

Nimrod had been an easy target. The man was arrogant through and through. He was a descendant of Noah, after all. And he was a fighter, a warrior.. and a tyrant. Day and night he thought and wondered how he could 'convince' the people of following (and fearing) him instead of god.

''You want to challenge God?'', Ezra had asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Do you think I can't?'', Nimrod was furious but the demon wasn't that easy to intimidate. ''They still fear the Almighty for the great flood.''

''And how exactly do you plan to.. confront God?''

The king pointed up into the sky, ''God is still hiding, up there! I want to fight him! For all the innocent souls He killed. The people still fear for another flood to come.''

Ezra hummed in agreement, ''Then you have to find a way'', he nodded upwards,''to get up there.'' The thought of a small human challenging the Almighty amused the demon and although he knew this megalomania was meant to fail, he kept going, giving the king some inspiration on the way. ''You need to build something'', the demon said with a smirk, ''Something so tall you can reach heaven with it, and so impressive that future generations will bow before you. You will be known as the king who fought God.. and won.''

Nimrod considered his words, ''Do you mean.. something like a tower?''

The smirk turned into an evil grin on Ezra's face, ''That would be just perfect.''

The tower was already an impressive sight, reaching many metres high. Slaves worked from dawn till sunset. The nights would have been too dark and cold for them to work properly.

Ezra was sauntering casually through the building lot, taking in the nice feeling of anguish and despair when an angelic essence hit him, followed by small parts of gratitude and peace. Carefully, he made his way towards the presence, eyeing everyone, who came his way, closely. It was only a matter of time until heaven would eventually show up. After all, his demonic essence must be everywhere around here. He immediately released the breath he didn't know he was holding at the sound of a familiar voice.

''Slow sips, dear. Yes, that's it. Now, let me take a look at those feet of yours.'' Raphael, the archangel, the healer, was sitting next to a few slaves, giving them water and salving their wounds.

The duke of hell reached out a bit farther, just to make sure she didn't have any company with her, before he made his way towards her. ''Raphael!'', he greeted her with a smile, ''Long time no see.''

The angel's soft smile was now pressed into a thin line. ''Excuse me for a moment'', she said to the slaves as she slowly got to her feet, sending a quick blessing to everyone behind her.

Ezra swallowed as the angel stormed towards him, grabbing him by the arm rather harsh and dragging him into a miraculously empty tent. ''Well it is nice to see you too, dear'', the demon said sarcastically.

''I should have known this is your doing!'', Raphael was furious, which was absolutely understandable for Ezra, but still quite shocking to see her react that way.

''What do you mean?'', he asked innocently, ''I'm not the one building the tower.''

''No, but you started the whole idea, didn't you?'' The demon was at loss of words, Raphael shaking her head disappointed.

''What do you expect me to do, Raph? I am a demon! It's my job!''

''I know! I just thought you were different!''

Ezras mouth fell open in shock as he met eyes with the angel. ''Do-do you really think he'll make his way up to God?''

The archangel huffed, ''Of course not! That guy is a maniac! It's the people I care about!''

''You cannot save them all, Raphael.''

''I know! I know, it's just..'', she turned her back to the demon, ''they are working themselves to death, Ezra. The tower will fall and all their hard work will be for nothing.''

Ezra sighed, ''They are slaves, my dear. It is their job..''

''They are still human! And I wouldn't count this as a job.. They get nothing out of it. They don't even get fresh water!''

''So.. are you going to smite me?''

Raphael turned around, shock written all over her face, ''What? Am I-of course not, you idiot!''

''Then why-''

''I came here to warn you.''

Ezra looked at the angel confused, ''Warn me?''

Raphael nodded, ''The tower will be struck down by heavenly force within the next three days. I don't exactly know when.. but it will happen. And when it happens, I want you to be as far away from here as possible.''

Ezra's brow furrowed but the angel didn't meet his eyes, ''My dear..'', he began but Raphael shut him down quickly.

''Just-Just leave now, ok? Please.. Just leave.''

With slow steps he made his way towards the angel, carefully reaching towards her but Raphael flinched away from the touch.

''What about you?'', the demon asked.

''I'll stay here. To shield the slaves when the tower collapses. It can happen any time.. I must be ready. And you should go.''

''Raphael..'', but the angel walked past him.

''Leave now, Ezra. We will talk another time.''

And with that being said, the angel left, leaving Ezra alone in the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know   
> how I'm doing :)


	8. Tower of Babel pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW : non-con touches/kisses, verbal harassment

It was a clear but cold night. Raphael walked past the tents, in which the slaves were placed to get the rest they all so desperately needed. She sent blessings over every single one of them, ensuring for them to have a peaceful slumber. Exhaustion was written all over her face, but she didn't dare to rest.

 _It could happen at any moment.._ , she told herself, _I have to be prepared._

The last few hours had taken a lot of energy from her, performing miracles such as clear water for everyone in need, as well as healing the wounded.

A few soldiers were still patrolling the area, drinking and having fun with each other. Raphael was too exhausted to notice their rude comments towards her.

''Slave! Listen to me when I speak to you!'' As the angel continued her walk, one of the men got furious, chasing after her. ''Hey! Slave! I am talking to you!'', he grabbed her by the arm, turning her around.

''I am no slave! Let go of me at once!''

The soldier eyed her from head to toe, ''At least you don't look like one.'' He licked his lips and Raphael felt clearly disgusted. ''What is a pretty lady like you doing here?'', the man still hadn't let go of her arm.

''This is not for you to worry about'', she snapped at him. As she made a move to leave he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him once more. Raphael struggled against her captor, but the past miracles had taken too much out of her to fight properly. ''Let me go, you son of a-'', she screamed at him but that seemed to only arouse him even more.

''You have a loose mouth, better make some good use of it, shall we?''

Terror rose inside the angel as she realised what the man had in mind. ''Let me go or I'll-'', but he shut her up with a forced kiss on her lips.

As he shoved his tongue into her mouth she bit down, forcing him to push her away from him, sending her to the ground. ''You fucking slut! I'm gonna-'', but all of a sudden the soldier turned pale, his eyes full of fear. What he saw would hunt him in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

Behind the angel stood a giant beast with piercing red eyes. It had the torso of a man, but his lower extremities looked like they belonged to a billy goat as well as it's head which carried two giant horns. A scream was stuck in his throat as he stumbled backwards before he raced off towards his companions.

Raphael was as relieved as she was confused at what had just happened.

''May I?'', a familiar voice said and a hand was offered to help her up.

''Ezra?'' Warm eyes shined down on her and his beautiful white hair looked almost like a halo in the pale moon light. Still perplexed, she took his hand and got to her feet, brushing the dirt off her robe. ''What in heaven's name are you doing here?!'' On one hand she was glad to see the demon and tried her best to stay strong and not fall around his neck in joy, but on the other hand she was angry and frightened at the same time. Raphael knew what was about to happen and what it would do to Ezra if he'd stay. The thought of losing him, losing her friend, broke her heart. Sure, they were hereditary enemies, but through their time together on earth, they developed some kind of weird friendship and trust in each other.

The demon just smiled at her and Raphael did her best to not try to strangle him on the spot. ''Well..'', he began, ''as I was walking through the desert, I felt rather.. bored. So I decided to visit you, see how things are going with the whole-'', the demon gestured at the tower, ''smiting thing.''

Raphael's mouth was still wide open in disbelief. ''Are you drunk?'', she asked in a teasing voice.

Ezra sighed, ''I am afraid not.. but not to worry, I came prepared'', he miracled a jug of wine from behind his back and held it out towards her, ''Are you sure you don't want to keep me company?''

 _Damn him.._ , the angel thought to herself but she couldn't help but smile. ''Are you trying to tempt me, demon?'', she asked with a teasing voice.

Ezra made a shocked face, reaching towards his heart with his free hand, ''I would never do such a thing!'', he winked at her with a smirk on his face.

''Of course not'', she said as she returned the wink. And together they made their way out of the building lot.

*****

''The stars sure are beautiful out here'', Ezra said after a while of comfortable silence.

''Glad you like them'', the angel replied, making the demon tilting his head at her. Raphael chuckled, ''I made them. Well not all of them, but the most of them.''

The demon looked up at the sky again. The stars seemed to look even more beautiful now. ''That is impressive.''

''I loved doing it.. Making new life, so to speak. Creating them just as I liked them to look. Galaxies full with all kinds of colours, the biggest and brightest star I have ever seen.. I miss it sometimes.. Being up there..'', the angel reached one hand towards the sky as if she was able to pick any star just like an apple from a tree.

''Heaven?'', Ezra asked slyly.

''What? No. I-I mean yes.. but no.'' Raphael sighed, ''It's just.. sometimes, I think I just don't fit in any-more. With heaven, I mean.''

''And why is that?'', the demon paid close attention to his companion but the angel just shrugged.

''It's just.. It feels like everyone has a stick up their bum since the rebellion.''

That made Ezra laugh out loud, ''Such a filthy language from an angel.. I like that.''

He got a punch on the arm for that comment but it was still playful, ''Don't make me smite you, foul fiend.''

''Oh, I dare you to try it.''

The angel chuckled, ''Maybe I come back to it another time.''

The demon noticed Raphael biting her lip as he couldn't take his eyes off of her. ''Just ask me whatever it is that's on your mind, my dear.''

The angel bit her lip even harder. ''Ngk, I don't want to ruin this nice night with some depressing themes..''

Ezra patted her arm softly, ''Just say it. I assure you, you won't ruin anything.''

The angel sat up and turned to face the demon. ''Did you.. Do you remember your time in Heaven?''

''Well that's a mood killer..'', Ezra said teasingly, which earned him another soft punch on the arm. ''I'm just joking, don't worry. But yes, I do remember some things.'' Raphael looked him deep into the eyes as he spoke. ''I remember that I worked on the garden. I helped to create some flora for it.''

''I-I didn't know you were one of the garden angels. Eden was beautiful.''

The demon blushed and was glad the darkness of the night hid that from sight. ''Well, thank you. Not as great as the stars, I suppose, but I still liked working there.''

''Don't talk yourself down like that. Please. You did an amazing job. Eden was the most beautiful garden there ever was, and ever will be.'' The blush on Ezra's cheek deepened even more. ''May I ask you something else?'', Raphael said after a while. ''Did you fight in the rebellion? Side by side with Sa- Lucifer?''

The angel looked at him with big eyes. This was something personal for her to ask.

As Ezra opened his mouth to speak a big flash of light turned the sky as bright as daylight. The demon and angel locked eyes as they both realised what was about to happen.

''Get down!!'', Raphael cried out and jumped at the perplexed demon, shielding both of them with her wings. Another even brighter flash of light shined from the sky, followed by a mighty roar of thunder.

It was over within the flash of an eye. The only noises left were the tumbling sounds of bricks and stones falling to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know   
> how I'm doing :)


	9. Tower of Babel pt. 3

As Ezra opened his eyes, Raphael was still laying on top of him, her wings spread around them like a cocoon, her eyes pressed shut. She was so close, he could feel her trembling breath on his cheek. As he reached up to brush a few strands of hair out of her face and behind her ear, she opened her eyes. They shined like the most beautiful emeralds down on him. Her feathers brushed at his fingertips, letting Ezra feel the incredible softness of them.

''Are-are you ok?'', Raphael asked after a few minutes of their closeness.

''Never been better'', the demon answered with a smile. Carefully, Ezra cupped her cheek in his hand, their faces getting closer and closer..

Suddenly, realisation seemed to hit the angel, as she was quick to jump off the demon while stammering for an excuse.

''I-I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..''

Ezra would never admit to it, but it broke his heart just a little to see her in this discomfort after they've been so close. ''Shouldn't have what? Saved my life? Probably, yes, so I wouldn't really write that into your reports if I were you.'' The demon looked around and noticed the grass around them was slightly burned. ''Are you hurt? Show me your wings!'', he almost demanded of her.

''I-I'm ok, don't worry!'', she tried to assure him, but she turned around nonetheless.

Ezra got up and walked towards the angel to take a better look. With a snap of his fingers a small orb of light appeared next to him. He raised one hand towards her wings, but came to a hold shortly after. ''May-May I touch them?'' He could hear the angel swallowing.

Raphael looked over her shoulder, ''Yes.''

The demon still didn't move. ''Are you certain? I understand if you don't want me to.''

''Yes, Ezra'', her voice more calm now, ''It's ok. You can touch them.''

With the most care, Ezra brushed along her wings. The angel shivered under his touch, but it wasn't fear which was flowing off of her. Touching and grooming someone else's wings was considered a very intimate and trusting gesture, as wings were the most sensitive and vulnerable part of their bodies. A frown formed on Ezra's face as he inspected the feathers more closely. Some of them had slight burns and others seemed to be broken through the sheer force of the shock wave.

The demon swallowed before speaking with the softest voice, ''I think they need some preening.. May I?'' Raphael was visibly shaking but she nodded again. ''You may want to sit down. This could take a while'', he lent her a hand and guided her to sit in-front of him. ''Please'', Ezra said before he reached for her wings, ''Tell me if it hurts you in any way and I will stop at once. It's been a while since I preened someone else's wings..''

The angel turned her head to look the demon in the eyes, ''It's ok, Ezra. I trust you.''

Ezra's heart probably did a little flip at her words, but he did his best to keep a straight face, giving a short nod into her direction before the angel turned around again. His touches were as light as a feather but Raphael still shivered under his fingers. ''Some of your primaries and secondaries have a few burned spots..'', Ezra said with the smallest voice, ''Nothing that cannot be fixed.'' Raphael just hummed and it seemed like she wasn't paying any attention to what the demon said. ''I have to remove some of the marginal coverts, I'm afraid.. and some of the other primary and secondary coverts are snapped.. But I promise you, I'll do my best to not cause you any unnecessary harm. Please tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop immediately.''

As no answer came from the angel in-front of him, he began to groom her wings. Raphael seemed to lean into the touch. Ezra chuckled as Raphael was almost completely laying back against his chest, ''My dear.. I can't preen your wings properly if you remain sitting like that.''

''Sorry..'', the angel answered with a sleepy voice,''It just feels so.. good.''

''I guess I'm doing it right then?'', the demon smiled.

''Yess.. please go on'', Raphael hummed and Ezra was gladly following suit.

''I have to pluck a few of them, I'm afraid. Please tell me..''

''If you hurt me, yes, Ezra. Don't worry so much.''

The demon did his best to keep as many feathers as possible, only removing the ones that were the most damaged. Raphael didn't even flinch. A wave of his hand over her wings, and the burned primaries and secondaries shined again in a brilliant silver-white with their colourful orange tips. ''We're done, my dear. Your wings look as good as new, if I may say so. You can get up if you want to.''

But instead of standing, Raphael leaned back against Ezra's chest, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face. ''Thank you..'', it was almost a whisper but the demon heard in nonetheless.

''You are welcome'', he answered in the same whisper, pressing a soft kiss on top of her head, holding his arms around her. The archangel let her fingers softly run up and down Ezra's arm, stroking him in the softest way.

''Let me return the favour'', Raphael said after a while, ''Let me groom your wings for you.''

Ezra chuckled, ''There is no need to, my dear.''

''When was the last time someone did that for you?''

The demon thought for a moment, ''Must have been back in Heaven, I think.. Demons don't usually show their wings to one another. I preen them whenever I find the time.''

''And when was the last time?'' As the angel got no answer, she sat up and turned around to face Ezra. ''Come on, turn around and let me do this for you.''

The look on Raphael's face was full of love and affection and the demon couldn't resist any longer and turned around, his back facing Raphael. ''Ok.. But be warned. They are not as beautiful as yours. They probably look rather messy right now.''

''Relax..'', the angel breathed into his neck, ''Just close your eyes, and let me work..''

Ezra took a deep breath and released his wings. As no reaction came from the angel, the demon turned his face to look over his shoulder. He sighed, ''You don't have to touch them if you don't want to. I know the look..''

''Stunning. Ezra.. Your wings are beautiful.'' Yet again, Ezra could feel his face warming up at her words. '' May I?'', she asked.

''Anything.''

Raphael's hands were so soft, and her touches so smooth, the demon couldn't help but shiver. ''Please tell me if I do something you feel uncomfortable with.''

''I don't think you could do anything like that, my dear.'' Ezra enjoyed every single touch, purring almost at the sensation. Suddenly, there was a soft humming behind his back. Raphael sang for him, and Ezra remembered this one song in particular. ''That is the lullaby you sang for the children on the ark, isn't it.''

''It is'', the angel chuckled, ''I can stop if you want me to.''

''No!'', the answer came out quicker and louder than intended, ''I mean-No. Please _do_ continue.'' Somehow he just knew that Raphael was smiling. He could hear it in her voice as she continued to sing and preen his wings.

''I am almost done..'', the angel said after a while and Ezra considered for a moment to ruffle his wings so she could continue her work a little longer. The demon felt a small miracle behind his back, followed by the pop of a bottle.

Raphael held the bottle over his shoulder so Ezra could see, ''Smell it. It's coconut oil, mixed with rose oil and a few other things. I made it myself and it makes your wings especially shiny and smooth.''

The demon took a sniff, ''It does smell quite exquisite.''

''May I use it on your wings? Just for the finishing touch.''

''Only if there will be enough left for you.''

''Don't worry'', Raphael assured him, ''I'll only use a few drops.'' She placed a bit of oil in her hand and began rubbing it warm with her other. Her fingers glided smoothly through Ezra's feathers and yet again he couldn't help but shiver at her touch. ''All done'', Raphael said with a proud voice, ''Do you wanna take a look?''

Ezra spread his wings wide behind his back as he got up, looking them all over. ''You've overdone yourself, my dear.''

''I hardly did anything'', the angel smiled at her hands, ''They are already magnificent.''

The demon held out a hand to help Raphael stand up. He kept on holding her hands, looking deep into her eyes, ''Thank you, Raphael.''

''I thought demons don't do 'Thank you's?'', the angel asked with a teasing voice.

''But I am not like the other demons. Just as much as you aren't like the other angels.''

''Yes'', she breathed while raising a hand to stroke his cheek, ''I guess we are..''

Raphael took a step forward and Ezra's breath got caught in his throat. ''Raphael..'', it was almost a whisper but the angel hushed him, placing a finger on his lips.

She made another step closer to him, their bodies now pressed against each other, closing her eyes as she slowly moved her face upwards to meet Ezra's lips. The demon closed his eyes as well as he lifted his hand carefully to rest on her hips. They were so close, they could feel eachothers breath on their own faces. But just as they were about to touch, Raphael shoved herself away while hissing, ''Shitshitshit!''

The demon was perplexed, ''What? What is it?''

''It's Gabriel! He's coming! Quick! You need to go! Hide!''

Ezra looked at her with wide eyes until reality hit him and he hurried off into the small light of dawn. His heart ached. They were so close.. But it would be both their doom if anyone would find them like this. Someone must have been looking out for him as he noticed a flock of goats and sheep. Quickly, he changed into his animal form and hid among the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know   
> how I'm doing :)


	10. Tower of Babel pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW - Archangels ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Raphael watched as Ezra hid within a flock of sheep before turning around. In a small flash of light, Gabriel and Sandalphon appeared in-front of her.

''Raphael'', both angels 'greeted' her in a monotone voice.

''Gabriel.. Sandalphon..'', she nodded at them, ''What brings you here? The tower has fallen, just as planned.''

''Yes'', the smaller angel began, ''We can see that. But we are here in a different matter.''

Raphael swallowed. _Have they seen me with Ezra? Do they know?_

''We wanted to.. discuss.. your recent miracles. There has been quite a few.''

''Oh, has there?'', the angel stammered, ''I-I haven't noticed! I will try to keep them at a lesser rate for now on.''

''Of course you will'', Gabriel shot her a fake smile, ''We are reducing them for you.''

''Reducing them?''

''That's what Gabriel said, didn't he?'', Sandalphon snapped.

''We noticed your miracles have been quite.. extraordinary. Healing almost non-stop within the last few hours'', Gabriel continued.

''Well'', Raphael forced a smile on her face, ''I am the archangel of healing, after all.''

At that, Sandalphon seemed to lose patience, slapping Raphael across the face, forcing her to stumble a few steps.

In the distance, a lone billy-goat bit it's tongue bloody at the sight. How the other angels treated his sweet Raphael was almost unbearable. But Ezra had to stay calm. For his and Raphael's sake.

Sandalphon might not be the greatest of height, but he was incredibly strong. That slap could have probably destroyed the tower, if it wasn't already in pieces. Raphael took a hand to her wounded cheek.

''You will not talk back to us that way! You may be an archangel but you are a disgrace and we are still your superiors. Is that clear?'', Sandalphon snapped.

The shaking angel sniffed away a few tears that were about to fall, and straightened her back, ''Yes, Sandalphon. Please, excuse my misbehaviour. It won't happen again.''

Gabriel just stood and watched. Suddenly he sniffed the air, ''Do you smell that?''

The other angel followed suit. ''It smells.. demonic.''

Raphael's eyes went wide, ''Well, yes. If-if I may explain it to you?''

Both angels raised their eyebrows at her, ''Go on, then'', Gabriel said.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before answering, ''I had information that a demon was operating here at the tower. Apparently, he was the one responsible for the construction. That is why it smells so demonic everywhere.''

Gabriel took a step closer to her, ''But it seems a great deal of the smell..'', he smelled at Raphael's hair, ''..comes from you. Can you explain that as well?''

She could feel Sandalphons deadly stare on her and did her best not to break down in-front of her colleges, ''It came to a fight.''

Both angels stared at her in disbelieve. ''You do realise it is a sin to lie, Raphael?''

''I do, but this is the truth. I surprised the demon at his work. He flew off but I chased after him. I caught him and we.. wrestled.''

''You were.. wrestling.. with a demon?'' Raphael gave a shy nod. ''Go on'', Gabriel said and so Raphael did.

''We tumbled down to the ground. But just as I had him pinned under me, a big flash appeared and struck into the tower. I looked directly into it so it left me almost blind for a few seconds. Unfortunately, the demon escaped.''

Gabriel nodded in approval but Sandalphon didn't seem to buy her story. ''So'', he began, ''You let a demon escape.''

''I-I, well.. yes but..'', the angel stammered for excuses but Gabriel shut her down.

''I wouldn't be so harsh on that, Sandalphon. I didn't even know you had it in you to fight at all.'' He gave her a pat on the back.

''Indeed, I have never even seen you fight before.. Have you ever been in training?''

''I-yes, I've been trained before the great rebellion. And yes, I never had to fight before.''

''So you could say, it was a miracle that you even survived'', Gabriel 'joked' and Raphael faked a laugh to win his sympathy.

''So, you _great_ fighter'', Sandalphon teased, ''Who was the demon you fought so bravely?''

Raphael swallowed, ''The demon Ez-erm Baphomet.''

Both of the other angels' mouths fell open. ''You fought against a duke of hell? Against Baphomet?''

Raphael nodded before she picked something of the ground, ''See? There are still some of his feathers lying around'', she held a rather small (but for Gabriel still impressive) feather in Sandalphons face, who took it with great suspicion before smelling it. He made a disgusted gesture as if it was the worst smell ever.

''Raphael, I do think we underestimated you'', Gabriel smiled at her.

''Does.. Does that mean I can have my miracles back?''

The archangel began to laugh, ''I wouldn't take it that far.''

''But what if he comes back?'', Raphael tried to argue.

''Then you will _pray_ for backup'', Sandalphon answered.

''But-but-but''

''No buts. You still have them, just not that many. So, you have to choose them more carefully from now on'', Gabriel said as he patted her on her back again.

''And.. how long?''

''Until you learn how to use them properly'', the smaller angel answered. Raphael gave a tiny nod.

''Well then'', Gabriel clapped his hands, ''That will be all for now, I think. We are already working on your next appointment so stay ready.''

''Oh, ok. Where should I..?''

''We will tell you when it's time'', Sandalphon shut her off.

''Keep your good work up, Raphael. Just slow down on the miracles'', Gabriel said before vanishing in a flash of light. The other angel just shot her one last glare before vanishing himself.

Raphael stayed standing at the same spot for a few minutes to make sure nobody was watching her. Then she broke down to her knees, weeping into her hands.

_This was so close, so incredibly close!_

After a while the angel noticed footsteps approaching her from behind. She didn't need to turn her head to know who it was. ''How much did you hear?'', she asked with a trembling voice.

''Everything'', Ezra answered before he let himself down next to her. ''I cannot believe how they treat you.''

''Don't worry about it..'', Raphael answered while wiping tears of her face, ''I'm kinda used to it by now.''

''Isn't there anything you could do? To make them stop?'' The archangel shook her head. ''Have you tried to.. well.. talk to _Her_?'', the demon pointed upwards.

''She doesn't talk to us any-more.. We haven't heard anything from Her in ages..'', Raphael sighed and Ezra just watched her. ''Maybe you should report the same thing..'', she pointed downward, ''to your lot. So our stories match. Maybe you get a promotion for fighting an archangel?'', Raphael said with a teasing voice.

The demon chuckled, ''Yes that might be a good idea.'' They sat there for a while in silence, watching several humans fussing around the destroyed tower. ''What did you do?'', Ezra asked carefully, ''Why do they hate you so bad?''

''My.. best friend.. was kinda involved in the whole rebellion thing.. He fell..''

''I am sorry to hear that.''

''I tried to convince him. To just.. stay with me.. That he shouldn't go and fight against his own family.. needless to say that I failed'', the angel hugged her middle tightly.

''Who was he? I might know him.''

''Oh, I'm sure of that..''

Ezra considered her words but didn't push any farther. Raphael would talk to him when she was ready for it. ''Do you have anywhere you can stay?'', he asked.

The angel thought for a moment before answering, ''I guess not. Now that I'm short on miracles anyway.''

''There is a lovely little inn in the town a few miles south from here. Tell them you are one of Ezra's friends and you will get a room for you to rest . You can stay there as long as you like.''

''Where are you going?'', the angel turned to face him.

''I'll have to get down to hell for a while.. Work on a few reports. Mostly boring stuff'', he smiled at her before he got to his feet and Raphael followed suit. ''Well'', the demon began, ''I guess this is 'Goodbye' then?''

Raphael smiled sadly at him before coming closer, embracing Ezra in a hug. ''Thank you again, Ezra.''

The demon returned the hug, placing a soft kiss on Raphael's head, ''Thank you, my dear.''

After they broke loose, the angel turned south. Ezra watched her go with an unbearable ache in his heart. She turned around one last time and called with a smile on her face, ''Until our paths cross again, foul fiend!''

''I can't wait'', the demon whispered to himself before turning the other way, vanishing in the ground beneath him.


	11. Reports in Hell

As Ezra walked through the seemingly endless halls of Hell he was yet again reminded how much he hated this place. Yes, this place was full of feelings like desperation, fear, anger and lust (particularly from Asmodeus' 'office') but nonetheless, he despised Hell and it's inhabitants. Earth was his home. Especially in the company of a certain angel.

On his way to Beelzebub's office, to give in some reports, he was accompanied by his fellow dukes of hell Hastur and Ligur. Those two were almost inseparable although they would never admit to that.

''Baphomet'', the dark-skinned demon greeted him, ''It's been a while.''

''Indeed'', Ezra answered, ''But I'm afraid I won't be staying long.''

''That's a pity'', Hastur said sarcastically, ''We already planned a whole party for your return.''

''Well, I really appreciate your companies, but I have an appointment with lord Beelzebub. If you'll excuse me'', he pushed past them but they followed him anyway.

''Having anything important to report?'', Ligur asked behind him.

''Oh, just the normal.. _boring_ stuff as usual'', Ezra said nonchalantly.

''Oh really?'', Hastur commented, ''It doesn't _smell_ normal, if you'd ask me.''

''Well, as a matter of fact, I did not ask for your opinion but..''

''Yes, now that you mention it'', Ligur shut him off, ''You do smell rather.. different. Rather.. sweet.''

_Oh dear.. That blessed oil.._

''I would really like to explain..'', Ezra began as Hastur and Ligur slipped past him to block his way.

''So do explain, Baphomet. I insist.''

Now they were really playing with his patience. ''If you _must_ insist, I recommend we continue this in Beelzebub's office. This was part of my report anyway.''

The two other demons exchanged a look before they let Ezra pass. As they finally arrived at their destination, lord Beelzebub and lord Dagon were already waiting for them.

''Baphomet. Let's make this quick. What are your reports?'', the lord of flies demanded with a fierce voice.

''Right, yes..'', Ezra began while fidgeting with his hands.

' _You should report the same thing_ ', Raphael's voice echoed through his head, _'So our stories match'._

''Well, I am glad to announce to having tempted the king Nimrod successfully. His soul is ours. And it got even better'', he forced a smile on his face, ''I brought him to build a tower.''

''A tower?'', Hastur cut in, ''What's so special about that?''

''If you'd let me finish, my dear fellow, I'd tell you.''

''Go on then'', Dagon said with a sneer.

''As I was going to say, Nimrod build this tower to challenge God Herself.''

Ligur burst into laughter, ''He attempted to challenge God? What kind of idea is that?''

''Yes it was rather funny'', Ezra had to admit, but his smile vanished as he saw everyone staring at him and Ligur. ''Anyway.. Nimrod and his soldiers treated the slaves rather poorly, so the souls of many of the soldiers are ours as well. Not to forget the many slaves that died in cause of the exhaustion. Some even jumped to their death from the tower.''

''And?'', Beelzebub said, ''What happened to the tower?''

Ezra swallowed, ''I'm afraid it was smitten by heavenly force.''

''Lucky you'', Hastur cut in, ''how did you manage to survive that?''

''As a matter of fact, I was otherwise occupied.'' Everyone's attention was on him now. ''I fought with an angel.'' Now it was Hastur's turn to burst out in laughter. ''An archangel, to be precise.'' But the duke of hell just laughed even more hysterical at his words.

''Silenzze!'', Beelzebub commanded and Hastur stopped at once. ''Continue.''

''Thank you, my lord. As I was saying, I fought against the archangel Raphael. She got me by surprise and we.. wrestled with each other. She almost had me but, lucky for me, the sudden smiting of the tower distracted her long enough for me to get away.''

''Why didn't you kill her?'', Ligur asked, ''While she was.. distracted?''

''I couldn't risk it. If I had failed, she would have destroyed me.''

''And do you have any proof whatsoever?'', Hastur asked.

''I do, in fact'', and he pulled out a feather of his robe pocket, ''That is also the reason for my.. smell, I'm afraid.''

Beelzebub gestured to give them the feather. They looked closely at it before giving it to Dagon.

''It is real'', the lord of flies confirmed, ''This is from an archangel.''

Ezra released a sigh in relief.

''I am imprezzed'', Beelzebub began, ''And I think you should report thizz to the higher ups themzzelves.''

''The.. higher ups?'', the demon asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Luzzifer might want to hear it himzzelf from you. You might even get a promotion for that.''

''Oh, well'', Ezra stammered, ''I really appreciate your praise, but I'm not sure our king would be interested in my telling.''

''He will decide this for himself'', Dagon cut him off.

_I really shouldn't have said that_ , Ezra damned himself as he was led down to Lucifer's throne-room.

''My lord Luzzifer'', Beelzebub greeted the king of Hell with a bow, ''The duke Baphomet hazz something to report to you, which might be of your interezzt.''

''Is that so?'', Lucifer said full of curiosity, ''So please, do tell me, Baphomet. What is it that's so important?''

Ezra swallowed at the sight before him. Lucifer had beautiful black shoulder-length hair, his eyes as dark as a night-sky. His robe was pitch black with many golden ornamentations. Ezra hadn't seen Lucifer since his fall and it fascinated him that the king of Hell still looked so much like an angel. ''Actually, I think it isn't much worth mentioning'', the demon said while still fidgeting with his hands nervously. Lucifer gestured for him to move on and so Ezra did. ''I happened to fight an angel.''

''An archangel'', Beelzebub cut in.

The lightbringer raised his eyebrows in astonishment, ''Oh really? Which one was it? Michael? Gabriel – I never really liked him..''

''It was Raphael, my king.''

Lucifer stilled as he heard the name.

''He even got proof'', Beelzebub said as they raised the silver-white feather with the orange colored tip.

''Let me see it.'' The lord of flies bowed again before bringing the feather up to him. ''Did you.. kill her?'', Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow.

''No, my lord. I was just able to escape like that.'' He watched confused as the fallen angel stroked the feather in his hands. He was so careful with it, almost like he was handling a butterfly.

''This is impressive'', he said after a while, ''Do step forward, Baphomet.'' Ezra bowed and did as he was asked. ''I shall promote you to an _Archdemon_ ''

Ezra's eyes widened in surprise, ''My-my king, this is very generous of you but..''

''Are you speaking against my will, lord Baphomet?''

The demon swallowed, ''Of course not, my king.''

He did his best not to panic but Lucifer just winked at him with a smirk, ''Well then. Go back to earth and keep that good work up, _archdemon_ Baphomet.''

''Thank you, my king'', Ezra said as he was dismissed with a wave of Lucifer's hand.

''Tell me, Beez'', the demon king began as Ezra was out of hearing, ''Did you know that the archangel was on earth?''

The lord of flies thought for a moment, ''Not that I know of'', they said. ''Should we keep an eye on her?''

''Perhaps..'', Lucifer answered while still stroking the feather, ''Let's just see how things will turn out.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know  
> how I'm doing :)


	12. Sodom and Gomorrah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be prepared for the upcoming chapter. 2 of the 3 big warnings will apply in the second chapter of 'Sodom and Gomorrah' and just so you know, the 'major character death' won't be one of it..

''The whole city?'', Raphael asked with a shocked look on her face.

''Both of them'', Sandalphon assured her.

''With all due respect, but I just can't believe that there are no good people _at all_ in those cities.'' The other angel looked at her with a sneered face and Raphael bowed her head immediately. ''I am sorry, Sandalphon. I didn't meant to be disrespectful.''

All of a sudden Sandalphon formed an almost devilish grin, ''You know what? I make you an offer'', he began and Raphael looked up again. ''Find ten good people in Sodom, and the city shall be spared.''

The angel's face lit up. ''Just ten?'', she asked with an excited voice.

''Just ten'', Sandalphon repeated with a fake smile. ''You'll have.. a week. That should be more than enough time.''

''It is! Thank you very much! I promise, you won't be disappointed!'', Raphael said as she hurried back to earth.

The angel chuckled to himself, ''Oh I am sure of that.''

*****

''Ok, you can do this'', Raphael told herself as she arrived at the gates of Sodom, ''Just ten good people in seven days.''

With a straightened poise and a determined mind, she walked into the city. For her clothing she decided for a yellow coloured dress with plenty but small golden details, making her almost sparkly in the sun. Her green shawl was wrapped around her hips and her hair lay in a braid over her shoulder.

As she walked through the streets, her confidence already began to lower itself. Never had she seen anything like this. People were fighting and 'loving' in the open view and everyone seemed to be drunk.

 _Oh dear.._ , she thought to herself, _This might be a greater task after all.._

She encountered a small child and miracled a small bag of coins, as well as some bread and apples into existence as she approached the young one.

''Hello, my little one'', Raphael said with a soft voice, ''Are you hungry?'' She hold an apple as well as a chunk of bread towards the child. Before the angel had a chance to react, she was pushed down by few other children, which were quick to rip the bag of coins, as well as the food from her. It was over within seconds and the children ran off, laughing and shouting. Raphael blinked in confusion.

A few women, obviously whores, walked past the angel, who was still sitting on the ground, and began to spat at her, their faces full of disgust.

''We don't need _your_ kind here'', one of them said to Raphael.

''My.. kind?'', she asked confused.

''Yes, are you deaf or something?''

''I-I, well, no'', the angel stammered as she got to her feet, ''This must be a misunderstanding, I am sure of it!'' But her attempt to avoid a conflict failed and she was greeted with a knife at her throat instead.

''Who do you think you are, doll?'', the one with the knife asked, ''You come here, all fancy looking, making every man hunger after you, and don't you deny it! We saw the looks they sent you!'' Raphael swallowed. As she opened her mouth to speak she was shut down at once, ''You want to rob us of our jobs? Trouble our kids with your lame excuse of some 'mercy' or whatever you wish to call it? I should kill you right here, right now!''

_Well done, Raphael! You've been here like what? A few hours and you already got yourself discorporated. Sandalphon and the others will be so proud of you._

''Please, don't'', she stammered but the knife was pressed even harder at her throat, causing a small cut to bleed.

''Or what?'', the woman asked with a teasing voice.

''Or you'll have a problem with me, I'm afraid. And I would really appreciate if I don't have to make my hands dirty'', the voice behind them startled the women, and the knife dropped to the ground.

''Ezra?''

''Lord Ezra! Please excuse us, we didn't know she belongs to you!'', they stammered for excuses.

''Well, now you know. Off with you'', the demons voice advised them.

As the women went off, Raphael led a hand up her throat. ''I should have known that you are here'', she said with a rough voice, ''Thank you''

''And I have to admit, I would have never thought to meet you in a place like this, my dear girl. What brings you to this.. lovely city?'', Ezra asked while taking a quick look at Raphael's cut, ''Aren't you going to heal this?''

''I am still short on miracles and, if you must know, I have some work to do here.''

''And what kind of work is this, if I may ask?'', with a soft brush of his fingers the small wound closed itself.

''I have to find ten good people to safe the city from destruction. Again, thank you'', the angel answered as she checked her neck.

''I am afraid this is a waste of time. This city was probably even built on sins'', he said, ''And what was that about destruction?''

''Sandalphon informed me, that the two cities, Sodom and Gomorrah, will be smitten down in a week. They will burn in fire and sulphur because of their sins.. But Sandalphon assured me, that Sodom shall be speared if I find ten good souls.''

Ezras brow furrowed. He knew exactly what that archangel had in mind as he sent Raphael to her quest. ''I think it might be best if we just leave'', the demon offered his arm but the angel just looked at him with a mixture of anger and confusion.

''You can't be serious.''

''Trust me, my dear, I've never been more serious.'' Raphael shook her head in disbelieve. ''Listen to me. The sooner we get out of here, the better. I hardly think that, if you'll be here at the hour of destruction, you will not just have a few burnt feathers. This city is lost, Raphael'', Ezra did his best to convince the angel, but Raphael didn't think about giving up that easily.

''If you don't want to help me, fine. But I won't leave without even trying. I-I just have to believe that there are some good people around here. Please, Ezra. Let me try.''

And Satan damn him, but he could not resist those golden-green puppy eyes. ''Fine. I'll help you b-'', but the demon was cut off as the angel threw herself around his neck.

''Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Ezra!'', Raphael was literally beaming with joy.

''Yes, yes, alright. But promise me this, if we can't find anyone within the next two days, we'll get out of here.''

''I promise you'', Raphael said as she unwound herself from Ezra, ''We will be successful! I just feel it!''

And with that said, both beings began their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know  
> how I'm doing :) 
> 
> also - I'm going to move (probably next week) and I could really use some financial help..  
> Commissions are open on my Ko-Fi <3
> 
> Thank you guys so much and have a nice day <3
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes


	13. Sodom and Gomorrah pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE CW FOR RAPE AND VIOLENCE
> 
> i'm putting this one out sooner than usual  
> if you uncomfortable and want to skip this chapter pls send me a message and i'm gonna summarise it for you
> 
> I edited Ezra's promition from Lord to Archdemon. I liked this more tbh x)

''I cannot believe there isn't a single good soul..'', Raphael said exhausted, while deeply eyeing her fifth cup of wine.

They have been walking for two days straight. Even looking at the same spots over and over again but the city was drowning in sin. They settled down in a bar to relax and, for the most part, get wasted.

Ezra just sat and watched her in silence. The angel looked miserable and he couldn't bear to rub salt in her wounds.

''I should have listened to you.. I'm sorry that I wasted your time'', she said at the edge of tears.

''Oh I wouldn't say it was a complete waste of time. I rather enjoyed your company'', he smiled at Raphael, but she was too far gone in her thoughts. ''As you may know, I can sense sins and misery from far away. This city is exploding with this sensation. Even if I enjoy it, it exhausts me to no end. Everything comes from every location and that all at once. It is hard for me to keep track at this high rate'', Ezra admitted with a sigh.

''So why did you stay, then?'' the angel asked after draining and filling her cup for the sixth time.

''I don't know how to explain it, but it feels like a drug to me. Whenever an especially tantalising sensation hits me, I can't help but follow it.''

The angel considered his words, ''So what will you do after the cities are gone? Will you be ok?''

Ezra couldn't believe her words. _She is so miserable right now, but still, she cares for my needs and feelings._ ''I will be fine. Don't worry about me, my dear girl'', he offered her another smile, ''There will be still enough sinners on this world to entertain me.'' Raphael finally returned a soft smile but it was gone with the next train of thoughts. ''Talk to me. What bothers you?''

''Is it.. are you just keeping me company because I'm sad all the time?''

Ezra starred at her with wide eyes. ''What? Don't be ridiculous!''

''So what is it then? I am an angel, and you are a demon. We should hate each other and not drink together.'' The memories of their time together, their laughs, their endless talks and their closeness as they groomed each other wings and almost shared a kiss, flashed Ezra's mind.

As the demon considered his answer, Raphael emptied her cup and filled it immediately (for her seventh time) afterwards. The angel had a hard time to even sit straight but made no intention of sobering up any time soon. ''So, you're an 'archdemon' now, hmm?'', she suddenly burst out, her prior question obviously forgotten.

And Ezra had to admit, that he was glad that she did. He chuckled, ''Well, yes. The story about our 'glorious fight' left quite a mark.''

Raphael starred at the demon with her glassy eyes, ''I'm so glad for you! We should celebrate this!''

''Don't you think you already had enough wine?'', Ezra asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

''I-I-I think I know I can handle my el-alc-drinks. Thank you very much, good lord!'', the angel answered teasingly.

''Very well then,'' the demon began as he filled their cups yet again, ''to our glorious fight!''

''And to your promotion!'' Their cups clinked and Raphael pressed a quick kiss on Ezras cheek.

''I-I just get some fresh air for a moment'', the angel said as she stumbled to her feet, reaching for anything to keep her balanced.

''Do you need any help?'', Ezra asked with a grin on his face.

''Ngk, nah, I'm good. I'll be right back!'', Raphael waved her hand as she tottered towards the exit.

*****

The cold night air hit Raphael like slap in the face. She took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. The stars seemed to dance above her head. Trying her best to not fall over (she would have probably never managed to get up herself because of the high amount of alcohol in her blood) she stumbled a few steps to get a better view, unintentionally walking farther and farther away from the bar.

''Who taught you all how to dance?'', she pointed her finger up in the sky, '' 'cause angels don't dance! And I made you! And you! And you!''

Raphael giggled at her own soliloquy, not noticing the shadow that had followed her for a while now.

All of a sudden, her mood changed and she fell into a melancholy-like state. ''You all look sooo pretty up there.. but 'm still sad.. Just.. let me dance with you!'' The angel turned and turned around in circles until she almost stumbled to her knees.

But two strong hands caught her first. ''Hey there, slow down or you'll hurt yourself.''

Raphael blinked at the figure in confusion, unable to identify their face, ''Well thank you, kind sir, it's nice to see at least someone 's.. nice.''

''Yes..'', the man hissed, ''I am very nice. Heard you're sad? I can make you happy.''

''I am quite amused but thank you for your offer. I should really head back..'', but the figure still hold her tight.

''I bet I can make you feel even better. Such a pretty thing as you deserves just the best..''

The angel tried to concentrate, but everything in her vision seemed to blur. ''Oh if you could just lead me back to that bar, that would be great.'' Suddenly the man shoved her between two buildings and pressed her against a wall. ''Oi! I don't think that-'', but Raphael was shut down as the man forced an almost bruising kiss on her lips. She struggled to shove him off but he wouldn't let her go. His lips wandered down her neck and he cupped one of her breast in his hand. ''Please, stop.. I don't want-''

The man put his other hand over her mouth, ''Trust me'', he said with a lust-filled voice, ''You want this.'' He pressed her closer to the wall and Raphael could feel his stiffness through their clothes. Panic rose inside her but as she finally shoved him off, she landed face-first on the ground. The figure smirked down on her, ''So this is how you want it, huh?''

The angel tried to crawl off but the man caught her legs and pulled her back. ''Stop, please..'', she begged.

''Yes, just like that.. I like it when they beg..'', he ripped her dress open.

''No! Stop!'', her eyes where full of tears but the man didn't let go. As she made another attempt to crawl off, he pressed her face harshly on the ground while keeping her hands on her back.

''You are beautiful'', the man whispered in her ear. He spread her shaking legs with his knees and forced himself into her. Raphael tried to scream, but no sound came out of her throat. The man groaned behind her, pressing her face even harder into the dirt, ''Ooh.. You are so fucking tight.. You feel so fucking good..'' Silent tears wet the ground underneath her. ''You deserve this..'', the man told her over and over, ''You love this, don't you?''

''Ezra..'', it was nothing more than a whisper, a silent prayer until her eyes fell shut and her mind drove off into nothingness..

*****

Ezra's fingers tapped nervously on his cup. _She's been gone for a while now._ The angel had been quite exhausted. _Maybe she fell asleep underneath a tree?_ The demon chuckled at that thought.

'Ezra..', her voice suddenly whispering in his ear.

''Finally decided to accompany me again? I almost thought-'', he turned around but Raphael was nowhere to be seen. The demon lord got up and looked around in the bar if the angel was playing pranks on him. Ezra swallowed. Something was off. He tossed a few coins on the table and made his way outside. But the angel was out of sight. Sniffing the air, he tried to follow her scent. It was unmistakably in the stench of the city.

All of a sudden, the demon noticed a pure wave of lust, mixed with a (now) tiny bit of fear and despair. He tried to follow Raphael's smell but it began to mix with the other sensations. Ezra's steps turned faster and faster until he spot the source of lust. A man, dressed in a dirty brown robe, was bend over something on the ground. For a moment, Ezra let the sensation wash over him. Lust was one of the best ones. He tried put his focus back on Raphael and immediately, he felt his heart drop inside his chest.

 _That dress.. and those hair.._ There was only one being the demon had ever encountered with this shade of hair. His eyes went wide at the sudden realisation and he stumbled a few steps backwards in shock. ''No. No,no,no Raphael!'', Ezra called out, releasing his demonic form.

Before the man had a chance to release himself in the unconscious angel, he was snatched off of her and pressed into a wall with a mighty force, his feet dangling in the air. His scream of terror died down in the moment two red eyes starred directly in this soul.

''Do you have any idea what you have done?!'', the demon roared at him, but the man was to scared to answer. ''You forced yourself on a child of God!''

''I-I-I didn't forced myself on her'', the man stammered for excuses, ''She wanted it! She begged me for it!''

Raphael was still lying on the ground with blood on her cheek, where the man pressed her down, as well as between her thighs. The demon lord snapped at the sheer audacity of the man, throwing him against the wall until his skull cracked.

''You'll get a special treatment from me in hell, I can assure you that'', Ezra said as he let the corpse drop to the ground.

He changed back into his human form and went to his knees besides Raphael, pulling her into his lap and covering her bare and wounded body with the remaining fabric of her dress. Carefully, he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. ''Raphael?'', it was nothing more than a whisper, ''Raphael, it's me, wake up.'' But the angel's eyes remained closed.

He needed to take her out of the open view. Nor angel, demon or human should see her broken form.

Slowly, Ezra gathered her up into his arms. ''I will take care of you, don't you worry'', he told her, ''You can rest at my place as long as you want. Nobody will find you there. You'll be safe.. with me..''

A small miracle kept everyone's eyes off of him, as Ezra carried Raphael out of the city gates of Sodom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be uploaded like usual (this sunday)
> 
> stay safe my friends <3


	14. Sodom and Gomorrah pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - mentioning of Rape

Ezra never left Raphael's side, as she lay still unconscious in his bed. He watched her like a cat watching it's prey.

He brought her to his own personal little house, deep within the mountains, where he stored all his precious belongings like scrolls, some clay tablets as well as some souvenirs of former temptations he was rather proud of. But the most special now, was his sleeping angel.

Ezra wished a small bucket, filled with hot water, into existence as he carefully freed Raphael from her torn dress. Slowly, he began washing her with a sponge while she was seated in his lap, her head resting on Ezra's shoulder. The demon talked to angel in a deep and soothing voice, telling her every little detail he was doing or going to do, in case Raphael could hear him.

''I have to cut the dress off, my dear. But don't you worry, I'll get you an even prettier one.. I'm going to clean you up a bit.. Just relax and listen to my voice.. You are doing so very well, my dear..'' At one point, Ezra even tried to sing this lovely lullaby Raphael always sang to the children.

He handled the angel so careful as if she was a newborn kitten. Healing and cleaning Raphael by miracle was a too great to risk. Yes, his home was shielded and hidden, but still, too many miracles might catch someone's attention.

As he did his best to bath her with just a soft sponge and hot water, he couldn't get the pictures of the angel, laying face down and unconscious on the ground, while this disgrace of a human-being forced himself on her, out of his head. He damned himself for not going out of the bar with her. The state Raphael had been in plus the fact that they where in this awful city to begin with.

_H_ _ow could I have been so stupid? So careless?_

Demons usually didn't much care about anyone else, but the relationship Ezra had with the archangel.. was something special.

He damned himself, for not searching fast enough and for getting distracted by the sheer amount of sin that had surrounded him. But most of it all, he damned himself for just standing there, watching, even enjoying the pure sensation of lust that had spread out from that human scum.

Although tears began to fill his eyes, he didn't dare to release them. He was still a demon after all and Raphael should not see him in that state.

In soft and round movements Ezra began cleaning Raphael's bloody cheek. Her skin underneath was scarped open from the sand and stones of the ground she was pressed into.

''You've always had such a beautiful skin.. This will look just as good as new in no time. You'll see..''

The demon lifted first one of her arms, and then the other one and scrubbed alongside them as slowly and as gentle as possible. Bruises marked her wrists, where the man had hold them together. Ezra sat Raphael upright with caution, to clean her back and then her tummy and chest before he rested her against his body and shoulder once more. Not a single spot should remain where the human had laid his dirty hands on his angel.

''I'm going to clean your legs now. I'll make it as quick as possible so don't you worry.''

The water in the bucket remained miraculously clean and hot the whole time Ezra worked. At the sight of the dried blood on Raphael's inner thighs, the demon felt sick for the first time in his long life. He took some deep breaths to calm himself and not race down to hell to skin that man, who did this to his precious angel, for all eternity. Instead, the demon tried to concentrate on the things that were currently happening. Smoothly, the sponge went up and down Raphael's legs. With the help of a small miracle, the angel's privates didn't need that much cleaning. He didn't want to touch her at that special part of her body, without her even acknowledging it. Ezra wondered why the angel even made an effort to begin with, but concluded that it was probably for the best after all. Who knows what the man would have done if he hadn't found what he was looking for between her legs.

After Raphael was cleaned up, the demon dressed her in a cream coloured gown before he tuck her into the bed, which hadn't been there a few hours prior.

''You can rest as long as you like, my dear. I'll be right back. I'm just going to make me one of those drinks, the humans like so much. I think you would like them as well. It's brewed water mixed with different herbs. If you'd like to, I can make you some as soon as you wake up.'' He smiled down at her, even-though he knew that the angel wasn't able to see him.

Ezra went out of the house and took a deep breath. He just couldn't keep it in any-more so he began to scream up into the sky, ''Why?? God, are you even listening?? Why are you doing this to her?? What did she do to deserve this cruel treatment of yours?? The other angels treat her like shit and you just keep watching!! You give her all those bloody tasks, knowing, that they will break her heart! And now this?? If you want to punish someone than choose me, for Satan's sake! I am a demon! I deserve this, but she doesn't! Smite me but spare her!'' But as expected, Ezra got no answer. He fell to his knees, ''You don't deserve her love.. Nobody does..''

A deep sigh escaped his lips. ''Are you punishing her.. because of me? Because she likes to talk to me? Then please tell me, Mother. If this is her great sin, I'll leave! If this is what you want.'' And again, nothing but silence.

Ezra got to his feet again and moved slowly back to the house. He walked into the room where Raphael was still lying in bed, unmoved. The demon's brow furrowed but he forced a soft smile on his face, in case the angel could sense it somehow, as he took a seat besides the bed.


	15. Sodom and Gomorrah pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - Rape in the first paragraph (can be skipped)
> 
> last one for Sodom and Gomorrah! The next few parts will have a lot more fluff <3

The ground was cold and harsh underneath her bare body. She could still feel the weight of the man on top of her, hear him groaning in pleasure. Raphael screamed and screamed, but no sound came out of her throat. It was dark all around her. People seemed to walk just past them, ignoring her silent prayers. It felt like an eternity but the man kept thrusting into her with great force.

Finally two figures began to approach.

''Please!'', the angel begged, ''Please, help me!''

''Look at what you have done now, Raphael.''

The angel did her best to look up to the two beings in-front of her.

''This is what you deserve.''

''You are a disgrace.''

''Nothing but a disappointment.''

Raphael knew those voices without seeing their faces. ''Gabriel.. Sandalphon..'', her voice was weak, ''Help me..''

''You should have fallen a long time ago'', Gabriel said.

''You were never like the rest of us. You are not worthy of _Her_ love'', Sandalphon continued, ''And look at what you've done now! Tempting a human into sin. You are impure!''

''No! No, Mother, please, have mercy!''

''She left. You have no-one. No-one cares about you. You will fall for this!'', Gabriels words cut through her heart.

''No! No, please, no!'', she cried and cried until two strong hands picked her up.

''Calm down! You're safe! Raphael, wake up!'', Ezra was trying his best to keep his voice as calm as possible. He hadn't left the room the whole time while the angel slept, watching her.

Raphael's panic-filled screams made the demon jump and he was at her side at once. The eyes of the angel ripped open and she sat up so quickly, she almost hit Ezra in the process. The angel scanned the room frantically, her breath coming quick and unsteady.

The demon held up his hands in a calming gesture, ''Raphael, it's ok! You are ok! You are safe!''

At last, Raphael seemed to notice the other being in the room, her eyes filling up with tears in an instant. ''Ezra?'', her voice was hoarse from screaming.

''Yes, my dear. It's me.''

Raphael's face began to soften and she spread her arms towards the demon who quickly rushed to her, embracing her in a hug. The broken angel clang to him like dear life was depending on it. Slowly, Ezra stroked her back, hushing her while she wept. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, but Ezra didn't mind. It felt good to see her more alive than she had been in the past few days.

As Raphael calmed down, her sobs turning into whimpers which turned into soft sniffing, she began to speak, ''Was.. was it.. real?''

The demon tensed around her. ''I heard your prayer.. to me'', he swallowed, ''I wish I had been there faster..''

''But you came.. you saved me..''

''And _he_ won't do any more harm. Never again.''

The angel nodded against his chest. ''Did it happen? Are they gone?''

''Not yet, I think. I was with you while you.. slept.''

''How long?''

''Raphael, I-'', she cut him off.

''How long, Ezra?''

He sighed, ''Four days? Five at most. Why do you ask?''

Slowly, she began to break the embrace. ''Does anyone know?''

''That you are here? No. No-one knows about this place either. I shielded it.''

The angel looked at him with a questioned face, ''Am I in..''

''Oh no! No I would never bring you to Hell.'' Raphael considered his words before making a move to get up. But her legs where still shaky from the long time in bed. She almost fell to her knees, but Ezra was quick to steady her. ''Slow down, dear. You still need to heal.''

''No, I have to go. Now. Sandalphon probably wonders where I am..''

''No he won't'', his grip on Raphael's arms tightened, ''They never care. That's probably why he sent you to this awful city in the first place!''

''Ezra, I _need_ to go..''

''You don't. You can stay here! You are safe here!''

''You're hurting me.''

''I'm not hurting you! I would never! But they do!'', Ezra's eyes began to literally flare up in red, his black strains forming into horns, his height increasing as he slowly transformed into his demon form, ''They never cared about you! Because you are not like them!''

''Ezra, please..'', tears began to fill the angel's eyes once more, ''I can't..''

''You can! _We_ can!''

''You're scaring me, Ezra, please..'', her begging was nothing more like a whisper but suddenly, the demon seemed to hear her. See her. Frightened and so small and vulnerable in his big claws.

Realisation hit him and he backed off the angel at once. ''I-I-I am sorry, my dear, I-I'', Ezra began to stutter. He didn't registered Raphael coming closer to him until she reached up to catch his face in her hands.

''This is not you, Ezra. Baphomet is not who you are'', the angel said calmly as she stroked his furry cheek, ''Come back to me.'' And slowly, the demon lord transformed back into his human form, his face looking down to the floor in shame. Soft fingers on his chin, forced him to look into Raphael's shining green-golden eyes. ''I would love to stay with you, Ezra. But I can't. Heaven is my duty. I need to go back. Please, Ezra. Let me go.'' He raised his hand to touch hers which still lay on his cheek and nodded, a deep sigh escaping his lips. ''Thank you. For everything. It means so much to me.. You.. mean so much to me.'' She embraced him in a hug, ''Please stay here. Stay away from the cities. I couldn't bare to lose you. Promise me this. Promise me that you stay.''

Ezra's head rested atop Raphael's and he breathed in the sweet smell of her hair as he whispered into them, ''I promise.''

As the angel broke the embrace, she snapped her fingers and was dressed in a long and loose-fitting robe. It was plain white without the usual gold and green details, she liked so much. A soft smile formed on her lips as she made her way through the doorway, leaving the demon behind.

*****

''Raphael'', Sandalphon greeted her nonchalantly, his tone a hint of surprised, ''Did you find the ten souls as I asked you to?''

Pictures, memories flashed her mind. The women whom threatened her with a knife, sins around every corner, the man.. ''I did not, Sandalphon'', she looked down to her feet in shame.

 _Does he know? Does he know what happened? What I did?_ Her hands began to shake so she hid them behind her back.

''I see..'', the archangel began with an nasty grin on his face, ''Well then'', he clapped his hands, ''Let's free the earth from all those sinners, shall we?''

Raphael didn't answer. All of a sudden, the sky began to darken. ''I am sorry..'', she whispered towards the city as fire and sulphur began to rain down to the humans below.

''Look, Raphael'', Sandalphon said with an almost cheer-filled voice, ''Isn't it beautiful?''

And the angel watched the city burn and listened as the sound of screams began to silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and staying with me <3
> 
> if you want to support me, you can check out my ko-fi account :3
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes


	16. Crete

''I cannot believe we're doing this..'', Raphael mumbled to himself. His crimson hair was blowing in the wind of the Greek sea. The angel wore a knee-height creme coloured Chiton with a golden belt around the hips and a green wrap thrown over one shoulder.

Steps approached him from behind. ''Are you worried again, my friend?'', the young man, called Theseus, asked.

''Of course I am'', the angel snapped, ''I am here to keep you safe and you? You volunteer to get lost and probably eaten.'' The man behind him laughed. ''I don't think that's so funny. You're not making this easy for me, you know?''

Theseus stepped next to him, laying a strong hand on the angel's shoulder, ''I am not here to cause you trouble. I am doing this to save innocent children.''

Raphael sighed. How often had he himself tried to save innocent children. Even risking his own life for them. ''I know and I am so proud of you but you have to understand.. you cannot always save everyone. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about..''

Theseus nodded in agreement as he considered the angel's words. ''Do you believe it? What they say? About the beast?''

Raphael's brow furrowed in thought. ''I don't know, to be honest. I have never encountered anything like this before. Maybe someone got really drunk one night and thought they saw some kind of monster and now they put children inside a labyrinth in the hope the beast would spare them but the only thing that happens is that the kids can't find the exit and get lost in there?''

''Sound plausible,'' Theseus agreed, ''But still.. what if there _is_ this so-called Minotaur.. Do you think I can slay the beast?''

The angel smiled warmly at the man, ''Of course. You are a great warrior even for your young age. I have no doubt in you.''

With a slight blush on his cheeks, Theseus stared on the landscape which became bigger and bigger in the distance. ''We're almost there..''

''Don't be scared'', Raphael said with a calming voice, ''I won't let you get eaten.'' The man began to laugh at those words which made the angel smile even more. ''Go and get some sleep tonight. We should head out at sunrise.''

''Of course'', Theseus nodded, ''Goodnight, my friend.''

As soon as Raphael was alone on the deck, his face fell. He hugged his middle tightly. ''Worst case scenario? It's a demon and Theseus dies'', he whispered to himself with a sigh. ''Best case scenario? We find the children safe and sound.'' The angel looked up into the sky which slowly got darker by the minute. ''Mother? Please have mercy on Theseus soul. He is a good man. Please don't let him die on my watch.. I don't think I would be able to live with myself any longer if he did.'' Taking one last deep breath of the sea breeze, the angel retired inside his chamber to get some rest as well.

*****

The next morning came sooner than Raphael would have liked to.

''So, this is it then?'', Theseus said as he stared at the entrance of the labyrinth in front of them. The walls were built so high, one man could never climb on top of them.

_I could try to fly up there and take a look.._

The angel felt the fearful stare Theseus shot him from the side. Although Raphael had a strong feeling of unease, he smiled at the young man, laying a hand on his shoulder to gift him some calming energy, ''Stay close to me. And be prepared for anything that might be in there. We might need something to mark the way we already went..''

''Like this?'', Theseus held a clew of thread in the angel's face. ''Ariadne gave it to me before we left.''

Raphael eyed the object in the man's hand, ''It's better than nothing. Tie it somewhere and let's get this over with.'' Theseus did as he was asked and together they made their way into the labyrinth, the angel leading the way.

They walked for, what it felt like, hours. ''No sign of the kids yet.. But also no monster so far so I guess that's something'', Raphael did his best to stay positive as his company seemed to slowly lose his mind.

''Everything looks the same.. You can't even see the sun from in here..''

''I know'', the angel said, ''We can turn back and leave if you want to.''

''What? No! We already got so far! At least I think so..''

''But you are exhausted. Maybe you should sit down for a while?'', the angel gestured to a nearby corner.

As Theseus opened his mouth to argue a loud roar clanged through the maze. ''Did-did you hear that?''

Raphael held up his hand to shush the man and listened closely as another roar was heard. ''We need to take this way'', he said as he began to move, Theseus close behind him.

''I never heard a scream like this one'', the man said in a trembling voice.

''It's not from an animal. Not from the ones I know off at least.''

''And how many do you know of?''

 _All of them_ , Raphael thought to himself as he rushed further into the maze. ''Come on, I think we are close.'' As he got no answer, the angel turned around to find himself alone. ''Theseus?'', he called out, ''Theseus! Where are you?!'' He ran back to where he came from, or, did he come this way? Or was it the one over there? _Shitshitshit!_ Raphael was lost. And so was probably Theseus.

But the angel continued to move until he found himself in-front of a giant cave. ''Theseus?'', he called inside, ''Children? Anyone?'' He took a few cautious steps inside, thin bones cracking underneath his feet. All of a sudden, there was some kind of movement somewhere in the dark. ''Hello?'', the angel called again but the only answer he got, was his own voice echoing back at him, ''Ok who-ever it is in here, don't make me smite you!'' Raphael listened again, noticing a sound which reminded him of hooves on a stone ground.

Red eyes began to stare at him from the dark and he found himself unable to move in shock. ''No. This can't be. You cannot be real!'' It happened within the flash of an eye that the angel was hauled up and pressed against a wall with such force, it would have broken a human in half. Raphael was gasping for air, although he didn't need to. He tried to take a closer look at the beast in-front of him. Red eyes were piercing right through him and that's when he noticed it. The beast did not in fact look like a bull, but instead, it had the head of a goat.

''Ez..'', was all he could manage before he was cut off by Theseus.

''Raphael!'', the man screamed as he saw the angel struggling against the beast. It threw the perplexed angel to the ground as Theseus lifted up his sword and raced forwards.

''No! Wait!'', Raphael choked but the man seemed to know only rage. The beast prepared itself for an attack, shoving his horns in Theseus' direction. Before the two of them collided, Raphael stood between them, his wings spread wide to protect the being behind him, ''Stop!!'', he screamed with heavenly force, which knocked the man from his feet, ''Wait, please! This is no Minotaur!'' Theseus stared at him with wide eyes and in disbelief. ''You should rest a while'', and with a wave of his hand, the man fell asleep immediately.

The angel turned around, ''Ezra? It's me, Raphael.'' The demon tilted his head at him. As Raphael raised a hand towards him, the demon took a careful sniff before leaning into the hand. ''What happened? What is going on here?'', there was no anger in his voice, only worry and confusion. Slowly, Ezra transformed back into his human form, sinking to his knees exhausted. Raphael was by his side at once, holding him tight while stroking his back, ''It's ok, Ezra. I'm here.''

The demon raised his head to look at the angel more properly. ''Raphael, my dear, it really is you'', he raised a hand to touch the angel's cheek, ''I felt you, as you entered but.. It's been so long, my dear.''

''I know, and I am so deeply sorry..'', tears started to fill up his eyes.

''Don't be. I'm glad to see that you're alive and well. Although in a new body? I don't recall ever seeing you adam-shaped.''

''Yes'', the angel forced a smile on his lips, ''It's not the kind of body I'm really comfortable with.. But the other angels suggested that I should change to the form I've chosen now. People tend to have more.. respect.. for this form. And Gabriel suggested it would be safer as well..''

''Oh, my dear'', Ezra said while brushing a tear of Raphael's cheek, ''You look just as beautiful as ever. But if you don't feel comfortable, I suggest you should change back to what you prefer.''

''Thank you'', Raphael said with a sad smile.

''No need for that.'' Both beings continued to smile at each other before they remembered Theseus was still laying next to them. ''So..'', the demon began, ''Might want to introduce this young man to me?''

The angel chuckled, ''This is Theseus. We came here to.. well.. slay the Minotaur and save the children. I agree.. this is kind of awkward now.''

Ezra's laugh felt so warm, so genuine and Raphael enjoyed every second of that beautiful sound. ''So, should I let myself get discorporated by him or..?''

''Oh no, we will figure something out. Are.. Did you.. the children?''

The demon raised his eyebrows, ''Oh. Oh no! I could never! Not children at least. No, don't you worry, they are safe. I guided them out of the maze and gave them a few coins on their way.''

''Ezra, I would have never expected that. Some might even say you did a nice..'', but the demon cut him off.

''No. Don't say that. I just wanted some rest. After you left, I was.. worried. But maybe we should talk another time, don't you think?''

''Yes'', the angel agreed, ''You might be right. And I might even have an idea.. Do you know where I can find the head of a bull?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know  
> how I'm doing :)


	17. Crete pt. 2

With the help of a small miracle, Theseus began to stir.

''Wake up, Theseus. You did it!'', Raphael shook the man gently.

''Wha-What happened?'', he was still confused from sleep.

''You slayed the mighty beast! The Minotaur is dead, all thanks to you, my friend.''

The young man let himself sit up with the help of the angel and looked around their surroundings. ''We're.. not in the labyrinth any more?''

''Oh my, you were so exhausted after the fight that you fell asleep as soon as you guided our way out. The sheer amount of adrenalin might have influenced your memory.. What is the last thing you remember?''

Theseus brow furrowed in thought, ''We were walking.. There was this loud noise.. then you were gone.. there was that cave.. and-and the monster.. it had you pinned against a wall.. I thought it would swallow you whole! After that.. I can't really remember a thing.. but there was a light of some sort and after that, everything is gone.''

''Don't worry about it'', Raphael said in a calming voice while giving his shoulder a soft squeeze with his hand, ''That's an completely normal reaction of your body.''

Theseus gave an uncertain nod. All of a sudden he noticed a bloody bag next to the angel. ''Is-Is that the..''

''The head of the beast, yes.''

The young man swallowed, ''Can-can I?''

''Of course, it's your trophy. Take a look if you like'', Raphael said while handing him the rather big bag.

Carefully, Theseus peaked inside. ''It's.. a bull's head?''

''Well, yes. It was a Minotaur after all.''

''It looks so.. normal. No red eyes or sharp teeth or anything like that.''

''Do you want to go back inside and try to find another one that suits your expectations or..?'', the angel asked with a teasing voice.

Theseus looked at him with wide eyes, ''Oh no, please don't.''

''Well then'', Raphael said as he got up, reaching a hand towards the man on the ground to help him up, ''I think we should go, don't you? I am sure the king will prepare a generous feast for your victory.'' A big smile formed on Theseus' face as he took the offered hand, both beings making their way back to the city.

*****

The celebration was indeed a generous one, covering the whole city. The people laughed, danced and drank to Theseus' victory. Raphael's eyes sparkled in joy as he watched his friend dancing with the princess Ariadne. Both seemingly had a crush on each other so it was nice to see them both enjoying each other's company. He was so lost in watching everyone celebrating that the angel didn't even notice the demon approaching behind him.

''You did a great job, my dear.''

Raphael turned around and his mouth immediately fell open in astonishment of the view in-front of him. Ezra was dressed in a black chiton, which went down to the ground, a midnight blue wrap was covering his shoulders and his eyes shined like the most beautiful rubies. The moonlight made his white hair almost look like a halo on top of his head. Raphael could feel his cheeks turning red so he quickly hid behind a cup of wine. ''Couldn't have done it without your help'', he said in a shy voice.

The demon chuckled, ''Don't say that. What if anyone heard you saying things like that? My good reputation would fall immediately.''

The angel just raised an eyebrow as he smirked up at his company. ''Listen, Ezra, I..'', but he was cut off by the loud cheering of the crowd.

''Maybe we should go somewhere else? Somewhere more quiet? To talk, I mean.''

The angel swallowed but nodded in agreement. He followed Ezra close behind as they made their way out of the town.

*****

It was a clear night and the stars were shining above the pair as they walked up the hills to sit beneath old olive trees, enjoying the view of the sea in the distance. A deep sigh escaped Raphael's lips as he prepared to speak. They haven't seen each other since the events in Sodom and Gomorrah.

''Isn't this just lovely?'', Ezra spoke after a while.

''Huh?'', the angel was caught off guard.

''The island, I mean. The sea, the nature,'' he picked a few olives from a branch above them, ''the sky..''

''Yes, I guess it is..'', Raphael said as he declined an olive from the demon. There was too much else going on in his mind right now to truly enjoy the scenery. ''Ezra, there's something I need to tell you'', the angel began and Ezra turned to watch him closely. ''I didn't meant for it to.. take so long..''

The demon raised an eyebrow in question, ''I am not sure if I'm following you, my dear.''

Raphael hit his head back against the tree in frustration, closing his eyes, ''After everything that happened.. back then.. in Sodom.. I was just.. scared.. and confused and I didn't know-'', as the angel began rambling, Ezra took his hands in his own, hushing him.

''Everything is fine, angel. You don't need to explain yourself to me. I completely understand your decisions.''

''But how can you?'', Raphael snapped as he stood up at once, ''How can you say that? You saved my life, and that wasn't the first time if I may remind you! You took care of me and I left you! And for what? For my 'lovely' co-workers who couldn't even care less about me and make me change into something I am absolutely not comfortable with!'', the angel gestured up and down on himself, his voice already tear-filled, ''You might be a demon, but you don't deserve this. I don't deserve you'', he turned his back towards Ezra and covered his face in his hands.

''Ok now, that's enough'', the demon said as he got up and closed the distance between them, softly touching Raphael's shoulders to turn him around, ''None of this is your fault. And don't try to argue with me about this!'' The angel opened and closed his mouth, not meeting Ezra's eyes. ''You, my dear'', the demon began as he lifted Raphael's chin up to look into his eyes, wiping away tears from his cheeks, ''are the most stubborn creature I have ever encountered.'' The angel made a move to turn away but Ezra held him firm but gentle by his side. ''But you are so much more than that. You are an _angel,_ and I mean that. No-one has ever treated me with such love and even respect like you do, my dear. You are always working on finding the good in everyone. Even in a demon like me. Since the very first time we met. You trusted me. You talked to me. There was the chance, on more than one occasion, for you to smite me. To do what everyone else tells you to do. But you didn't. You are something truly special. What happened to you was.. unspeakably cruel. I would never even dare to use that, and what you chose to do afterwards, against you'', he brushed a loose strand of hair, which had fallen in Raphael's face, behind his ear, ''You mean too much to me.''

The angel was lost in Ezra's eyes and the love which flowed off the demon in waves. He took a small step closer, reaching a hand up to caress Ezra's cheek. Raphael licked his lips as his eyes wandered down to the demon's mouth. ''I feel so too, Ezra. I really do.''

The demon's breath visibly hitched at those words, eyeing the angel closely. The world seemed to stop spinning as their faces got closer and closer until their lips finally pressed against each other's. For a moment, they stayed like this. Both too afraid to make the next move. Carefully, Raphael let his tongue brush against Ezra's lips, asking for an invite which the demon gladly followed suit. The angel swung his hands around Ezra's neck, the demon placing his softly on Raphael's slight hips. A soft moan escaped Raphael's lips as Ezra flickered his tongue inside the angel's mouth, tasting him.

After a while, Ezra broke their kiss, both already out of breath, their lips red and puffy. ''Raphael, dear.. Is this what you want?''

The angel looked at him with questioned eyes. ''Yes..'', it was almost a whisper, ''D-Don't you want..'', but Ezra broke him off immediately.

''No! No, I mean.. I do want this. You have to understand, I wanted this for so long. But..'', he cupped one of Raphael's cheeks in his hand, the angel leaning into the touch, ''I need to know that you're comfortable.''

Raphael seemed to consider his words and took a few steps back. Ezra held his breath, unsure if he'd gone too far. The angel turned around to face the demon. He lifted one hand into the air. Slowly, he let it wander up and down his body, transforming it back to it's female form and better fitting clothes. The demon still watched in silence, not daring to make a move. ''Now'', the angel began, ''I am completely comfortable.'' She smiled at him and Ezra finally released his breath in relief.

Raphael guided him back to their previous spot beneath the olive trees where they continued enjoying the view as well as the company of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :3
> 
> feel free to leave some comments/kudos to let me know how i'm doing :3
> 
> as i mentioned previously, I'm right in the middle of moving and would be more than happy over  
> a little help financially x)  
> art-commissions are open on my Ko-Fi <3
> 
> have a lovely weekend, my darlings <3
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/nanny_snakeeyes


	18. Crete pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW ~ the lightest smut you'll ever witness :b

It was still dark and the demon and angel pair were still sitting underneath the old olive trees. Raphael leaned her head against Ezra's shoulder, the demon breathing in the angel's sweet smell and warmth while holding her hands tight in his.

''What have you been up to in this past millennia?'', Raphael's voice brought him back on earth.

''Oh, you know, the usual.. A few temptations here, causing a bit of trouble there.. Nothing really worth mentioning I'm afraid.. But I always kept an eye out for you.''

Raphael leaned forward and looked back at the demon with a frown, ''You were looking for me? The whole time?''

''Well, not the _whole_ time'', the demon chuckled but his face quickly fell, ''I was just.. worried about you.''

All of a sudden, the angel hopped onto his lap. Guilt was written all over her face, ''I am so sorry, Ezra. I really am'', she leaned forward to lie against his chest, hugging him weakly,''I should have contacted you.. I truly hope you'll be able to forgive me one day..''

''Don't say that'', the demon began while stroking her back in a calming mannerr, ''There's nothing to forgive. I am just glad that you are alive and well.''

''But..'', the angel said while breaking the embrace, her hands resting on his chest, ''You can be angry with me. Just.. yell at me or something.''

Ezra chuckled, his hands cupping her hips, ''You _want_ me to be angry?'', he asked in a teasing voice.

''Well, no. But yes. Tell me how I can make it up to you.''

But the demon just smiled at the angel in his lap, ''You already did. By just being here with me. I enjoy your company very much, if I may say so.''

''And so do I'', Raphael smiled shyly. Neither of them knew who made the first move, but suddenly, their lips were yet again pressed against each other's. The angel cupped Ezra's cheeks in her hands. Her touches as light as a feather and the demon would luckily drown in the pleasure of her caresses. Their tongues found each other, making Raphael moan just ever so slightly. Unintentionally, she began to move on Ezra's lap, up and down, rhythmic to their kissing. Ezra's hands remained on Raphael's hips, softly stroking her with his thumbs. All of a sudden, the demon's heart began to drop as he noticed his effort starting to twitch under Raphael's movement. He wasn't sure if the angel noticed it or not, but he didn't dare to make a move. But then, the angel broke the kiss, looking Ezra deep in his shining red eyes.

The demon swallowed. ''I-I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't mean to-'', but he was hushed with a finger on his lips.

''It's ok'', it was almost a whisper, ''I want to make you happy, Ezra'' The demon could feel his face heating up as Raphael slowly lifted her hips and began to move a hand between her legs.

Ezra caught her hand, ''I don't.. I mean.. You don't _have_ to do this. If you don't want to. I am not forcing you to do anything you're not comfortable with.''

Raphael smiled warmly at him, ''I know you would never hurt me, Ezra. But I want to. I want to make you feel good. If this is what you want as well.''

''I-I do, but please, don't think of it as your duty or something like that.''

''I don't. Do you trust me?''

''Of course'', Ezra almost choked on those words.

''Relax..'', Raphael breathed into his ear as she leaned forward. She placed soft kisses on Ezra's ear and neck, her hand wandering down the demon's body until she reached his stiffness. His breath hitched as she carefully stroked him under his tunic.

''Raphael..'', he breathed, ''Angel..''

Gently, the angel began to move Ezra's chiton above his hips, to reveal his hard cock. She placed a soft hand around the demon and began to slowly move it up and down, her thumb brushing careful over the tip of the head. Ezra couldn't help but moan at her gentle touches. The angel watched his face closely for any hint of discomfort. But what she saw was only pleasure and love. Ezra let his head lean back against the tree, his hands still resting on Raphael's hips. He opened his eyes to catch the angel still watching him with a soft smile on her lips. ''Is this alright?'', she asked with a shy voice. A nod was her answer and she leant forward to press soft kisses against Ezra's cheek, her hand still stroking in a smooth motion.

''Where-where did you learn things like that?'', the demon chuckled between heavy breaths.

''I spend quite some time Adam-shaped..'', she kissed him again, ''..and sometimes..'', another kiss, ''..when I felt especially lonely and lost in thought about you..'', a nibble at Ezra's earlobe, ''..I noticed my effort reacting to the pictures of you in my head..''

The demon swallowed, his heart pounding even harder inside his chest as he got closer to his release. ''Oh, did you now?'', he asked almost breathless. Raphael hummed against his neck as she planted more kisses there. ''And-and what did you do?'', he could feel her smile against his skin before she answered.

''I touched myself..'', she licked over his ear, enjoying the sound of Ezra moaning softly underneath her, ''..just like that..''

''Angel.. I-I'm gonna-'', as the orgasm took him, he caught Raphael in a tight embrace, breathing heavily against her shoulder while she continued to kiss Ezra on top of his head. After a while, the demon seemed to catch his breath again. He reached a hand up to cup the angel's cheek in his hand and kissed her deeply before speaking up again, ''I.. Raphael, I-''

''You don't need to say anything'', the angel said while slowly stroking his cheek with the back of her hand, ''The pleasure's all mine.'' And Ezra believed her.

The pair continued to cuddle together all night, Raphael leaning on the demon's shoulder, until the sun began to rise.

''Where will you be going next?'', Ezra asked with an almost sleepy voice.

''I'm not sure.. But something big is coming soon.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''Well..'', Raphael sat up a bit and turned around to face the demon, ''Of course, I'm not really supposed to tell you this, but rumour has it that the messiahs, the son of God, will be born in a few decades. Everyone is going crazy right now.. In Heaven, I mean.''

Ezra's brow furrowed, ''You mean like.. the literal son of God?'', confusion was written all over his face.

''Well, our Mother won't be the one giving birth to him, if that's what you mean. Heaven will find a suitable.. host.''

''That's a nice way of putting it.''

Raphael pressed her smile into a thin line, ''Yep.. Not my choice of words. You know how they are up there. No-one ever seems to bother much about the humans. And I.. have trouble understanding why. I mean, I've been here since.. the beginning. And I loved almost every moment of it. To see them grow, always trying something new, inventing things.. It's just..'', the angel always seemed to glow a little when talking about humans, and Ezra enjoyed every second of it, bathing in it.

''I understand completely what you're trying to say.''

''You do?'', Raphael's eyes sparkled in the light of the rising sun.

''Of course. Just in case you don't know, but I've been here just as long as you have, my dear.''

''Yes, but still'', the angel said with a teasing voice and raised eyebrows, ''I enjoy watching them make progress and you, my darling demon, enjoy watching them suffer and fail.''

''Oh, I wouldn't say _enjoy_..''

''But you also wouldn't deny it.''

Ezra began to laugh, ''Ok you got me there!'', and Raphael was quick to join him in laughter.

After a while of soft giggling and a few soft kisses the demon cleared his throat, ''So, to come back to our previous conversation, am I right to conclude that you have, perhaps, a few days, weeks.. off?''

The angel smile widened, ''Well, yes. Where are you getting at?'', she smirked while already knowing his answer.

''Well'', Ezra began, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably as he watched Raphael's grin, ''It's just a sheer coincidence that I as well happen to have some.. time off.''

''Soooo.. what are you proposing, you foul fiend?''

''May I tempt you to some kind of.. vacation?''

The angel made a face as if to consider it, but the waves of love coming off of her gave her away, ''Temptation accomplished.''

Ezra's eyes widened in joy and Raphael could swear, that she had never seen such a look on his face.

They spent the following months travelling to different countries and continents, trying almost every food and drink the world had to offer, although, it was mostly the demon who consumed the food while the angel tasted the wine. They talked and laughed all day and night, placing hidden kisses on the other when no-one was looking and just enjoyed the company of each other. Neither of them seemed to notice the pair of eyes which were following them around..


	19. Rome

One might not realise it, but travelling the world by foot could get quite exhausting, even for eternal beings. The pair had travelled all around the continent. Currently, they found themselves in Italy. In Rome, to be precise. The summer sun was shining down on them, while they strolled through the town. Raphael enjoyed every single drop of sunlight, while Ezra seemed to suffer in the heat.

''Are you alright?'', the angel asked in a worried voice, ''Your head seems to explode at any moment.'' Beads of sweat covered the demon's face and he was slightly shaking. ''I think you're having a heat-stroke.. Come on, there's a fountain where you can rest for a while'', Raphael said as she guided Ezra towards a bench. The angel dipped her hands into the cold water of the fountain and placed them on the demon's head, performing a small miracle of healing for her companion.

Ezra relaxed instantly. ''Thank you, my dear..'', he breathed, ''I just need to sit for a few seconds to collect myself'', he smiled at her in an attempt to soothe Raphael's worries, but the angel just smiled sadly back at him.

''I think the market is nearby.. I'll get you something to eat and drink. Just stay here and relax. I'll be right back.'' And before the demon had a chance to protest, the angel huddled off, her white-gold tunic waving in the wind.

Ezra leaned back and closed his eyes while listening to the sound of the splashing water behind him. All of a sudden, he felt something. A demonic presence appeared somewhere nearby. Ezra looked around and spotted a disposable demon, Eric, making a poor attempt to hide behind a corner. An annoyed sigh escaped Ezra's lips, as he got up to confront his associate. If the lower demon would find out about Raphael, or them together, it would be his doom.

''You need to work on your stealth'', he said with a growling voice as he appeared behind Eric, startling him completely, ''What do you want?''

''Lord Baphomet, excuse my interruption'', the disposal bowed.

''Yes, so, what is it?''

''Hell hadn't heard of you in a while.. I was sent to.. make sure everything is fine.. Well, bad.. But not bad-bad it's-'', he stammered but Ezra broke him off.

''Yes, well, go and tell them that I am alive and well and send them my Thanks for their.. concern. Anything else?'', the demon was losing his patience more and more.

''Well, yes, Lord Baphomet, Hell has noticed a heavenly presence which seemed to follow you around.'' Shit. ''The dukes Hastur and Ligur are proposing their aid if you are in the need of it.''

''You can assure them, everything is under control. Now, off you go. And don't bother me again if it isn't rather important.''

''Yes, my Lord'', Eric bowed again before vanishing into thin air.

''There you are!'', Raphael's voice startled him from behind, ''I told you to stay at that bench, didn't I?'' The demon turned around to face her. Raphael still had that worried look on her face and a small basket of fruits in her arms. ''I've got you some berries and apples. Oh and some water of course. I pressed some lemon in it, that should make you feel refreshed and..'', the angel took a sniff, ''What is that smell? Is this..'', her eyes went wide in realisation, ''Have they seen us? What did they want? What-''

''Calm down, angel. Everything is fine'', he tried to assure her, placing steadying hands on her shoulders, ''They just wanted to check in, that's all.''

''Are you sure? We can end this and I'll leave if it's-'', Ezra hushed her with a soft kiss.

''Everything is fine, my dear. They are gone, don't worry. Let's just'', he picked a grape from her basket, ''enjoy our day.''

Raphael still didn't seem to be convinced but nodded, ''Alright. But you really should rest for a while'', she brought one of her cool hands up to his cheek, ''You still have a high temperature..''

''Very well, lead the way'', the demon offered her his elbow and Raphael accepted it with a smile as she guided him back to the fountain.

Both sat and Ezra savoured his little delicacies, taking his time with every bite. Raphael wasn't quite fond of eating herself but the way the demon seemingly enjoyed himself while consuming almost every meal the word had to offer, was a sight the angel couldn't get enough of. She often caught herself staring at Ezra, completely lost in thought. If the demon noticed her, he wouldn't say a word.

''Have you ever tried one of those?'', he asked while offering the angel a handful of grapes.

Raphael shook her head, ''Not in that form at least. I do enjoy them as wine.''

Ezra chuckled, ''You should try them.''

After a short second of hesitation, the angel reached over and took one grape out of his hand and popped it into her mouth. The demon watched her closely as she began to softly chew, her eyes widening, ''Those are sweet'', she said while considering the taste, ''And they taste nothing like wine.'' The demon began to laugh and Raphael though it was the most beautiful sound on this planet.

''Alright, what about those'', he placed a few ribes in his hand, ''Those aren't that sweet''

Again, the angel took a few and placed them in her mouth. The second she began to chew, her face formed into a grimace, ''Oi! Oh, they're sour! Holy sh-''

''Language, dear.''

''You did that on purpose, didn't you!'', she said with a smile on her face.

Ezra chuckled and pointed a finger to himself, ''Demon, remember?''

''Oh you foul fiend'', Raphael said with a teasing voice. Both continued to sit and laugh until the sun began to slowly set. ''Are you feeling any better now? It's not as hot as before'', the angel asked while placing her hands on Ezra's temples to check.

''I'm alright, angel. Thank you.''

''Don't thank me, it still sounds.. weird, hearing it from a demon.'' The pair smiled at each other like two newly in love teenagers. ''When I was at the market, a woman gave me a nice tip which I actually wanted to try for a while now..''

Ezra's eyes widened as he watched Raphael who almost seemed shy at her proposal. They have been together for months now, but never have they shared intimacy since that night in Crete. The demon swallowed, ''Yeah? What is it?''

''Have you ever been to a thermae before? The woman said the water is supposed to have some healing impact on the body. And they have all kinds of stuff there!'', Raphael was as excited as a child on christmas eve, ''They have like three different kinds of fountain temperature in there, as well as floor heating and sweat baths. There's supposed to be one great thermae nearby if.. if you even want to. We don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought-''

But Ezra cut her off as she began rambling again, ''This sounds lovely, my dear. I've never been to one myself, but I would love to try them with you.''

Raphael's eyes sparkled in joy, ''Really? Oh this is going to be sooo relaxing.. And I think, miraculously everyone there got suddenly tired and went home.''

Ezra laughed at her words. ''I guess we should get going then? Oh, and what kind of clothing is suitable for a thermae?''

The angel's cheeks blushed, ''I heard the usually dress in their birthday-suit.'' The demon almost choked on a grape. ''I mean, we can cover ourselves if you're not comfortable..''

''No! No, please excuse me, I just wasn't expecting it.''

A shy smile formed on Raphael's lips, ''So.. Do you wanna go?''

''With pleasure.''

And with that said, the couple made their way through the city, towards their destination.


	20. Rome, Thermae, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - some smut ;)

The thermae was stunning. The night sky shining above the different pools, the water softly steaming. Ornaments embellished the walls and the pillars. Ezra, dressed in a simple woven fabric around his hips, waited patiently for his angel, carefully dipping his hand in the water.

''How is it?'', Raphael's voice called from behind, ''The water, I mean.'' As the demon turned around to look at his company, his breath got caught in his throat. The angel had nothing but an almost see-through shawl wrapped around her body, her crimson locks pinned up in a bun. Noticing Ezra's glare, she blushed. ''Is everything alright? I can dress myself if you-''

''No, please. I-I am sorry, my dear. It's just..'', he searched for the right words while stepping closer to Raphael, ''You're just so.. unbelievably beautiful.''

''You.. really think so?''

''Dearest..'', he began while softly stroking her cheek, ''Would I ever lie to you?''

''I don't know'', the angel said with a smile on her face, ''You tell me.''

Ezra cupped Raphael's face in his hands and kissed her, love coming off both of them in waves, ''I would never dare.''

The angel placed another small kiss on his lips before slowly sauntering towards the pool, her hips moving in an almost hypnotising way. She stopped on the opposite side, Ezra watching her every move. Careful, she let her fingers wander over her slender form, unwrapping the shawl from her body before letting it fall to the ground. Ezra couldn't keep his eyes off her. After all, this was the first time he saw the angel completely nude, after the events in Sodom. His eyes wandered up and down her body, the shadow of her collarbone, her firm breasts, the contour of her hips, the soft bush of crimson hair between her legs and, oh, those seemingly endless legs. Raphael watched his face closely. The demon looked at her, like she was the sweetest and most exquisite dessert.

She kneeled down to let her hand wander into the water, humming at the warm temperature. As the angel got up, she held her arms out in-front of her, before jumping head-first into the water. Her body in the water, as she dove towards Ezra, was the most elegant he had ever seen. The angel moved almost as sleek as a serpent. Raphael came to a halt in-front of the demon, smiling at him from under the surface. As she let her head emerge from the water, she held out a hand towards Ezra, who was still just standing and watching her. He bent down to grab her hand, ''Already enough of-'', but the demon couldn't end his sentence as the angel suddenly grabbed him with both arms and pulled him into the water, laughing almost hysterically at the perplexed demon next to her.

''I'm sorry'', she said between her giggles, ''I just couldn't help it.''

''You-you-you.. siren!'' But that only made Raphael laugh harder. ''Very well, you leave me no choice'', Ezra said in a serious tone before he began splashing water right into her face.

''Oh, ok. I guess it is sealed then..'', the angel began, ''This means war! Brace yourself!'', and with that said, a 'glorious' battle began. Water splashed in every direction, sometimes in miraculously high waves, both screaming and laughing. After one especially great wave towards Raphael, she was blinded by her own hair covering her face. ''I yield!'', she called out, moving her arms around as if she was searching for some halt, ''I yield, oh mighty demon! You have defeated me in battle!'', she let herself fall backwards dramatically, just floating on the water, still giggling.

''Ha! The victory is mine!'', Ezra called while hauling his hands into the air, ''Now tell me, what shall I do with you, now that you are defeated?''

''Have mercy!''

The demon came closer towards the floating angel, holding his hands under her body as if to carry her bridal style. He leaned closer to her ear, whispering, ''I am a demon. I don't do mercy.''

''Oh noooo!'', Raphael screamed dramatically as Ezra grabbed her, pulling her under water with him.

Lucky for them, neither had to actually breathe to survive. The angel was still held in Ezra's arms, her hair finally floating away from her face to reveal her loving eyes and smile. Both looked at each other until the demon slowly closed the distance between them, kissing her sensually. Raphael responded with the same energy, swinging her hands around the demon's neck. Ezra brought them both up to the surface again, where their kiss deepened. With great caution, he guided them towards the stairs, pressing the angel against them. Raphael moved her body and swung her legs around the demons hips, feeling his stiffness poking at her entrance. At that, Ezra stopped, ''Raphael.. angel.. we can stop if you want to..''

The angel placed soft kisses and little bites around Ezra's throat, making his knees wobbly. ''What if'', she said between kisses, ''I don't want you to stop.''

The demon moaned softly at her touches, ''I don't want to hurt you.''

''I know, and you won't, trust me'' Pure lust was streaming off the angel, Ezra breathing in and enjoying the sensation. ''I want you, Ezra.''

''And I want you, my dear, so very, very much..'', he breathed heavily as his effort continued to stroke between the angel's legs.

''Then take me, my darling'', Raphael almost begged, ''I am yours.'' The demon did his best to withstand but as the angel breathed a soft ''Please'' into his ear, he couldn't resist any longer. He stood, Raphael pressed close to him, as he took hold of her small hips, guiding her down on himself, ever so slowly. Ezra watched her face closely as he slid inside her, to make sure he wasn't hurting her in any way. The angel looked deep into his eyes, moaning as the demon moved deeper inside her. ''Oh! Ezra, yes! You feel so good..''

Ezra breathed heavily at the sensation, lifting Raphael carefully up and down on himself, while the angel covered his back in scratch marks. With a wave of Raphael's hand they turned, Ezra now seated on the stairs with the angel on-top of him. His hands wandering all over her body, touching, feeling, tasting, while Raphael led the pace. The angel's nails dug into Ezra's shoulders, both moaning into each other's mouth. ''Angel..'', the demon breathed, ''I.. I-''

''It's ok..'', Raphael whispered while picking up the pace, ''I'm here''

He kissed her tenderly, keeping her body close to his. ''I'm going to..''

''Come with me, Ezra'', Raphael's voice turning high pitched as the orgasm took her, Ezra following shortly after, as the angel's body twitched and pulsed around his cock. He buried his face in Raphael's neck, holding her as close as possible in his embrace. The angel placed soft kisses on his head, letting his hair glide through her fingers.

''I love you..'', Ezra breathed while listening to the angel's heartbeat. The kissing and petting stopped at once and the demon could feel his heart stop beating. Raphael remained sitting on Ezra but leaned back to catch his eyes.

''W-what did you say?'', her voice seemed to be trembling.

''I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'', but the angel hushed him with a loving kiss before bringing their foreheads together.

''It's ok.. I know.. I've always known.. and..'', the demon swallowed, ''I love you too, Ezra.''

Now it was his turn to lean back to catch her eyes, ''Y-you do?''

The angel smiled warmly at him before placing another tender kiss on his lips. ''I'm an angel, remember? I can sense love.. and I always felt yours.. I was.. I was just.. scared. If anyone would find out.. I wouldn't know what to do, Ezra. I cannot lose you.''

Ezra cupped her cheek in his hand, stroking it with his thumb, ''You won't lose me, my dear. I promise you. We just.. need to be careful. More careful than in the past months..'' Raphael nodded, a single tear dropping from her eye, the demon kissing it away. ''We can make this work.''

''I couldn't wish for more, than to be by your side.'' Ever so softly, Ezra picked her up and placed her in another position, the angel's head now resting on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. They stayed like this for what could have been hours, until Raphael began to shiver.

''It's getting rather cold, isn't it?'', Ezra whispered into her hair.

''It is.. I'm gonna try one of those sweat baths. You wanna join me?''

''I'd like to wait here, if you don't mind? I think I've transpired enough for a day.''

''Of course'', Raphael smiled kindly at him and placed one last kiss on his lips before getting up, ''I won't be long''

''Take your time, dear.'' Ezra watched her as she miracled her shawl into a bigger piece of fabric, wrapping it around her slim body.

As she sauntered towards the other baths she turned around again, ''You sure you're going to be ok?''

''I can entertain myself if that's what you're worried about.''

The angel chuckled, ''Alright.. Just behave yourself, will you?''

He smirked back at her, ''Oh, you know me, don't you?''

''I do'', Raphael called over her shoulder, ''That's why I'm asking you.''

Ezra's eyes followed her until she was out of his sight. With a pleased sigh the demon leaned back and watched the stars above him. His mind was racing and his feelings so overwhelmed that he completely missed the demonic presence appearing within the walls of the thermae..


	21. Rome, Thermae, pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - injuries (not too graphic), minor character death

With a sweet hum on her lips, Raphael padded towards the caldarium to warm herself up. Of course, she could've used a miracle for this, but where would be the fun in that? Opening the heavy door, the angel stepped inside, the heat at a still pleasant temperature.

 _Might be a good thing that Ezra doesn't join me_ , she thought to herself, _he probably would collapse in an instant_.

As the door fell close behind her, Raphael took a seat on one of the benches, which were heated by a furnace under the floor. The angel sighed in pleasure at the comfortable warmth surrounding her. A hot plunge bath in the middle of the room ensured a high humidity. It felt like heaven.. well, not literally. Raphael let her mind wander around her previous time with Ezra.

 _He loves me_ , she still couldn't quite believe it. It was like a dream coming true. Suddenly, she heard footsteps come closer. ''I'll be right there'', she called out, ''Just give me a minute.. This feels amazing..'' But the only answer she got was the sound of something locking shut. ''Ezra?'', the angel asked, ''Is that you?'' Stupid question, after all, she did made sure that no humans would be around.

Raphael sat up a bit only to notice a sudden dizziness. Something felt wrong. The heat began to increase and the steam began to scratch in her lungs. The angel began to choke, the floor underneath her getting too hot to walk on. She snapped her fingers almost hysterically, only to realise that she was unable to perform a miracle. Raphael cried out in pain as she made her way towards the door. But it was locked, locked by a demon. ''Ezra!'', the angel screamed, ''Help! I can't get-'', but another violent cough cut her off. She jumped onto a bench, kneeling on it to spare her blistered soles. With all of her remaining might, Raphael cried ''Ezra!!'' one last time, before the coughing got stronger, and her vision slowly began to blur.

*****

''Lord Baphomet!'', a unfortunately familiar voice called, ''I did it! I think, I did it!''

Annoyed, Ezra turned his head to look at the sudden unwelcome company. ''Eric!'', his voice angry as he got to his feet, ''I told you to go! Why are you still here, for Satan's sake?''

The disposable demon grinned from ear to ear, ''I think I finally did it! I will finally get recognition! This is the end of Eric, the disposal, and the birth of Duke Eric, the angel-slayer!''

''Angel-slayer? What are you talking about-'', Ezra's eyes widened in horror, ''What did you do?'', he tried to speak in a calm voice.

''You remember the angel I told you about?''

''Yes..?'', his fists were clenched so tight, his knuckles turned completely white.

''Well, I followed you, my lord, to ensure your safety, when I noticed the angel followed you here! Luckily, she didn't seem to notice your presence. So I waited for the right moment and BAM!'', the disposable pushed his fist in his other hand to gesture a hit, ''I got her! I trapped her in one of the rooms and set it on hellfire! It was genius!'', he clapped himself on his shoulders, ''I'll finally get my reputation, you'll see! Are-are you ok, lord Baphomet?''

Ezra's knees turned wobbly and he had trouble standing upright, bracing himself on a wall. _She can't be dead.. This cannot be!_ Eric seemed to babble something, but Ezra paid that no mind. His mind was off at the terror that filled him.

' _Ezra_!', it was a faint call so the demon listened more closely.. 'Ezra!'

''She's still alive..'', he whispered to himself. Almost taking flight, Ezra rushed past the lesser demon, searching for Raphael's presence. There was the sound of someone coughing, and he followed it right to a massive door. With a wave of his hand, the door swung open, heavy smoke blasting out of the room. With a snap of his fingers the hellfire vanished, revealing a covering angel on a bench, gasping for air. Without a second thought Ezra rushed inside and gathered Raphael into his arms. The angel yelped in pain as the demon touched her burned legs.

Carefully, he placed her on the cool ground to take a closer look at her. ''Raphael, can you hear me?'', he asked with a trembling voice. The wounded angel looked into his eyes, nodding before the cough caught her again. ''Try not to breathe, angel! Remind your body that you don't need to!'' She closed her eyes and mouth and concentrated while shaking violently. ''I'm going to take a look at your feet, try to relax'', Ezra said while softly taking on foot in his hands. With the help of a small miracle, the skin on her soles began to slowly close again. Still trying not to breathe, Raphael clapped at his shoulder to get his attention, shaking her head violently in a matter of ' _don't heal it, they will know!_ '

''I have to, my dear'', the demon argued, ''This was hellfire and I'm afraid that not even you, the angel of healing herself, can heal it properly.''

''Lord Baphomet!'', the sudden voice startled the pair, their eyes quickly falling on the lower demon, ''She's.. still alive? And what are you-'', but he was unable to end his sentence as the angel suddenly flew towards him with such speed, sending them both into the pool a few metres behind them.

It took Ezra a few seconds to process what just happened, until he finally got up and rushed towards the struggling angel and demon. Raphael had the lesser demon under water and Ezra's eyes widened in shock. ''Raphael! What-''

''Get away from the water!'', she screamed. His mouth fell open at the realisation of what was about to happen. ''Get away! Now!'', the angel screamed again and Ezra found himself pinned against a wall with a mighty force. Raphael took one last look at Ezra to make sure he was in a safe distance before she began speaking in an ancient tongue, the water beginning to bubble.

 _She's blessing the water.._ The demon closed his eyes, not wanting to see the execution of a fellow demon. After only a moment everything went quiet and Ezra opened his eyes again to see Raphael now standing on the water.. alone. She made her way towards Ezra, the water vanishing completely with a wave of her hand. Raphael collapsed to her knees in an instant as she was standing on solid ground again, sobbing and shaking violently. ''Is-Is it all gone?'', it was nothing more than a whisper but the angel nodded. Ezra was at Raphael's side within the blink of an eye, holding her in a tight embrace.

''I'm sorry'', she wept, ''There was no other way!''

The demon drew calming circles on the angel's back, ''I know, my dear. It's ok.. I told him to leave, but he wouldn't listen.''

''I didn't want to.. I never killed anything before!''

''You did what you had to do..'' Although he did his best to sooth Raphael, Ezra was quite shaken as well.

''I think'', the angel sniffed, ''we should go our separate ways for a while.. This-'', she wildly gestured around themselves, ''probably caught a lot of attention from both sides..''

The demon tightened his embrace but nodded. ''You're right.. although I don't like this..'', he said while kissing Raphael's temple.

''Maybe, one day, we could have a picnic together or.. share dinner'', the angel forced a smile on her face, ''It probably won't be in the near future but.. I just want to have a nice thought to hold onto.. Something to look forward to.''

Ezra smiled sadly back at her, ''Of course. I would love to.''

The couple shared a long and tender kiss before they both got up, dressing themselves. ''I should probably stay here.. I can explain the massive amount of holy water better than you'', the angel suggested.

''Presumably, yes. But I still have to stay near Rome. Hell sent him here because of me after all.''

''Alright..'', Raphael breathed as tears began to fill her eyes again. ''Just remember the story, ok? So we have the same one.''

''Of course'', the demon said as he closed the distance between them, whipping away the angel's tears, ''Watch out for yourself, will you? I don't know when we'll meet again but.. just remember..'', Ezra took a deep breath as he gazed into Raphael's eyes, ''I love you. And we will meet again.''

The angel pressed her mouth into a thin line, ''I know'', she embraced the demon one last time, ''I love you too, Ezra.''

And after one last kiss, the demon was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Please let me know what you think and if there's any way to improve myself :3


	22. Rome, Thermae, pt. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - graphic depictions of injuries/violence in the last paragraph (which can be skipped)

Raphael was still sitting at the stairs of the pool, as the sun slowly began to rise and birds started to sing. The angel had filled the pool with water again, her hand playing on the surface. The appearance of two celestial beings made her turn around.

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as she noticed Michael and Uriel approaching her.

 _Everyone's better than Sandalphon_ , she thought to herself as she got up to greet her company. The two of them at least tried to look sympathetic.

''Raphael'', Michael began, ''care to enlighten us on the mess you've made here?''

''Well, nice to see you too.''

The archangel rolled her eyes but Uriel stepped closer to Raphael, a frown on her face, ''Are those.. burn-marks?'', she asked while taking on of Raph's hands in hers.

''From hellfire, yes.''

Now Michael stepped quickly closer to take a look as well, ''Where is the demon now?''

''I.. I destroyed them.. I blessed the water..''

''Which demon was it?'', Michael asked. ''Was it that Baphomet?''

Raphael's eyes grew wide, ''W-What? No! I-I mean, it wasn't Baphomet, but a lesser demon. He set to room I was in on hellfire..''

''How did you managed to get out?''

''Ngk'', the angel swallowed, ''I just managed to get out at the last second.''

''So, you're telling us, that one simple lower-class demon almost destroyed an archangel? All by himself? Haven't you sensed his presence?''

''I was.. distracted.''

''By what? What could distract you so much, that you completely miss a demon?''

Raphael felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, ''I.. I slept.. I fell asleep in the caldarium. I know it was stupid and I-'', but Michael broke her off.

''Stupid indeed. You almost destroyed yourself by sloth.. I cannot believe this..'', the archangel turned her back on Raphael and walked a few steps.

''Please show me your feet. They probably got the worst of your injuries'', Uriel said in a calm voice and Raphael followed suit, taking a seat on a bench. ''Huh'', the angel in front of her exclaimed, ''They don't look so bad after all.. Did you.. heal them?''

At those words Michael turned around once more and shot a glare towards Raphael. ''You can't _heal_ hellfire wounds.''

Raph swallowed, ''Well _I am_ the archangel of healing after all'', she said jokingly but neither of the two angels seemed to find it funny, so she continued, ''I think I was just very lucky. Perhaps the holy water contributed to the healing process. After all, I was literally swimming in it.''

Uriel seemed to consider her words, ''We might have to check into that.. Maybe make a few tests..''

''T-tests? On whom?''

''Nothing of your concern I am sure'', Michael snapped.

''In the meantime'', Uriel said again in a calm voice to break the tension in the air, ''You should head towards Bethlehem. Rumour has it that the messiahs shall be born in a few years.''

''So soon? I thought it would still take a few decades to-''

''Gabriel is the one to bring the message to the host'', Uriel began to giggle, ''You should have seen his face when he was choosen.'' Finally Raphael began to lighten up as well. The thought of Gabriel awkwardly trying to even speak to a human being was just hilarious on it's own but bringing such an important message..

''That poor woman..'', Raphael chuckled and Uriel sent her a wink before Michael shut them both off.

''Enough of this. Raphael, take your way to the town called Bethlehem and stay ready. We will send you further information within the next months. Uriel, let's go.''

And within a small flash of light, both beings were gone.

*****

''He got what?!'', Hastur asked (screeched) hysterical.

''I told him to get back to you guys, but the poor fellow just wouldn't listen.''

''Did you see it?'', Ligur asked with a furrowed brow.

''Of course not! At least I am smart enough to forgo holy water when I sense it! And there must have been quite an amount of it. The whole city ponged like it. I hate to say this, but poor Eric had it coming.''

''Yes but still, this is just gruesome'', the duke of hell said with an disgusted look on his face, ''But yet again, you managed to get out just in time..''

''Luck of the devil'', Ezra answered with a smirk.

The pale, black-eyed demon took a step closer towards Ezra, who remained to stay with confident posture. ''I don't trust you, Baphomet'', he sneered.

''Oh, wouldn't it be a strange world if demons walked around trusting each other?'', Ezra said as he starred down at his opponent, ''And may I remind you, duke Hastur, that you are speaking to an Archdemon? Keep your filthy tongue quiet before I rip it out of your mouth. Am I clear?'' As the duke remained to just stare at Ezra with a look full of hate, he repeated himself, ''Am I clear, duke Hastur?''

The demon took a step back without breaking eye contact. ''Yes.. _lord_ Baphomet.''

''Very well then,'' Ezra said with a fake smile, ''While I am here I don't want to be disturbed'', and he turned around to retire to his own chambers.

As he was out of sight, Ligur stepped closer to his companion, ''Whatever you're planing to do, don't. It will not be worth it.''

An evil grin formed on Hastur's face, ''Oh don't worry.. it will be..''

*

Back in his chamber, Ezra released a big sigh. Hate was too kind to describe his feelings towards Hastur, but sadly, there was nothing for him to do about it.. yet.

A soft whine sounded from a nearby room. As Ezra opened the heavy door towards said room, he smiled at the sight in-front of him.

On chains, which dangled from the ceiling, hang a man, just low enough that his toes reached the ground. His eye-sockets were nothing but dark and bloody holes, and his mouth was sewed shut. Many of his finger- and toenails had been ripped off, as well as the skin around his wrists where the chains secured him. His genitalia was torn to shreds.

''Hello, my boy'', Ezra greeted the man, which immediately began to shiver at the sound of his voice, ''I am afraid, it took me a little bit longer than expected to come back.. But don't you worry, we have all the time in the world.''

With a wave of his hand, the man was back to full health, all injuries gone.

''Please'', he begged, ''No more! Please, have mercy!''

Ezra approached him from behind, his slow steps echoing through the room. He leaned closer to his ear, his breath on the man's skin making him shiver even more, ''Yes..'', Ezra hissed, ''Just like that.. I like it when they beg..''

The man screeched in agony as the demon began to slowly peel the skin off his back..


	23. Bethlehem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - Childbirth
> 
> have a long one for once, because you deserve it <3

The sun was slowly setting over Bethlehem, painting the sky in the most beautiful shades of yellow, pink and purple. On a small hill, not far from said town, sat an angel, patiently waiting for a special couple to cross her way. Her eyes wandered up and down the roads, her knees wiping anxiously on the ground.

''Where are they'', she whispered to herself, ''I just hope nothing got into their way..'' Remorse got to her. ''I did the right thing.. It's alright.. It's all part of the great plan.. I hope.''

''You're an angel'', a warm and familiar voice spoke from behind her, ''I don't think you even can do the wrong thing.''

Raphael turned around with a smile on her lips, an all too familiar billy-goat looking back at her with it's shining red eyes. ''I hoped you might be here'', the angel said as the goat took a seat besides her, ''It's been a few years. I was beginning to worry about you.''

''Some of my _lovely_ colleagues started to get suspicious.. Thought it might be best for both of us if I keep my distance.'' The angel raised her hand to pet the demon's head, scratching him behind the ears. ''So'', he began after a few minutes of pleasant scratches, ''Do you want to confess your sins?''

''I didn't sin!'', Raphael protested, the petting stopping at once, ''I just.. followed the great plan 's all.''

Ezra tilted his head, ''And what is your part in the ineffable plan?''

The angel sighted, ''You do know what's supposed to happen tonight, don't you? That's why you're here, right?''

If a goat were able to furrow it's brow, the demon would have done it. ''I don't think I do. I just noticed that you've been in this town for a while now and wanted to drop by to see you.''

The angel leaned down to kiss Ezra's furry head, ''Tonight's the night where the messiahs shall be born.''

''Already? I thought this wasn't to happen in the next few decades?''

''Yeah'', Raphael agreed, ''Me too.. They sent me here just after Rome..''

''And what was it you had to do?''

Another sigh escaped the angel and she pulled her knees closer, hugging them tight, ''I had to make sure that no rooms would be available for the pregnant mother..''

''W-why? That's, that's..''

''I know'', the angel broke him off, ''But I'm not allowed to question the _great plan_ '', she couldn't hide the mocking tone in her voice, ''Gabriel always threatens me when I ask too much.''

Just the sound of the name made Ezra's horns itchy. He knew how Raphael was treated in heaven, especially from said archangel. ''How does he threaten you?'', the demon tried to keep a calm voice.

''He says I could fall.. just like the last ones that asked too many questions.. But no angel fell since the rebellion so I don't think that's true.. but still.. I don't want to risk it..'' Ezra remembered his fall way too well. The way Her grace was ripped away from him, the smell of his wings burning, the hot sulphur eating his skin.. He shivered just slightly but Raphael still noticed and placed a cool hand on the billy-goat's back to send him some calming energy. ''Don't think about it please. You probably have enough on your mind already, I didn't mean to bother you even more.''

''You could never bother me, my dear.''

After a while of comfortable silence Raphael began to speak again, ''It might be best after all.. If I'd fall.. We could be together without worrying that someone might watches..''

At once the demon shifted back into his human form, taking hold of the angel so she had to directly look into his shining eyes, ''I don't EVER want to hear you say such a thing again! Never again!'', Raphael tried to speak but she was too baffled to make a sound, ''I wouldn't wish my greatest nemesis the unbearable pain that comes with the fall! Never! It rips your soul out, Raphael! It rips and tears you to shreds until nothing of your former self is left! I don't ever want to hear such a stupid thing from you ever again! Do you understand?''

The angel's eyes had filled with tears at the horror that Ezra was describing. ''I-I'm sorry..'' At the sight of her now falling tears, the demon calmed down immediately, gathering the shaking angel into a tight embrace. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..'', Raphael babbled over and over while Ezra softly stroke her back and kissed her on the head.

''It's ok, my dear. I didn't mean to.. explode like that.. it's just.. the most horrible experience someone could ever imagine.. I don't want that to happen to you. Never, my sweet angel. One day we will be able to be together. Properly. I promise.''

Raphael nodded softly against Ezra's chest, slowly calming herself again. ''I missed you'', the angel sniffed.

''I missed you too, my love. So very much.''

She leaned back a little to look into the demon's eyes, ''I love you.''

A gentle smile formed on his lips as he moved forward to kiss her, ''And I love you, my angel.''

But their moment of love and tenderness was quickly shut down by cries for help. Raphael looked behind Ezra and immediately spotted the long awaited couple. ''That's them?'', the demon asked.

''That's them'', the stunned angel confirmed.

''Go.'' And so Raphael did. She almost flew down the hill towards the pair.

In-front of them she came to a stop at once, ''Hello there. What seems-'', she tried to act casually but was quickly shut down by the pain-filled cries from the expecting mother. ''Oh dear.. When did the contractions start?'' The man looked at her with questioned eyes. ''The pain? When did it start?'', the angel asked again.

''I-I.. maybe a few minutes? We tried to find a room for the night, but everyone is booked up.''

Raphael pressed her lips into a thin line. ''How bad is the pain on a scale from one to ten?''

''It starts with a-a four? But its getting worse every-'', another contraction cut her off, ''Ten! Ten!''

The angel quickly swung her arms around the pregnant mother to give her support, the man just continued to watch in horror. ''You! Daddy-to-be! Do you see that stable up there?'', she pointed along the street which led out of the city, ''Run up there and make some kind of bed for your wife. I'll help her get there, now go!'' And off he ran.

''Thank you'', the mother-to-be said, ''He was driving me nuts..''

The angel chuckled, ''I thought so. You're welcome..?''

''Mariam.''

''Nice to meet you, Mariam. Let's get this baby born, shall we?'' Not far from them, a black billy-goat watched them paddle towards the stable and began slowly to make his way there as well.

After what had felt like an eternity, the two women finally reached the stable. The man was quick to make some kind of bed made of straw and some linen to cover it.

''Great job!'', the angel praised the still shaken looking man, ''This will do just perfectly.'' A small extra miracle made sure it was soft enough for Mariam to lie at least kinda comfortable. Carefully, Raphael helped the mother to lay down at the some-how-bed, before she made her way towards the father-to-be, ''You are doing a great job so far, …?''

''Yusuf. Thank you, I am so very grateful of having at least one person here who knows what they're doing.'' He looked slightly pale and Raphael began to worry. She didn't want to send him away but his distressed energy was not the best for the struggling mother-to-be.

The angel spotted two red eyes in the distance and immediately felt more confident. ''Yusuf, could you be so kind to fetch me a bucket of water from the well nearby? Mariam will need it.''

''Of course!'', but before he could ran off again, Raphael placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

''And take a deep breath. You need to at least try to calm dowm a bit. I know, it sounds almost impossible right now, but you can do this. It will help to soothe your wife as well.'' Yusuf locked eyes with Mariam, smiling softly at her before he hurried off to get some water.

''It hurts..'', the mother-to-be whimpered from behind the angel, getting her attention immediately. Raphael went to her knees in-front of the woman, giving her legs soft strokes which soothed Mariam's pain at least a little.

 _'_ _'Don't interfere''_ , Michael had said to her, _''Everything has to go according to plan!''_ _Easing her sorrow a little won't count as interference.._

She looked up to the woman, ''I need to take a look, if that's ok? I just want to see how far we already are.''

''Yes, yes anything! Please, I just want it to stop!''

''I know.. I'll do my best to make it as.. comfortable as possible for you.''

''I didn't want this'', Mariam said suddenly, making Raphael look up again, ''I just.. I didn't had to say anything to this. _A gift from God_ , but I didn't ask for it!''

''Oh, I know. I can't even imagine having something like this happening to me.. But do you know what? You will be so happy afterwards. Believe me. Your son will be very special, and so very good. He will teach love and peace to the people around him. He will change the world..''

The angel was so lost in thought that she didn't noticed Mariam's glare, ''H-How do you know that? I never said any of this.. Not even that it's going to be a son..''

 _Shit_ , Raphael thought to herself, _guess I blew it yet again._

As she struggled for an answer Yusuf rushed inside, a bucket of water in his hand. ''W-What's going on?'', he asked as he felt the tension around them.

Another big contraction hit, forcing Mariam to scream in pain, her question suddenly forgotten, which Raphael was all too glad for. She quickly focused on the still-ongoing-birth again. The sound of small hoofs paddling up to the working angel, clang in her ears. ''Yusuf'', she called and the man was by her side at once, ''Bring me the water and some cloths. I'm sure there are some lying around'', she glanced at the billy-goat which nodded just slightly at her.

''I found some!''

''Good. I want you to dip one in the water and bring it to your wife. Pat her face with it to get rid of the sweat.'' Yusuf did as he was asked, whispering soothing words into Mariam's ear. ''Are you a strong man, Yusuf?'', the angel asked.

''I-I think so, yes. Why?''

''Good. I want you to take Mariam's hand. It's going to happen any moment now.'' The woman cried but as she hold her husband's hand in her's, all fear seemed to wash away. ''And Mariam?'' Her eyes where on Raphael at once. ''You will have to press soon, as strong as you can, do you understand?'' She nodded. ''And before you break your husband's hand, grab one of the horns'', she nodded towards Ezra, ''They won't be so easy to break.''

The couple's soft chuckled made the angel smile. A soft blew of protest came from the goat, but it still paddled closer to the pregnant woman, poking her shoulder with it's snout.

''Ok, here he comes.. Mariam, are you ready?'' She looked at Raphael with big eyes and nodded as her husband squeezed her hand reassuring. ''Ok, now, push!'' And Mariam did. ''Good job! Don't forget to breath. Yusuf, breath with her! Deep and slow breaths.. Good! Just like that! And now, push!''

The woman's cries were probably heard through all of Bethlehem. They continued like this for agonizing minutes, until.. ''I can see him! One last big push, Mariam! Now!'' And after another heart-filled cry, another smaller one followed. The soft cries of a newborn.

Raphael smiled from one ear to another as she gathered the small being into a big linen. ''Hello, little one. It's so nice to finally meet you in person. Now, there are some people I would really like to introduce you to.. Say 'Hello' to mummy and daddy. Mummy and daddy, please say 'Hello' to your healthy and beautiful baby boy.'' The parents cried tears of joy as Raphael handed them the newborn.

''I'll leave you alone for a moment..'', the angel said as she slowly made her way out of the stable, the black billy-goat following her. As she was out of sight of the pair, she leaned against the small shelter and released a big sigh.

''You did very well, my dear.''

''You think so?'', she said with a smirk as she sank down to the ground, breathing in the fresh air of the night.

''I believe, this wasn't your first time?''

The angel chuckled, ''No, not the first time, but a rather important one. I remember the first time tho.. Back then with Eve.. I was so scared but it felt so unbelievably good afterwards. To hold that new life. The first life to ever actually be born.''

''I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday.. From the very moment I laid my eyes on you, I was lost. And then.. you even talked to me..''

''Of course I talked to you. You were standing there, all alone.. You felt pity for the humans.. I liked that.. After all, it was my fault that they were.. expelled.''

''What are you talking about? I tempted Eve to eat that apple, you didn't do a thing.''

''And that's exactly my point.'' The demon looked at her with questioning eyes. ''I saw you.. back then. In the garden. I watched you wander around and I was just.. stunned. Everyone told me demons were those ugly and nasty creatures but you.. you looked so.. beautiful. Your skin, your face, your eyes, your hair.. you looked too perfect and I couldn't stop watching you. Unfortunately I completely missed the part where you offered Eve the apple so.. yeah.''

The demon was baffled, his muzzle open in astonishment. ''So what you're saying is.. You had a crush on me..''

Raphael's face turned red in an instant, ''I-I wouldn't call it a _crush_.. I was just.. fascinated, 's all..''

''Call it whatever you like, my dear.'' The angel didn't need to see his human face to know that Ezra had a smugly smirk on his face.

''I should get back inside.. Clean the poor woman up a bit..'', Raphael got up but came to a stop shortly after. ''I do have a little cottage in town.. If you'd like to.. But you don't have to! I just thought it might be nice to.. talk a bit. I have some good wine as well! If you'd like to, that is.''

''I'd love to, my dear. I'll wait for you to finish up.''

The angel bowed down to place a soft kiss on-top of the goat's head, scratching his chin before she hurried inside the stable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that fluff because the angst-train is on it's way :b


	24. Bethlehem pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - the massacre of the innocents (no graphic description), major character death/discorporation

It's been a few days since the birth of little Yeshua and everything had seemed perfect so far for Raphael. She and Ezra shared the rest of the night plus the following day in Raphael's small cottage. Together they drank, talked and laughed like no time had passed since their last time together back in Rome. But the pair agreed to not spend to much time together just in case some of the other angels turned up to look at the newborn messiahs.

The angel made her way towards the new parents in the late afternoon sun, a basket filled with fruits and vegetables under her arm. The stable, in which Mariam gave birth, seemed to miraculously belong to no-one, allowing the couple to stay inside.

She knocked on the wooden wall before entering, ''I hope I'm not disturbing you guys, but I thought you might like some-'', but the words got caught in her throat as she noticed the empty barn. The angel reached out her senses to determine the familie's whereabouts.. but without luck.

The basket dropped to the ground and Raphael raced outside. _Please don't.._ ''Ezra!'', her voice echoed trough the air, but no human took notice. She called again, ''Ezra! Please come here!''

''Raphael, what are you doing? What's wrong? A-Are you hurt?'', the demon asked with a concerned voice as he appeared next to her.

''W-What? No, I'm fine. Have you seen Mariam? I can't find them.''

The angel was clearly in distress so Ezra grabbed her arms with a firm grip to steady her, ''I actually did, yes. They set off in the middle of the night.''

''Why didn't you tell me?'', Raphael snapped but regretted it right afterwards.

''I thought you've known about it. You can't expect them to live in a stable forever, especially with a child.''

The angel seemed to consider his words as she began nervously pacing around. ''Yes.. They're probably safe.. They would've told me if I was to accompany them..''

''Exactly'', Ezra tried again, ''Just calm down, my dear. You always worry too much. They'll be fine.''

Raphael stopped to take a deep breath, ''Yes, I know. You're right. I'm sorry I overreacted..'' The demon smiled fondly at her, brushing a loose strand out of her face. ''But still.. in the middle of the night? Why not wait till dawn?''

''That I cannot tell you, I am afraid. But I bet'', he placed a soft kiss on Raphael's brow to get rid of those worry lines, ''they had their reason.''

''Do you think I should follow them?'' ''I think your _lovely_ co-workers would have told you if you were meant to follow.''

The angel sighed, ''Yes, you're right. I'm sorry I called you out here.. It's too dangerous..''

''Don't worry, my angel. Whenever you call for me, I'll be there'', he softly stroked her cheek, already lost in her golden-green eyes.

Raphael opened her mouth to speak, but was immediately shut down by the sound of screams coming from the town.

''What's-'', Ezra began but the angel had already spread her wings and flew towards Bethlehem.

A scene of horror greeted Raphael as she reached her destination. Soldiers raided the city, searching, drawn swords in hand. She shoved one of the soldiers against a wall, ''What do you want? Who sent you?''

The man answered her in state of trance, ''King Herod, the great, ordered us to find this newborn messiahs and eliminate him. We shall kill every baby boy to make sure we get the right one.''

Raphael's hand dropped from the man and she made a few steps backwards in sheer terror of what she had heard. Around her, the clash of metal and the screams continued. She raised her hand and pulled her staff out of the outer realm.

The angel released a cry so loud, the soldiers closest to her dropped immediately to the ground, holding their heads in pain. A man pulled a woman on her hair out of her house, while another soldier entered. Without a second thought, Raphael threw her staff, piercing the man through his chest, racing towards the woman on the ground.

''My babe!'', she cried, ''Please don't take my babe!''

As Raphael stormed inside the house, she found the other man already towering over the defenceless being in the cot. She grabbed him by the neck and threw him right out again, his body smashing against a nearby building.

''Get your child, and hide!'', she called to the woman who was still sitting on the ground in shock, ''Go!''

Her staff found it's way back to her hand as she fought her way trough the soldiers. Some of them made the mistake to directly attack her, but the angel blocked every swing of their swords with her holy weapon.

As Ezra finally reached the town, he couldn't.. no.. didn't _want_ to believe his eyes. Death and destruction plastered the streets. And right in the middle of it.. Raphael. Splashes of blood on her dress and face, as she fought for the lives of innocent babes.

And suddenly, he noticed it. A demonic presence, lurking between the buildings.

''Hastur..''

The duke starred at the angel like a predator watching it's prey, carefully retrieving a sword from one of the fallen soldiers. The look in his pitch black eyes could only be described as hunger.. bloodthirsty.. Hastur didn't even seem to notice Ezra.

As Raphael struggled to fight three soldiers at once, the duke of hell took his chance and leaped forward.

''Raphael!'', Ezra cried out, but it was to late. The angel looked in his direction for merely a second before the blade pierced her chest. 

As she raised her hands towards the sword in her, Hastur retrieved it to turn the stunned angel around to pierce her again, this time forcing her to look at him. Blood began to spill from her mouth as she made a weak attempt to grab her opponent. The duke of hell starred deep into her watery eyes as she struggled to stand.

''Baphomet's always making such a big deal out of it.. But you are just weak.. And Lucifer even promoted him to an archdemon after just playing around.. But who knows? Maybe I'll be the next prince of hell.'' As Raphael began to choke on her own blood, Hastur just smiled, ''It's a pity you'll just discorporate.. But maybe next time I'll drag you down to hell myself..'', and with that said, he pulled the sword out of the angel's body, sending her to the ground. He grabbed a strand of her hair to cut it off. ''I bet angel hair is more impressive than a feather.. See you around, _angel_ '', he spit the last word like venom before he vanished into the ground beneath him.

Ezra used a quick miracle to ensure no other eternal beings were around before he raced towards the dying angel on the ground. He gathered her into his arms, carefully stroking the hair from her face. Raphael looked at him with sheer fear and terror. She tried to speak but it only forced her to choke even more blood out of her lungs.

''Shh, my dear. It's ok'', Ezra tried to hush her but his voice was clearly trembling, ''Can you try to heal yourself?'' The angel reached a shaking hand towards his cheek, the demon pushing it close to his skin. ''Don't worry if you cannot heal yourself. You'll just discorporate. You'll be back in no time. I'll just wait for you. Just remember, I love you so very much, my angel. Try to sleep a bit. I'll take care of you. Just sleep.''

And with that said, Raphael's eyes closed, her body loosing every tension. Ezra pulled her closer, hugging her tight until her body vanished into thin air. ''I'll wait for you..'', the demon whispered before he got up.

The screams still hadn't stopped. He pulled a sword from the hands of a fallen soldier and looked around. ''For you, my dear'', Ezra prayed before he began to finish what the angel had started, fighting his way through the town.


	25. Occult and Celestial Assignments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - mentioning of violence/rape

Upright and proud the duke of Hell marched through the seemingly endless and dark halls.

''I need to talk to our lord Lucifer'', Hastur announced as he entered Beelzebub's office.

''I hardly doubt that feeling izz mutual'', the prince of Hell sneered back, not looking up from the scrolls before them, ''What do you want?''

An evil smirk formed on Hastur's face, showing his black and rotten teeth, ''Got a little present for him.''

''What is it?'', Dagon asked with a raised eyebrow.

''I finally achieved at what our _friend_ Baphomet failed for all those years.''

''If you won't get to the point I'll-'', but one look at the object in Hastur's hand broke Beelzebub off immediately, ''Izz that-''

''Hair of an angel, yes. I just discorporated the archangel Raphael, and this'', he swung it around in his hand, ''is just a little souvenir.''

''Can you confirm this in any way?'', Dagon asked again as they walked towards the duke of hell.

Hastur sighed in annoyance and brought a sword into his other hand. It was still wet with the angel's blood. Now the prince of hell got up as well to take a closer look at the two objects. They carefully touched the hair, letting it fall through their fingers before taking a quick sniff.

Beelzebub turned away with a disgusted look on their face, ''Dagon, azzk Lucifer if the duke Hastur can have a short audience..''

''No'', Hastur protested, ''I want to talk to him now.''

''Thizz izz not yourzz to decide!''

With an annoyed huff the duke stormed out of the office, heading directly towards Lucifer's throne-room. Two guards stood in-front of entrance.

''I need to speak to our lord Lucifer'', Hastur announced.

''Do you have an appointment?'', one of the guards asked.

''No, but I-''

''Then leave.''

''I have something for him. Something important!''

''Yeah, they all say that. Come back when you have an appointment. Now leave.''

Rage built up inside the duke so fast, he seemed to explode at any moment. As he opened his mouth to speak, the doors to the throne-room opened, ''Just let him in..'', a voice echoed from inside, ''He probably won't leave anyway..''

Hastur shot the guards one last venomous glare before entering. Inside, the king of Hell stood by a large window, seemingly watching all over Hell.

''What is it, duke Hastur?'', he asked over his shoulder.

''Lord Lucifer, thank you for your audience! I didn't mean to interrupt-''

''And yet, you're here'', Lucifer said as he turned around to face his company, ''So? What is it?'' With a grin on his face, the duke conjured the sword into being and showcased it with a bow. ''What is this? Just some ordinary human weapon? And that was so important?''

''It is indeed just a human weapon but it has something special on it. The blood of an angel.''

Now the duke had his interest, ''Go on..'', Lucifer said as he got closer to take the sword in his hands.

''I discorporated the archangel Raphael in battle'', the demon king stilled but Hastur kept talking, ''I even got a small souvenir for you, my lord'', he hold the strand of crimson hair towards Lucifer, who took it with his free hand.

Holding it up his face, he took a sniff, ''Tell me.. How did you do it'', he said as he took a few steps back from Hastur, both objects still in hand.

''She was occupied with fighting some humans-''

''Why was she fighting them? It's not usual for an angel to do that..''

''I-I don't know, my lord. I think they raided the town, slaughtering down children as far as I know..''

Lucifer hummed in thought, ''Continue.''

''I took my chance as soon as I got it. She didn't even seemed to realise that I was even there. I stabbed her in the back with this very sword'', Hastur said with a proud voice, ''I wanted her to look at me, I needed to see the fear in her eyes, so I turned her around and stabbed her again from the front.''

''And you _just_.. discorporated her, you say?''

The duke of Hell blinked in confusion, ''I-Yes.''

''Good'', Lucifer answered, ''You can leave now.''

''But-''

''I said, _l e a v e_!''

Within the blink of an eye the duke found himself back in the masses of demons. ''Szzo'', a sarcastic voice from behind him echoed, ''How did it go?''

*****

As Raphael opened her eyes, she found herself not lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood, but rather in the shining white halls of Heaven. She was dressed in an all-white robe, her wavy crimson hair reaching all over her back.

''State your name and the matter of your business please'', the slightly annoyed sounding voice startled her.

The angel turned around to find another angel seated at a desk, writing on a scroll, their brown hair was pinned up in a strong bun.

''Ehm.. Raphael, archangel. I got.. discorporated, I think..''

''You need to fill this out'', without even looking up, they handed her a hand-full of papers.

''Sure'', Raphael tried to sound cheerful, ''aaaand what exactly is all this?''

The other angel huffed in annoyance, ''You need to fill in the exact reason of your discorporation. When did it happen, how, why and who discorporated you.''

She took a quick look over the papers in her hand, ''And after I filled it all out.. I get a new body?''

''If you require a new body'', the angel hissed, ''You need to fill these out as well.''

Another pile of scrolls was placed in Raphael's hands. ''Alright, be right back!'', she said as she turned around to search for a place to write, not noticing the silent ''Please don't'' from the other angel behind her.

Time works different in the outer realm. There is no such thing as a sunrise and Raphael had not a clue as to how long she actually sat there, filling out the documents. It felt like an eternity as she finally walked back to the other angel.

''I think I filled out everything'', she said exhausted, ''Can I have my new body now?''

''They have to be checked first.. If the council approves, you get a new one.''

''Ok, and when are-'', with a wave of their hand, the pile of paper was gone, ''Oh. Ok. How long does it usually take to-''

''For the sake of both of us? Hopefully not too long..''

Raphael pressed her lips into a thin line and walked around for a few steps. ''I have a question'', she said after a while. Her answer was another sigh. ''What happened to my old body? Is it still on earth?''

''It got sent back to heaven to check if it matches with your description of the discorporation.''

 _Shit_ , the angel thought to herself. Of course, she had filled out everything correctly (except for the part where she died in Ezra's arms) but this does not mean that they wouldn't find anything else.

A small scroll appeared in-front of the other angel, ''It appears that the council wants to see you.''

Before Raphael could even open her mouth she was transported directly in-front of Gabriel's office. The door was already open so she decided to carefully step inside.

''Close the door behind you, Raphael. Come, take a seat.'' What greeted her inside were the faces of four angels. Gabriel, Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon were seated next to each other in a straight line, one single stool standing in-front of them.

''Hey guys'', Raphael was trying to act casually as she took her seat, ''What's going on?''

''We are here to ask you the same question'', Michael answered.

''You were.. discorporated, is this correct?'', Uriel asked in a calm voice.

''Well, yes but it was kind-of an accident.''

''And what do you mean by that?'', Sandalphon shot her an disgusted look.

Raphael looked nervously back and forth between their faces, ''I.. ehm.. I was distracted. And a demon attacked me from behind.''

''And what was it that '' _distracted''_ you so much that you missed a demonic presence.. again?'' , Michael asked snotty.

Raphael knew that they already knew her answer based on her report, but to say it out loud made her feel ashamed. ''I fought.. to save the lives of innocent children.''

''And whom did you fight?''

''Human soldiers..''

The other archangels exchanged looks, except Gabriel. He hadn't said a single word so far, just listened and watched Raphael closely.

''I know, it was wrong.. I know that I shouldn't.. kill.. humans.. but I couldn't just stand and watch!'', she tried to excuse.

''Raphael'', Uriel spoke as calm as ever, ''do you realise that this is the third time you risked your life for sin?''

Raph's eyes opened wide in shock, ''The third.. I don't.. what sin?''

Sandalphon shoot her a nasty grin, ''Well the most recent is murder-''

''It was not _murder_!'', she broke him off, ''I defended the innocent. Which is my job.''

''You fell for sloth.. and got almost destroyed by hellfire, and, your first sin of all, lust.''

Raphael swallowed. _Do they know? About Ezra?_

She opened her mouth to speak but was immediately shut down again by Sandalphon. ''Yes, we know what you did in Sodom. Instead of searching for good souls for you to _save_ , you choose to consume enough gross matter to practice sodomy on the open streets! And don't you dare to deny it! I know, you tempted that human!''

''I did **not** tempt him!!'', Raphael stood up at once, her wings spread wide behind her, ''That human **forced** himself on me'', tears began to stream down her face as she chocked out those words.

''Sit down, please'', Gabriel said emotionless as he gestured her to sit.

Raphael hugged her middle tightly, her face turned away from the others. She couldn't meet their judging eyes.

''It fascinates me that you are still here. Still one of us.. But it is not mine to question the almighty. We cannot force you to fall. But we also won't tolerate your misbehaviour any longer'', Gabriel's words pierced her eternal heart over and over.

 _What are they going to do?_ , she asked herself although she didn't really want to hear the answer.

Raphael looked at Gabriel with red-rimmed eyes, her head slightly bowed in shame as he spoke, ''You may return to earth with a new body. You will still do good and send in your reports. You will follow the orders Heaven will present to you. But, Heaven will not help you out of trouble again, if you cross ways with hell. And, consider this a piece of good will from us by telling you this, we have notice that someone down there has a great interest in you. None other than your good old friend.'' Raphael didn't realised she was holding a breath as she listened to Gabriel's words. ''Maybe you should pay him a visit. I'm sure you'll fit much better with the rest of them, than you do with us.''

''H-how do you know, that he has an interest in me? D-do Heaven and Hell stand in contact?''

''This is nothing of your concern'', Michael snapped, ''You should thank Gabriel for warning you about this.''

''Is this it then? I work for Heaven but I can't hope for your support?''

''Precisely.'' Raphael shook her head in disbelieve.

''You may leave now, Raphael. Your new body awaits you outside.'' And so, the angel got up and made her way outside the office.

''I never liked her to begin with. Should have fallen with the rest of them'', Sandalphon whispered to the others but Raphael paid that no mind. She just needed to go back to earth. Away from them. Away from the coldness that now filled the halls of Heaven.


	26. Back in Bethlehem

Raphael found herself in-front of Bethlehem. She took a listen. The town was silent.

_How long have I been gone?_

Slowly, the angel made her way towards said town. Her eyes wandered around the empty streets. Blood was still covering some spots on the ground as well as some walls although it was now obviously dry.

A woman was weeping a few metres ahead. As Raphael walked closer towards the sound, she noticed a beautiful tree and underneath, small and freshly dug graves. The woman sat in-front of one of the graves, her hands covering her face.

The angel placed a soft hand on her shoulder, spending her some calming thoughts. ''Your son is with God, and She will take good care of him. He is at peace.''

The woman released one last shaky breath before she got up, taking no notice of the angelic presence next to hear, and left.

Raphael blessed the graves with a wave of her hand, ''This should have never happened to any of you. I wish I could have done more for you..'', she bowed her head in silent prayers as familiar footsteps approached her from behind.

''I saved as many as I could'', Ezra's voice was almost a whisper, ''But at least some of the soldiers got what they deserved.''

''It wasn't their fault.. They were just following orders.. How long have I been gone?'', the angel asked, her back still facing the demon behind her.

''A few days, maybe a week.''

''The demon.. the one that killed me.. do you know him?''

Ezra stilled for a moment, ''Sadly, I do, yes. Duke Hastur.'' As he got no answer from Raphael, he continued, ''Why do you ask? Did they say anything about him?''

''Yes.. at least I think so.. I still don't-'', the angel broke off with a shaky breath, ''They said a lot..''

''Show me.''

Raphael turned around, her eyes still facing the ground but Ezra lifted her chin with a soft touch, ''What happened?''

Concern filled his voice as the angel placed her cool hands at the demon's temples, ''Are you sure you want to know? You won't be happy..''

Ezra lifted his hands to Raphael's wrists, ''I do'', he leaned forwards to bring their foreheads together and Raphael showed him her memories.

The 'talk' she had with the archangels, the anger she felt, her fear.. After she was done, Ezra took a step back and turned around to hide his anger from Raphael.

''And you know what scares me the most?'', her voice was already trembling, ''It's what that.. _Hastur_ said to me..''

The demon turned around at once, ''What did he say?'', he did his best to stay calm but it seemed almost impossible.

''Next time, he won't _just discorporate_ me.. He said he'll drag me to hell himself. And what Gabriel and the others said? That Sa-someone is already looking for me.. And they won't even try to help me..'' Giant tears streamed down Raphael's face and her whole body was shaking.

Ezra was at her side at once, holding her tight in an embrace, ''I won't ever let that happen to you. Do you hear me? This won't ever happen as long as I'm alive. Hastur will never even dare to look in your direction ever again after-''

''No!'', Raphael broke him off, ''You can't do anything. They will know. I-I might not have a host any-more, but you still do. I don't want them to chase after you. It's just not worth it.''

''Don't say such things, my dear. You are worth everything for me.''

''But I shouldn't be!'', the angel snapped as she pushed away from Ezra's touch, ''I am worth _nothing_. Not even Heaven cares about what happens to me so why should you?'' She took a few steps away from him, looking up into the blue sky, ''Maybe She's testing me.. Maybe I am supposed to be alone..''

''You are not, Raphael. And you know that. You are probably the most loving and caring angel from all of them! You deserve so much good. Please, let me try to help you. I am with you.''

''Can you do me a favour?'', the angel asked after a moment of silence.

''Anything.''

''I am not supposed to.. be around Mariam and Yeshua.. Can you watch them for me?''

''Where will you go, my dear?''

Raphael sighed, ''Probably Rome.. There's a lot going on.. Heaven wants me to station there for the next century or so.''

Ezra took a few careful steps towards the angel, placing a hand on her shoulder, ''I will watch out for them.''

Raphael laid a hand on his and turned around, her eyes still red-rimmed from crying. ''Thank you'', it was nothing more than a whisper. Soft touches caressed her cheek and the angel leaned closer to a kiss. ''I wish I could stay with you.. At least for a while..'', Raphael breathed between sweet kisses, ''but I have to go..''

''I know, my angel'', another quick kiss, ''Please take care of yourself and don't wait to reach out for me if you need anything. I will be there as soon as I can.''

Raphael nodded against Ezra's strong chest. _It's kinda funny_ , she thought to herself, _even in Heaven I didn't feel so safe and loved as I do with him.._

After a few loving minutes in each others embrace, they broke off, both with a heavy heart. ''Well..'', Raphael began, ''I guess I'll see you round?'' Tears already began to fill her eyes again but she blinked them away as best as she could.

''Take care of yourself, my dear.''

''You too, my love'', and with that said, the angel spread her wings wide and took off into the air.

Ezra watched her until she was out of sight and even stayed for a few hours after their farewells. In his mind, he damned Hastur over and over again. Oh how he would enjoy torturing that slimy duke for ever laying hand on his precious angel, but Raphael was right. It would be too dangerous for both of them.

The pictures of his 'promotion' flashed his mind, how cautious Lucifer had handled Raphael feather, caressing it. ' _Someone is looking for me_ ', the angels voice echoed in his mind. _Once or twice she talked about a friend of her that fell.. could it be?_

Ezra tried to remember his time in Heaven before the rebellion but most of it felt like a blurr. He tried to remember Lucifer, the light-bringer, and if he ever had company. Of course he had company. Lucifer always had, but still.. could it be? The demon swore to look into as soon as he had the time but for now, he had a promise to keep.

And so, Ezra made his way towards Egypt to find Mariam and her little Yeshua. ''I will watch out for them, for you, my dear.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my dears <3  
> unfortunately, I probably won't be able to upload regulary in the future. There is still so much to write, but so little time for me to actually do so.. (but I still have 4 chapters pre-written so don't worry about that) I do hope you'll stick with me nonetheless <3  
> take care my darlings <3


	27. Golgotha

' **Tock.. tock.. tock** ', the sound of a hammer hitting a nail was taunting in Ezra's ears.

 _You failed. You promised her. And yet, you failed her_. ' **Tock** ' _You failed her_ ' **Tock** ' _Betrayed her_ ' **Tock** '

Demons shouldn't be able to feel something like remorse, but here he was. Ezra had always been different than the other demons, but this was something entirely new.

But.. did he really break his promise? Since Raphael pleaded him to keep an eye on young Yeshua, he did.

He always kept a safe distance, but he still kept on watching. As he took his first steps, said his first words, found new friends and learned new things. He would never admit it in-front of the angel but he even let the boy take a ride on his animal-form once or twice, enjoying the joyful laughter of him.

Mariam sometimes shot a strange look towards the demon, as if she recognized him, but she never said a word. Neither in his animal- nor human-form.

**'Tock.. tock.. tock..'**

This awful sound was only drowned by the soft whines of a heart-broken mother. No mother should ever watch their children die in-front of them, especially in such a gruesome way.

The cross was lifted, forcing Yeshua to cry out even louder as his shoulders dislocated and his whole weight tore him down.

Ezra stayed till the end, praying softly, asking why God would let this happen to not just Her son, but to a human being so full of love and hope. As Yeshua took his last breath, the demon asked himself if Raphael, where-ever she was, knew. But little did he know, that a certain angel wept silent tears that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this one is so short but i just didn't feel that comfortable with writing this x) still thought i had to include it tho


	28. Rome, The great Fire

The summer sun was merciless as it shined down on the city.

A little over sixty years had past since Raphael last saw her darling demon, but in her mind, she saw him every day. She could almost hear him curse over the ongoing heat, but the angel rather enjoyed it, spending as much time as possible near the river, bathing in the sunlight.

The archangels never told Raphael what her mission in Rome might be. Presumably it was just to keep her as far away from the son of God as possible; to stop her from interfering with the divine plan. And Raphael couldn't even argue with that. Had she known sooner of Yeshua's gruesome death, she would have at least tried to sooth his suffering. But it was at least a little bit of comfort to know that he would rise again and was now safe and sound in Heaven. 

Raphael couldn't remember the last time she felt _safe_ in Heaven. Probably some time before the Rebellion. Back when everything seemed so perfect and everyone was happy. Even her beloved friend. Ever so often, old pictures of their time together in Heaven flashed her mind, reminding her of better times. She wondered how he was doing, what he would look like in his demonic form, if he'd even remember her.. 

''Raphael!'', the joy-filled voices of children brought her back on track. 

''Hello, my darlings. How are you all doing today?'', she greeted the young orphans with a warm smile. 

''When will you come by again?'', a young lass asked with her big brown puppy-eyes. 

''Yes, when?'', another one shouted excited. 

''Well, have you all been behaving?'', the angel asked with a teasing voice, raising an eyebrow as the children began to giggle, ''Poor mater Antonia isn't the youngest any-more, promise me you won't play any pranks on her. At least no big ones.'' 

And it was true, mater Antonia had been there ever since Raphael stepped foot into Rome. Back then when she began to work in the Orphanage, almost still a child herself. The angel visited quite often to help her out wherever she could with cooking, healing and playing with the kids. Mater Antonia was also probably the only one to look through Raphael's 'disguise' as she herself grew older and weaker but the angel remained the same.

''Yeah, ok, we promise.. But only if you come by and tell us stories!'' 

''Yes! Only when you tell us stories!'' 

''Alright, alright'', Raphael laughed, ''I promise I'll come by later in the afternoon.'' The children began to cheer and were quick to ran off again, shouting their good-byes over their shoulders. ''Cheeky little buggers..'', the angel mumbled to herself as she watched the kids vanish between the crowds, with a smile on her face. 

Raphael bathed a few more minutes in the sun, relaxing in the (at least for her) comfortable heat until a feeling of unease creeped up at her, causing goosebumps on her arm. 

Cautiously, she got up and took a look around. And that's when she saw it. A dark shadow, quickly vanishing behind a building. 

_ Demons, _ the angel thought to herself. For a split second, Raphael considered calling for backup, but was quick to remember that it would be useless. They said it themselves. Heaven would not help her. Maybe she should try to contact Ezra? But she had no idea of his whereabouts.  _ Maybe he isn't even on Earth at all right now.. _

The angel took a deep breath before making her way towards said shadow. 

Raphael wrinkled her nose at the foul smell the demon brought with them.  Funny how Ezra never seemed to smell like that. But maybe that was just in her imagination? 

The shadow moved through the city, and the angel followed. Warning bells rang in her ear, but she kept on moving. It was her duty after all, wasn't it? 

_ Maybe they can be reasoned with? Just tell them politely to be on their way?  _ The first and only demon Raphael had ever had to fight, had been that poor fellow at the thermae. Remorse was still troubling her. But what else could she have done? He saw them. He  _ knew  _ and Raphael couldn't risk for them to be exposed. It would have been the death for both Ezra and her. 

The trails stopped at the Circus Maximus. A deep sigh escaped her lips _, I know this has to be a trap.. But I have to go.._

With slow and cautious steps, Raphael made her way inside the circus. 

Miraculously, the building seemed to be empty. No c hariot racing  was set for today, probably because of the ongoing heat. Dried blood still covered parts of the sand, where an unlucky soul lost their life in a race. The angel's eyes wandered around the grandstand, searching for the demon. All of a sudden, she smelled something else. 

''There's two of them..'', Raphael whispered to herself in shock. 

''And one of you..'', a voice behind her startled her. 

The angel slowly turned around, to face her opponents. A (sadly) familiar face of a white-haired demon greeted her with a devilish grin. His company seemed to be the complete opposite of him with his dark hair and skin, as well as (Raphael had to admit) beautiful colourful eyes. 

''Duke Hastur..'', she did her best to keep the tremor out of her voice. 

The demon made an impressed face, ''Oh? Looks like she does indeed remember me.'' 

''Listen'', the angel began again, ''I don't want any trouble and I don't mean to fight you-''

''Because you are alone, isn't it?'', the other demon cut her off, ''No, I think you like to kill lesser demons best. Poor Eric got quite an overkill..'' 

Raphael bit her lip, ''I know, and I wish it could have ended otherwise but he gave me no other choice.'' 

''And what about Baphomet?'', Hastur hissed, ''Is he truly too powerful for you to handle? Are you actually so weak?'' The angel swallowed and the duke of Hell continued, ''There is something fishy about this whole situation, if you ask me..'' 

As Raphael opened her mouth to speak but a sharp blade was pressed at her throat by the other demon, silencing her at once. Hastur walked around her like a predator eyeing it's prey, looking up and down on her. 

''I have to admit'', he began again,''I am quite curious.. What is it, that makes you so damn special?'' 

The angel took a deep breath to calm herself before speaking up again, ''If you want to kill me, just do it.'' 

Both demons exchanged a look and started to laugh almost immediately. ''Are you really so desperate?'', the one with the knife on her throat asked. 

''I think she's bluffing..'' 

But Raphael was determined. She raised her hand to press the knife even closer onto her skin, ''Just get on with it. Maybe there's a promotion in for the both of you. I don't care. I don't belong to Heaven any-more so just shut up and get it over with!'' 

Hastur took a step closer to her, ''No.'' 

''What?'', the angel was confused. 

''I said, No.'' The knife vanished from her throat, and the other demon stepped away from her. 

''So what in Heaven's name do you want from me?'' 

''I don't think our Lord wants you dead.'' 

Raphael felt her heart drop inside her chest. ''W-what?'' 

''I don't know what it is, but obviously our master seems to have a great interest in you.'' 

''I-I don't think that-'', she began again but was quickly shut down. 

''So maybe you can explain this to me then. Our good old friend Baphomet gets into a little dispute with you, not even discorporating you, but gets granted the title of an Archdemon. I, on the other hand, strike you down, but instead of praise, I get just thrown out! How can you explain that?!'', Hastur was furious. 

But instead of being intimidated, Raphael raised her eyebrows and began to giggle. 

''What the fuck is so funny?!'' 

''You're jealous.'' 

''Jealous?!'', the word came out high-pitched which made the angel laugh even more. 

''Because you're not allowed to play with the grown-ups! You are a joke, that's what you are.'' Raphael's alarm bells were ringing all at once, telling her to stop, but she just couldn't help it. She just didn't care. ''So, if you two gentlemen would excuse me? I have some other things to do.'' The angel waved at them as she began walking towards the exit. 

''Oh don't worry'', Hastur growled behind her, ''I'll make sure of that.'' 

Raphael turned around. Her eyes grew wide as she noticed a tiny flame in the duke's hand. It wasn't hellfire but this didn't mean it wouldn't do any less damage. With horror, she watched as Hastur threw the flame towards the wooden grandstand of the Circus. 

Raphael was still low on miracles so she made an attempt to ran towards the fire which seemed to grow with every second. The demons stood and laughed and as the angel moved past them, Ligur smashed the hilt of the knife against the back of her head, sending her to the ground, unconscious. 


	29. Rome, The great Fire, pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - Minor Character Death

Raphael rolled onto her back, facing the sky. She felt like she was underwater, only hearing muffled sounds besides a high-pitched whistle in her ear. Slowly, the angel opened her eyes and noticed that the sky was pitch-black.

 _Is it night already?,_ she asked herself. An almost unbearable heat came from all around her. _Feels like I'm inside an oven.._

Raphael led her head roll to the side, her consciousness coming back to her more and more. What the angel saw, made her sit up at once, her eyes filled with terror. She was still in the circus but it had turned into a ring of flames.

The crackling noise of the fire devouring the tribune almost drowned the sound of bells ringing in the distance, as well as people shouting and screaming.

The still ongoing dizziness was quick to send her back on her knees at an attempt to stand up. Her miracles were still limited, but nonetheless she made use of one little one to heal herself up. The Roman inhabitants probably needed every help they could get with extinguishing the burning circus and Raphael wouldn't be of great use in her current state.

''At least it's not hellfire..'', she whispered to herself as she ran towards the (former) exit of the building. Nothing could have prepared the angel for the sight that came up before her.

The whole city seemed to be one massive bonfire, a thick, black blanket of smoke towering above it. Raphael covert her mouth with her hand as tears began to fill her eyes. She wanted to scream. But there was no time for that now. The angel took a steadying breath and raced towards the burning city.

People ran criss-crossed on the streets, shouting and shoving each other in panic. There was no use. She had to perform a miracle to get everyone organised.

''Help each other!'', she told them in her mind, ''Get those who are trapped inside buildings out of there! Guide the weak and old to safety! Those of you, who are strong, get in line to extinguish the fire! Use the wells! If it's impossible for you to do so, restrain the fire from taking over other buildings! Tear the burning buildings down if you need to do so! Now go!'' And at once, the people began to organise themselves.

Raphaels legs began to tremble under her. _That was a big one.._ , she thought to herself, _but it was necessary._

She forced the trembling to stop and raced towards her next goal. The orphanage.

''Raphael!'', a small voice called out to her. Six children were cowering in-front of their now burning home.

''My darlings! Are you alright? Where is mater Antonia? Where's the rest of you?''

''Mater is still inside!'', one of them cried. ''She fell and can't get up!''

''We tried to get everyone out but it hurt so bad!'', a young boy hiccuped as he hid his face behind his hands in shame.

''You've done all very well my darlings'', Raphael tried to assure them while searching for Antonia's presence in the building. She was still there, but very weak. ''I want you to stay here. I'll be right back!''

 _Lord_ , she prayed in her mind hoping that She would listen, _please give me the strength to guide them all to safety._

Cautiously, the angel stepped inside. After a few steps inside, Raphael noticed a small body laying still on the ground. The sight broke her heart as she kneeled besides the young corpse.

''Heavenly Mother, please welcome this young child's soul into your loving arms. May his soul rest in peace..'', the angel prayed as she softly stroke the child's hair. As she got to her feet she stretched her senses again.

''Antonia! Can you hear me?'', Raphael called out. A weak cough was her answer. She spotted the elderly woman lying on the ground with a six-month old in her arms. Both were alive but very weak. Raphael was at her side at once.

''Antonia'', she called softly, ''Can you hear me? Can you get up?'' The woman looked up at her. ''Come now, we need to get you out of here. Your children await you outside.''

''Ra..pha..el..''

The angel hushed her at her attempt to speak, ''It's going to be alright. I'm here.'' A loud crack resounded above them as the ceiling collapsed.

Without a second thought, Raphael released her wings, sheltering all three of them from the burning wreckages which fell down on them. The angel couldn't hide the pain in her face as she willed her body and wings to withstand the massive weight atop of her.

Mater Antonia looked at her in awe, ''I knew it.''

Raphael gathered all her remaining strength to vanish the wreckages which trapped them underneath. With the wave of her hand she healed Antonia's broken bones and got rid of the smoke in both her and the babe's lungs. The angel tugged her wings back into the outer realm and helped the woman to her feet. She placed an arm around Antonia's shoulder to steady her through the ruins of the former orphanage.

''I always knew there was something special about you, you know?'', the woman said with hint of tease in her voice.

''I have no idea what you're talking about'', Raphael shot her a grin and mater Antonia just smiled back at her.

On their way out, Antonia stiffened as she spotted the lifeless child on the ground.

''I was too late..'', Raphael admitted in shame but the woman just petted her arm.

''At least now he can rest in piece.''

As the three of them finally stepped out of the burning building, they got almost tackled by the other children waiting for them outside. Everyone cried in relieve as they exchanged hugs and kisses. But there was no time for that now.

''We need to get you all out of the city'', the angel began as she took the smallest of the children into her arms. ''I want you all to hold hands, ok? I will go first and mater Antonia will go last. Do not let go until we say so! Stay close together and keep your heads down. There will be boats waiting for you at the river but first we need to get there. Everyone ready?''

The children formed a line as they were told, the first one holding Raphael's free hand and the last one holding Antonia's, whom nodded towards the angel to make a move. ''Hold on tight'', she told the little girl in her arm as they started to move through the burning city.

They went in a single file, like Raphael had told them to. Miraculously no-one bothered them on their way.

At last Raphael was able to spot some boats on the river. She helped everyone inside before she turned to leave.

''Are you not coming with us?'', the trembling voice of a child asked her. They were all looking at the angel with tear-filled eyes.

Raphael bit her lip as she kneeled down next to the boat. ''I will come after you, don't worry. I just have to help the other people here as well first.''

''Take care of yourself, Raphael'', Antonia said to her, ''And thank you. For everything.''

''I will find you when this is all over'', she tried to reassure them. ''Look out for one-another!'', she called after the boat as it made it's way through the river.

She sent a last blessing towards them, making sure they'll all be save before she made her way back into the burning city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the hiatus but I'm not feeling that well (mentally). I'll still try to upload on a regular basis and I hope you'll stick woth me through those tough times <3   
> If you have any questions or anything else you'd like to tell me (about the AU or anything else) feel free to message me on my Insta/Twitter/Tumblr (you can find the links right here - https://linktr.ee/Nanny_Snakeeyes)  
> Stay safe my friends <3


	30. Rome, The great Fire, pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> Here, have some angst <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - minor character death, selfharm

Ezra was in an especially good mood as he made his way towards Rome. It had been over sixty years since he has last seen his angel. From what she'd told him, she was supposed to stay a few more decades in the big city and the demon couldn't wait any longer.

Remorse was still present in his mind for not being able to save Yeshua as he had promised Raphael. But it had been part of the great plan after all. He was supposed to die.

_But still.._

He came across a small town called Tivoli. Upon spotting a nice little inn, his tummy immediately began to rumble. Rome was only a few hours away so he could take a small break before heading on. A nice bath would probably not harm him as well, as he had been on the road for a long while now.

As Ezra entered the inn, he noticed at once that it was rather.. empty. Besides the landlady behind the bar, no-one seemed to be inside.

''Excuse me'', the demon called out to the lady as she didn't even seem to have noticed him enter, ''Does your lovely establishment serve food to a hungry traveller?''

The woman's face shot up at him, ''Of course, my lord. Please do sit while I prepare some stew for you. Would you care for a cup of our home-made wine as well? It has a lovely sweet note.''

''That would be most pleasant'', Ezra smiled at her as he took a seat. Not shortly after the landlady returned with the promised bowl of food and wine. The demon thanked her as he took his first bite.

''May I ask you something, my lady?'' The woman stopped on her way back to the kitchen and turned around. ''Where is everyone? This town seemed to be quite abandoned.''

A frown crossed the woman's face, ''Most of them were called to Rome. To help with the fire.''

''What fire?'', Ezra asked as he let his spoon drop into the bowl.

''Oh, haven't you heard? The whole city is ablaze. Some people say it might have been the Christians but others blame Nero for it.. It's been burning for a week now. Are-are you ok, my lord?''

Ezra's eyes had widened in shock. He quickly got up and tossed a few coins on the table before rushing out of the inn.

He cursed as he noticed the massive black cloud which towered above Rome. How could he have missed that?! The demon was quick to stretch his senses towards the burning city, looking for Raphael.

''Come on, angel..'', he whispered to himself, ''Where are you?''

And finally, a small spark of the angel's essence was still in Rome. Weak, but it was there. A quick miracle ensured that he would not be noticed by the human eye before he span his wings and took off towards the city.

*****

Raphael was exhausted. Physically as well as mentally. Her miracles had been used up around two days ago. But that didn't stop her from going on. She tried not to breath too much, but old habits die hard.

They almost had the fire under control after six days, but a soft breeze guided the fire farther and farther. People from other towns nearby had come to help as well, but it seemed almost useless.

With all the abandoned houses, came the thieves. Raphael had a hard time to even try to understand why some people had a strong need to profit from the misery of others.

She followed the voice of someone in pain into a burning house. An elderly man was trapped under parts of the collapsed roof. He begged her to help him, but the wreckage was to heavy for her to lift on her own. Two strong-looking men came running inside, starring at the struggling angel. Raphael waved at them to come and help her free the old man but they just exchanged a quick look and began looting.

''What are you doing?!'', she screamed, ''Come here and help me!'' But they ignored her and left the house as quickly as they arrived. As Raphael turned back to the trapped man, he was already gone, his eyes still wide open and filled with terror. She moved her hand over his face to close them for him. ''I am so sorry'', she whispered with tears running down her face, tracing white lines down through the grime which covered her face. The angel spoke a short prayer before she got up to leave.

The world around her seemed to move in slow motion. Despair, anger, death and pain lay thick in the air, and Raphael just wanted it to stop. People rushed passed her, some trying to help, others just looking out for themselves. They shoved her out of the way as the angel felt herself fall into some kind of trance.

''Please, Mother..'', she began to pray, ''I just want it to stop. Please.. Just let it stop..'' Her whole body felt heavy but dull.

Fire shot out of the door and windows from the house in-front of her. With slow steps, Raphael moved towards it.

''I can't..'' The angel raised a hand and held it into the fire. Her skin began almost immediately to blister, but somehow, she didn't mind the pain. She wasn't able to help the humans. She disappointed them. She was useless.

Raphael took her hand out of the fire and watched it carefully. This is the punishment. If the angel couldn't manage to safe all those innocent people, the least she could do was to feel the same pain as they did.

The angel moved closer to the burning door, bracing herself for stepping inside. But just as she made a move to walk inside, a strong hand kept hold of her shoulder.

''Don't do it, Raphael. You wouldn't be of great use for them.''

''I already am useless.''

''You are not, and you know that.'' _That voice.._ she almost had forgotten how it sounded like. ''You're stubborn. You've always been. Now is not the time for that.''

''I am a disappointment. I disappoint everyone I care about. You should hate me, for what I did to you.''

''Maybe I do'', the voice behind her whispered in her ear, ''Or maybe I don't. You'll find out soon enough. But there's still a lot for you to do before that happens.''

''I hurt you'', the angel sniffed.

''You did. I suffered a great deal because of your foolishness. But you know what people say, right?'' A shiver ran down Raphael's spine. ''What doesn't kill you..'', the voice breathed, ''..makes you stronger.''

''Samael, I-'', the angel turned around but found herself alone on the street, besides some humans who rushed past her.

''Raphael!'', Ezra came rushing towards her, ''Thank someone I found you!'' The demon stopped right in-front of her.

Underneath all that grime on her face, the angel was as pale as a sheet and looking at Ezra's expression, he noticed it too. He looked her up and down with pity in his eyes.

''Oh, my dear..'', the demon carefully examined her burned hand, ''What happened?''

Raphael starred deep into his eyes, fresh tears running down her face. Ezra's worrying face broke her heart all over and she all but collapsed against his chest, weeping. The demon embraced the angel in his strong arms, resting his face atop of her head while placing soft kisses onto her hair.

''It's alright'', he tried to hush her, ''I'm here. You're not alone..''

And Raphael believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally Raphs good-old friend tried to give her a visit :b
> 
> Happy Halloween my friends <3  
> Stay safe <3


	31. Rome, The great Fire, pt. 4

''Raphael'', Ezra began after a while, still holding the angel tight in his embrace, ''What happened?''

Raphael's whole body stiffened. ''You need to go'', she whispered into the demon's chest.

''Beg your pardon?''

The angel took a deep breath before softly pushing away from Ezra's embrace. ''I said- you need to go. It's not safe. They are probably watching us..''

''What?'', Ezra frowned at her, ''What happened? Who is watching?''

''It's my fault that the city is burning! I couldn't stop them!''

''Raphael!'', the demon got a firm hold on her shoulders, ''Calm down!''

The angel seemed to be on edge. Her whole body was shaking, her eyes darting all around them but still unfocused.

''Raphael'', Ezra began again in a calming voice, ''I will take a look at your memories. But you have to let me in. I'm afraid this will be very unpleasant for both of us if you don't.'' The angel gave a quick nod but her eyes still wandered frantically from one place to another.

''Just listen to my voice.. I am here with you..'' Carefully, Ezra touched Raphael's temples, ''Let me in..'' And she did.

The demon saw it all. When the angel first arrived in Rome.. a young lass having trouble with a bunch of even younger children..

''Show me the fire..''

Memories went by in a flash and Ezra noticed that it had been mostly happy ones, especially the ones with the children. And then it stopped again. Ezra felt her fear as Raphael followed the demonic scent through the city, ending right in-front of the circus. Fury rose inside his chest as he spotted the two demons.

 _Hastur and Ligur.. I should have known.._ Ezra damned(blessed?) them over and over again at their threats towards Raphael. _They even dared to raise a knife at her throat!_ Oh those two are going to suffer.. As they mentioned his name he realised why his angel was so terrified of being watched. Hastur sent a small spark towards the tribune and all of a sudden the whole city was ablaze. He had seen enough.

Ezra lead is hands to Raphael's cheeks, cupping her face softly. ''I am so sorry, my dear. Non of this was your fault..''

She shook her head, her eyes not meeting Ezra's in pure shame. ''I knew it was a trap.. But I followed them nonetheless..''

''That was a little foolish, yes. But you did it to keep others from harm.'' He wiped her still falling tears away with his thumbs. ''We need to form a mental link. To stay in contact when we're apart. I cannot risk loosing you, my angel.''

Raphael finally looked up at the demon with wide eyes, ''But what about Hastur? What if-''

''Don't worry about them now. They suddenly found themselves lots of work in Hell. They won't be able to come to earth for a while.''

Raphael sighed, ''But they are onto us.. We need a plan..''

''I know, my dear, and we will find one. But first'', Ezra looked around them, ''we need to get you out of here.''

''I can't leave now! There are still people who need help!''

''And they will find it, don't you worry. But you did enough, my dear. You are exhausted.''

The angel closed her eyes, frowning. She took a hold of Ezra's strong arms. ''Ok.. But I need to find someone.. They are safe but I still have to get to them. I made a promise.''

''And I will gladly accompany you, if I may, that is?'', he shot her a soft smile and Raphael couldn't resist those puppy-eyes.

''Yes, you may, you foul fiend.'' A little smile formed on her lips but it was quick to vanish. ''But we can't walk all the way.. And I can't fly right now, I don't have any miracles left to shield us..''

''Let that be a worry of mine'', Ezra said as he was quick to swoop the angel up into his arms, smiling at the surprised yelp he got in return. ''Do you know where they are?''

Raphael thought for a moment, ''If we follow the river, we should spot them sooner or later.''

''Very well. Do hold on tight, my dear'', the demon said as he spread his wings wide and took off into the sky.

As the angel took a look down at the burning city beneath them, she hid her face quickly against Ezra's neck, trying to focus on his smell instead. She missed it a great deal, Raphael realised. Sixty years might mean nothing for eternal beings, but for Raphael it suddenly felt like an eternity. For the angel, Ezra smelled like a cosy fireplace, like all kinds of herbs, of leather and old papyrus. He smelled like _home._

''My dear?'', his voice brought her back on track. ''Rome is now behind us. Who are we looking for?''

She raised her head and looked around. Outside of Rome was now a tent camp, filled with refuges and people from other towns who came to offer help. It warmed her heart to see that so many volunteered to bear a hand for those in need.

''Angel?''

''Oh yes, I'm sorry, it's just.. there is so much love down there..'', she closed her eyes and concentrated. ''They should be right underneath us now.. An elderly lady with seven children..''

''I see them'', Ezra said before he sank lower and lower to land between two tents, unseen by the human eye.

''You might want to clean yourself a little, don't you think?'', the demon smirked as he carefully put Raphael down on her feet.

''Oh my, I must look quite.. horrible.'' Raphael tried to wipe the smut from her face with the back of her hand, but just accomplished to somehow smudge it even worse.

Ezra couldn't help but chuckle at her struggles and miracled a soft cloth into being. ''Here'', he began while raising the cloth to Raphael's face, ''let me help you with that.''

The demon handled her face most affectionately while Raphael got lost in his loving eyes.

After a few moments Ezra was done. ''There we go'', he said with a satisfied look, ''all done, my love.'' He brought a hand to her cheek and began to softly stroke her with his thumb. A frown crossed his face, just for a second, but the angel noticed nonetheless.

''What's wrong?'', she asked with a concerned voice.

''I want to apologise.''

''What for?''

''I broke the promise I gave you.''

The angel thought for a moment, ''Do you.. are you talking about Yeshua?'' But Ezra didn't answer. ''You did not break your promise. I wish I had known sooner but.. It was Heaven's plan all along.. Yeshua was supposed to die.. ' _all part of the ineffable plan_ ' as they put it. Please'', Raphael cupped Ezra's face in her hands to catch his eyes, ''don't agonize yourself with guilt.''

''I know..'', the demon said while turning one of Raphael's hands to kiss her palm, ''I just wish I could have done more.''

The angel smiled up at him, ''Oh my sweet, sweet demon. You did so very good and I am so very thankful. For you. And for everything you ever did for me. I missed you so much..''

''I missed you too, my angel..'', Ezra breathed and moved closer to Raphael. Both inhaled the sweet smell of the other, they'd both missed so greatly.

But just before their lips finally met, a high-pitched voice interrupted them. ''Raphael! Raphael is back!'' Within the blink of an eye, both beings were surrounded by laughing and screaming children. Ezra took a careful step back as Raphael bowed down to every single one of them to plant soft kisses on top of their heads. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

''Oh my darlings'', the angel seemed to be at least as happy as they all were, ''Are you alright? Have you watched out for one-another? Oh you did all so very well, my little ones!''

As the children dragged Raphael away, Ezra felt a small tug at his robe. He looked down to see dark brown eyes stare up at him in awe.

''Are you Raphael's friend?'', the little girl asked.

The demon got to his knees to be on eye-level with her, ''I am, yes. And I suppose, you are as well?''

The child nodded her head eagerly before making a gesture to whisper something in his ear. Ezra picked her up and listened closely as she asked, ''Are you an angel too? Mater Antonia says Raphael is an angel, but we are not supposed to tell anyone.''

The demon chuckled, ''Something like that, yes.'' A confused look crossed the girls face but before she had a chance to ask something else, Ezra continued, ''Now, what do you say, we join Raphael and your friends, shall we?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me and thank you for reading <3
> 
> I hope you're all doing well <3


	32. Rome, The great Fire, pt. 5

The joy of being reunited was great and if Ezra wouldn't know better, some might say that Raphael was glowing. The angel was still surrounded by laughing children and in a tight embrace with an elderly woman.

''I told you, I was coming to find you, didn't I?''

''I knew you weren't that easy to get rid off'', the woman said in a teasing voice. ''And who is that handsome fella over there?'', Antonia asked with a smirk as the demon came into view with one of the smaller kids in his arms.

Raphael's face flushed red. Never before had she to introduce the demon to someone. Especially to someone to whom she might have talked a little too much about said demon in occasionally drunk nights.

The demon let the small child down and strolled closer, noticing the angel's slight embarrassment but nonetheless teasing her even more, ''Yes, Raphael, why won't you introduce me to this _lovely_ young lady?'', he took Antonia's hand and kissed it.

Antonia rolled her eyes as she looked Ezra up and down, ''Oh, please, don't tell me there's another jester like you?''

Raphael raised her eyebrows, ''And what exactly do you mean by that? You're probably the biggest wag I've ever encountered!''

''Anyway..'', the old lady began after a while, ''Antonia. Nice to meet you.''

''Ezra'', the demon answered, ''and the pleasure is all mine.''

Raphael's face flushed to an even darker red as Antonia's big brown eyes starred at her, ''So this is Ezra? _The_ Ezra?''

''The one and only.. which I am going to abduct for a while. We'll try to organize something to eat for you and the kids. Maybe you could ask someone for a kettle or something else I can cook in?''

''Of course'', Antonia nodded and winked at the angel, ''take your time..''

Raphael rolled her eyes but was quick to grab Ezra's arm, almost dragging him after her.

''I didn't know you could cook?'', the demon said after their steps finally slowed down.

''Just the basics, I'm afraid. Nothing fancy like you would enjoy. Antonia taught me, but some stuff I remembered from our.. trip.''

''I see..'', Ezra thought for a moment. ''How have you been-''

''I'm sorry!'', Raphael blurred out.

''I.. What for?''

The angel sighed as she stopped walking, ''For.. Not reaching out to you? I wanted to.. I really did!''

Ezra stepped in-front of her, raising a hand to touch her arm but Raphael took a step back. ''My dear..''

''No, please.. I- I am sorry. After what happened.. in Bethlehem.. with Hastur.. I was just too scared.''

Anger began to rise inside Ezra at the mentioning of the Duke's name. How could he ever forget? The hatred in Hastur's eyes and the fear in Raphael's as she discorporated in his arms. And knowing that he had threatened her yet again.. But Ezra tried to stay calm, although it took a lot of effort for him.

''He could have seen us..'', the angel's voice brought him back on track, ''Just like the one in the thermae.. I wanted to send you a letter, but I was afraid you might have company so I.. didn't.. I don't want to loose you, Ezra.''

Raphael's voice began trembling and the demon was quick to embrace her in a tight hug. ''Oh, my love, I wish I could've been here sooner..''

''They would have seen you..'', the angel sniffed as she tried to press herself even closer to Ezra's chest.

''I would have taken care of them. But that was not what I meant. After Yeshua's death, I felt.. ashamed. I wanted to reach out to you as well but.. I couldn't have stand the disappointment in your eyes..''

''Ezra-'', Raphael began but the demon broke her off.

''I know you said it was _meant to happen_ , but I just had the feeling to have failed you.''

''You could never fail me'', the angel breathed before she closed the distance between their lips. It felt good to finally feel the other that close, their warmth, their love.

After a few tender moments, the pair continued the search for ingredients and seemed to miraculously find everything Raphael would need for her dish. Astonishingly, the refugees, as well as people who came from other villages to help, were happy to offer some of their provisions in exchange for the promise of a warm meal.

Antonia's eyes opened wide in surprise as the angel returned with bags filled with ingredients, as well as some more volunteers who offered to bake some bread. Even the kids offered a hand with cutting the vegetables. Ezra helped with setting up a (almost) giant looking kettle and making a fire.

Everyone seemed so busy with helping that the seemingly forgot about the tragedy that was still taking place. But that was exactly what Raphael had planed. At least for a while, the people seemed to be calm, and even happy again. Ezra watched the angel with a soft smile on his face, as she was preparing the meal. It was a simply stew with different vegetables, herbs and even some pork. Dish after dish, after dish, after dish was handed out to everyone and the kettle didn't seem to get empty any time soon.

''You love her, don't you?'', the voice next to Ezra startled him. He had been so deep in thought that he didn't even noticed Antonia's approach. ''I can see it in the way you look at her'', the old women smiled up at him.

The demon chuckled, ''No reason for me to deny it then. But yes, I do love her.''

''Do me a favour, will you?'' Ezra raised his eyebrow as he listened to Antonia. ''Take care of her. She has been so good, and many of us wouldn't be alive today, if it wasn't for her.'' The woman watched Raphael and the demon let his eyes wander back to the angel as well. ''I still am not entirely sure about what she is, or you for that matter, and I don't know what happened in her past, but what I know is, that she carries a lot of guilt on her shoulders.''

Ezra's brow furrowed as he remembered their shared past. How Raphael wept as innocent lives got killed, how she was treated by Heaven, her ongoing goal of being good enough for them..

''She never told me anything, or complained to me.. but sometimes, when the wine had been a little bit too good to put down, she let her mask fall off.. She loves you too, you know? And I think you might be the only one able to truly make her happy.''

As Ezra opened his mouth to speak, Raphael walked up to them, two plates and some bread in hand. ''I hope I'm not interrupting some embarrassing stories about me?'', the angel said in a teasing voice.

''Oh, only the best ones'', Ezra answered with a smirk.

''I haven't seen you two eat anything yet, thought you might be hungry?''

Antonia took one plate with a grateful nod, but the demon got up to offer his seat to Raphael instead, ''Thank you, my dear, but I think you need some food now more than I do.''

''Ezra you know I-''

''Yes, I know'', the demon cut her off, ''But you need that energy. So please, sit and eat.''

The angel thought about arguing, but Ezra was probably right. She still felt a little weak after performing that many miracles so maybe some food would actually help. ''And what will you do in the meantime? Making some trouble?''

''Perhaps.. But I was more thinking of organizing us some wine.''

Raphael rolled her eyes but Antonia seemed to love that idea, ''Oh, yes, that would be lovely.''

As the angel took her first bite of bread, Ezra leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, ''I'll be right back.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and staying with me <3
> 
> i finished the 'great fire of rome' part! 2 more chapters and then we continue  
> on with those two :)
> 
> I still have a writers block but at least that rome part is done now (i started writing  
> on this back in june i think)
> 
> i also know where i want to go with this story, and have a lot planned, but all those  
> things are waaay too far in the future.. i don't really want to skip a few centuries  
> but that might just be the case.. maybe have some shorter story parts as some kind   
> of fill-in? what do you guys think?
> 
> anyway i do hope you're all doing alright and well :)
> 
> ps: the next chapter (6) will have some angst.. and hurt..  
> pps: chapter 7 made me cry while writing so stay tuned :b


	33. Rome, The great Fire, pt. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - dubious consent in the second half of this chapter

''You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I have ever seen you actually eating'', Antonia said between bites.

Raphael's eyes opened wide in realisation. _When spending time with humans_ , she thought to herself, _don't forget to eat and drink at some points; noted!_ ''Ngk, yeah'', she tried to sound nonchalantly, ''That's because I usually cook it, and know what's in it.''

Both began to giggle but were quickly cut off by an angelic presence which materialized in-front of them.

''I hope I'm not interrupting your duties?'', Sandalphon sneered while looking down at Raphael.

''Sandalphon. What did I do to deserve this unpleasant visit of yours?'', the angel replied without making eye contact.

A young child came running up to them, a bowl with food in hand, which she held up towards the angel. ''Are you hungry, mister? I helped making this!'', the girl was smiling proudly but Sandalphon just threw a disgusted look in her direction.

''Rather not. Off with you.''

Antonia noticed that there was something off about that strange man and got up to take the bowl from the little girl which looked quite hurt at the food in her hands. ''It's alright, my deary. I think the man isn't hungry. We can look for someone else if you like to?'' The woman took the child by her hand and turned around one last time to check in with Raphael, whom gave her a soft nod.

''I see you're hard at work?'', Sandalphon began again. ''Sitting her, laughing and consuming gross matter while the city is still burning?''

The angel swallowed, ''Well, _someone_ withdrew a big part of my miracles..''

''You could still do it the human-way? Which you apparently like so much?''

The plate in Raphael's lap shattered on the ground as she rose to her feet at once, ''I've been trying to help for days on end! I prayed but no aid came from Heaven!''

''Maybe you would have gotten some help if you actually did your job for once and taught the humans the ways of our Lord? Like you were supposed to?''

Raphael huffed in annoyance. ''Clearly Heaven has no idea how things are right now, don't they? Just so you know, Christians usually get persecuted and killed. Some even blame Christians for the fire. So no, I won't guide them to a certain death.''

''Well'', Sandalphon began again as he circled Raphael,''Some even say that it was You who started the fire in the first place..''

''That is a lie!'', the angel almost exploded, ''Demons did this!''

''Oh? Did you see them do it?''

Raphael swallowed, she knew exactly where this was going. ''Yes.''

''And you didn't stop them?''

Her gaze wandered down to her own feet, ''I tried'', she admitted in a shameful voice.

''Why didn't you smite them as soon as you saw them?''

''I-I'', Raphael stammered, pressing her hands tight to her body to stop them from shaking, ''I wanted to talk to them.. I thought.. they might be reasoned with..''

Sandalphon gave a sarcastic laugh and Raphael could feel her eyes filling with tears. ''You really are the worst angel-''

''Hey!'', a female voice broke him off, ''I have no idea who you are and I actually don't care, but if you come here just to hurt her, you'll have a problem with me!'' Antonia's furious voice made Raphael look up at her. Sandalphon shot the old woman a confused look as she walked up to stand besides the still shaking angel. ''I won't let you talk to Raphael that way and I suggest you be on your way now!''

At first, Sandalphon seemed to baffled to speak, but his face quickly turned into pure anger. ''Get that filthy wench out of my face before-'', but he was cut off as a young boy shoved him backwards.

''You won't talk to our mater that way!'' A few other children came running towards them and screamed at Sandalphon as well.

The last time Raphael saw that glare from Sandalphon, it was during the great war. His eyes seemed to glow and he raised his hand, ready to strike, ''You damned little-''

Within the blink of an eye, the angel found himself on the dirty ground with a bloody and broken nose and a furious Raphael towering above him, her fist still raised, ''You have enough blood of innocents on your hand! Don't you ever dare to raise a hand towards one of my children! And that is an order! I am still an Archangel which you seem to forget.''

''You-you're mad! You're completely mad! Gabriel will hear about this! All of this!'', he was wildly gesturing around them.

''Of course'', Raphael said calmly, ''Just try not to get lost while you crawl up his arse.''

Sandalphon was about to curse some more as a few others, who noticed the aggressive screaming, came by. ''Is everything alright here?'', one of the stronger build man asked, ''Is this guy making you trouble?''

Amused, Raphael raised an eyebrow, ''I'm not sure.. Are you, Sandalphon?''

Fury was still written all over his face as he got up to brush some dirt off his clothes. ''You will pay for this'', he growled in a deep voice before turning his back towards the angel, shoving his way through the crowd.

''What an arsehole..'', Antonia commented as she came up behind Raphael. ''Are you alright?''

''I am. Thank you'', the angel said as she turned around to embrace the old woman in a hug.

''What for?''

''For standing up for me.''

*****

As Ezra wandered through the tent camp he couldn't help but release a satisfied sigh. Although love, as Raphael had put it, was all around him, fear, suffering and pain lay thick in the air.

A slight wave of shame was in the back of his head, but he couldn't help it. It was just his nature.

All of a sudden, a different scent caught Ezra's attention. _Lust._. He followed the scent until he spotted a red shock of hair.

''Raphael?'', it was nothing more than a whisper but the being a few metres ahead of him still turned. Something seemed off but the waves of Lust were overwhelming for the demon. The being bit her lips and winked at Ezra, waving for him to follow as she vanished inside a rather big tent.

 _This is not Raphael_ , Ezra thought to himself, _she is with the others. This is not her.._ But still, he went after her. Bracing himself for a trap, the demon went inside.

His eyes widened at the sight in-front of him. It was the angel- no, not the angel but someone shaped like her, naked, sitting on a table, her legs slightly parted as she leaned back on her elbows.

''Baphomet..'', the being purred and Ezra could feel himself hardening underneath his tunic. ''The mighty arch-demon. Glad to finally have the _pleasure_ of meeting you..''

 _A Succubus.._ ''And you are?''

The angel-shaped being licked her lips. ''Naamah. Lord Asmodeus sent me to deliver a message to you..''

Ezra swallowed as the demon began to softly ran her fingers up and down on her chest seductively. ''And what-''

''I look like the angel, don't I?'', the succubus interrupted and Ezra's breath got caught in his throat. ''I take the form of who you desire the most.. Asmodeus knew it would be her shape.. You always seem to show up where-ever she is..''

Trying his best not to show his panic, the demon grasped his hands behind his back to stop them from fiddling nervously. ''You can go and tell Asmodeus, that I have my reasons for that.''

''Yes, he said that as well.. I suggested that you might be _in love_ with that angel.. But he said that demons cannot love..'', her fingers wandered down between her legs, ''You simply lust after her, don't you?''

''It was supposed to be a surprise'', Ezra said while trying to take his eyes of the obvious wetness between Naamah's legs, ''but I am working on tempting the angel to fall.''

''Oh?'', the succubus looked innocently at him.

''Indeed. I am working on getting her to trust me.'' _What are you doing?! Stop! Stop! Stop!_

''You are making her falling in love with you? That is really clever..'', the being purred. ''After all, angels do love everything, don't they? So why not even a demon?''

''Yes'', Ezra repeated with a heavy heart, ''They love everything..''

''Don't worry'', the demon said as she got up and slowly moved towards him, ''Your _secret_ mission is staying between us.. In fact..'', a sharp inhale escaped Ezra as the succubus suddenly grabbed his half-hard dick under his tunic, ''You even deserve a reward.. It is such a dangerous task after all..''

''Yes..'', the demon moaned softly as he started to rock into her hand.

''So..'', the succubus whispered in his ear, ''Let me reward you..''

Ezra couldn't believe his eyes as Naamah moved away to reveal two more Raphael-shaped-beings appearing behind her. He knew that they were not really his angel, but as one of them lowered herself to kneel before him, Ezra couldn't help but shiver. The other one pressed herself close to his body.

''Touch her..'', Naamah's voice whispered behind him, ''Take what is yours..''

He could feel his tunic being opened to reveal his now fully hard cock. As the 'Raphael' on the ground started to play with his balls, looking up innocently at him, the demon couldn't withstand any longer.

 _This is not her_ , he told himself over and over in his mind as he grabbed her head to shove himself inside her mouth. As soon as the first moan escaped his throat, the second 'Raphael' pressed her lips against his, while rubbing herself on Ezra's body. He grabbed her arse so tight it was probably leaving bruises but the demon didn't care. Neither of them seemed to, even as Ezra humped the other one's mouth, pressing deeper and deeper down her throat. The second one began to lower herself as well, starting to suck on his balls. Ezra could feel his orgasm building up fast, his movements getting more forceful.

Just before he could release himself, Naamah's voice came from behind. ''Grab him.''

All of a sudden, the two Raphael-shaped beings were at his hands, pulling Ezra to his knees in a deadly grip. Before the demon even realised what was happening, he felt a hard punch between his shoulder blades, releasing his wings without his willing.

''What are you-'', but the words got stuck in his throat as his wings got forcefully grabbed.

''I haven't even delivered the message, haven't I?'', Naamah asked from behind him. Ezra swallowed. ''Don't forget who and what you are.''

A pain-filled scream escaped his lips as Ezra could felt his wings twisting, the fragile bones breaking, before turning the world around him into darkness..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left for Rome.. I will upload it around the 30th I think.. There will probably be a longer pause after that but please don't worry, I wont give this story up <3
> 
> I do hope you're all doing well wish you all lovely holidays <3


	34. Rome, The great Fire, pt. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW - aftermath of violence, attempted non-con, (minor) character death

The sun began to set and Raphael had the strong feeling that something wasn't right. Ezra has been gone for hours now, and the angel began to worry.

_Maybe some other angels have come with Sandalphon? Maybe they found Ezra? Maybe they.._

The angel shook her head. She felt some of her strength returning and so she decided to go and take a look for herself. It was getting darker by the minute, but the soft glow of fire coming right from the city provided her with enough light to see. Stretching her senses just a tiny bit, Raphael was able to make up Ezra's presence just a few metres ahead of her.

''Oh no..'', the angel breathed as her heart dropped inside her chest. _Demons._.

Although they seemed to be gone for a while now, Raphael was still cautious. She came to a halt in-front of a tent. Something was clearly wrong with it, but the angel couldn't point her finger on it. She took a step closer to the entrance and listened if someone else might still be inside, but after a few seconds, Raphael decided to step inside, still prepared for a fight. But all the tension left her body, as she spotted a mess of brown and black feathers on the ground.

''Ezra'', but the demon didn't twitch. He lay face down on the harsh ground, his feathers ruffed up and his wings twisted in weird angles. Raphael dropped to her knees besides him, softly laying a hand on-top of his head. ''Can you hear me?'', the angel asked while trying to sound as calm as possible. She let her fingers glide through his hair, which were drenched with sweat. A look on the demons tense face just confirmed Raphael's fear; Ezra was still in pain.

The angel rose to take a better look on his damaged wings. Some feathers were sticking together with blood as fragile bones had pierced the skin. ''I-I..'', Raphael began with tears in her eyes, ''I'm afraid I have to break them again, so they can heal properly.'' Still, the demon didn't move. ''I'll do it as fast as I can. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt..'' Willing her hands to stop trembling, the angel braced herself for what she was about to do. ''I will start with your right wing.. It seems to be broken on two spots.''

As her fingers brushed brushed softly against the feathers, the demon gave a small whine, making Raphael wince in sympathy. ''I'm sorry.. I will be quick..'', she took a hold of the bones, forcing Ezra to groan, ''I'm sorry'', the angel whispered over and over again, ''forgive me..''

And with a loud **crack** the bones fit back together. The demon released a heartbreaking scream. Raphael cried in sympathy, but was quick to move on-top of Ezra's back to keep him from moving. ''Please!'', she cried, ''You need to keep as still as possible!'' After a few moments the demon began to still. The angel didn't wait to find out if he passed out again due to pain or exhaustion, but instead moved to the second fracture.

With a firm grip, she took hold of the next part. ''I'm sorry-'' Another loud crack sent the demon screaming in agony. Raphael placed her full bodyweight on Ezra's back, whispering soft encouragements into his ear while petting his head. ''You are so brave, my love.. Just one left..'' As the demon seemingly calmed down again, Raphael sat back up.

Her eyes widened as she noticed Ezra's physical form had slightly changed. His horns had grown in length, as well as the claws on his hands. ''Let's get this over with..'', the angel whispered mostly to herself. ''One last time..'' Again, she braced herself for the break. ''One last-'', and with another painful crack, the wing was whole again.

The angel yelped in surprise as the demon suddenly jumped to his feet with another wailing scream. Raphael hit her head as she fell on her back and at her soft groaning, Ezra turned around. He was now in his full demon form, eyes shining red with wrath and anger. Within the blink of an eye, Raphael suddenly found herself dangling in mid-air, a giant claw holding her up on her throat. She struggled but it was useless.

''How dare you?!'', the demon screamed at her, ''Who do you think you are?!'' Fear filled the angel, as she looked into his eyes. There was no recognition, only hate. She tried to speak, but Ezra's grip just tightened even more around. ''You come her and dare to attack me?! And than you are stupid enough to come back to me?! I should tear your very soul into shreds, so nothing stays back from your pathetic being!!''

Raphael knew she had to act very quick now. She moved her hands back from his claw and reached towards his head. _This is going to hurt us both.._ With her last remaining strength, the angel forced herself into the demons head, sending memories of them both together into his mind. Just as the world began to darken around the angel, Ezra loosened his tight grip, letting Raphael drop to the ground. The demon stumbled a few steps backwards while the angel did her best to get her breathing under control.

''It's me'', she said between chokes but Ezra still seemed suspicious. ''Ezra, please, it's me..''

At the mentioning of his chosen name, the demon slowly lost all tension. As far as Raphael knew, she was the only one to call him by this name; and it worked. Ezra turned back to his human form, the claws transforming back to human hands, as well as his legs and facial features. All but his horns, which only shortened in length. He still kept his distance, eyeing Raphael closely, an eyebrow raised in question. The angel made an attempt to stand back up, bracing herself on the table behind her.

''I was looking for you..'', she said in a small voice, her head feeling quite fuzzy. ''Your wings.. your wings were broken.. I had to break them again to give them a chance to heal better on their own. I'm afraid I'm still to weak to heal them for you..''

The demon paced in-front of the angel, still starring at her as if she would transform any moment in something horrible. Raphael leaned more back against the table, almost sitting on it, ''Ezra, please-''

At once, he was standing right before her, the look on his face now changed to something different. Hunger. The angel almost feared he would eat her up right here and there but as she placed a loving hand against his cheek, the demon crushed their lips together. For a moment, Raphael was startled by the sudden change but as Ezra brushed his tongue against her lips, she couldn't help but moan softly against him. It was passionate and desperate and Raphael would be lying if she said she didn't missed this, missed him.

''Ezra..'', the angel breathed as the demon began to kiss down her neck. ''Y-you should rest..'', but he pressed himself just closer to her body. Raphael held onto his robe like her life depended on it, even with her legs around his hips. She could feel his hardness between her legs and couldn't help but shudder. ''W-we shouldn't do thisss right now.. It's to- Ooh..'', she moaned against Ezra's chest as he moved one hand between her legs.

Oh how she wanted him right here, right now but still, she tried to withstand the temptation. It was just too dangerous. Other demons or angel could still be wandering around and one could never be too cautious. ''Please'', the angel breathed again, softly trying to push Ezra away, ''Stop. No is not the time to-'' All of a sudden he gripped her shoulders and turned her around. ''Ezra wha-'', unease began to overflow her as the demon pushed her face-down onto the table. Pictures began to flash in-front of Raphael's eyes, of getting pushed in the sand.. ''Ezra? Please stop!'' But the demon didn't seem to listen to her. ''Please stop!'', she softly cried as more and more memories came flowing back to her. The demon had one hand on her back to hold her down, lifting her robe with the other. ''Nonono please, Ezra, stop!'', the angel could feel her whole body trembling, tears filling her eyes. ' _'Yes..'_ ', she heard that awful voice in her head, '' _I like it when they beg.._ '' As the demon began to spread her legs with his feet, Raphael couldn't stand it any longer.

''NO!'', she screamed as she brought her wings from the outer realm. The demon immediately let go of her, startled, and the angel used the moment to turn around, pushing Ezra off with an inhuman strength.

Ezra found himself on the ground, blinking in confusion. ''Raphael?'', he asked in a shaking voice. The angel was towering in-front of him, six glorious wings spread wide behind her. Her whole being seemed to glow and Ezra had to shield his eyes with his arm.

''You will **never** dare to do that again! Do you hear me?!'' Raphael looked like she was ready to smite him.

''Raphael, please, what happened?'', the demon all but begged, obviously completely unaware of what had happened. As the glow began to fade, Ezra tried to look up again at the angel in-front of him. Where had just been a mighty arch-angel, was now a shaking and seemingly small angel, her eyes red and puffy from crying, the traces of golden tears still on her face. It broke Ezra's heart to see her like that. He raised a hand towards her, but Raphael just flinched and took a step back. ''Angel, dear, wha-''

''You won't ever touch me like that again. Ever. Do you understand that?'', her voice was as cold as ice.

''I-I don't, Raphael what happened-'', the demon frowned at her, shaking his head in disbelieve. The last thing he remembered was the unfortunate meeting with Naamah. She seduced him and broke his wings.. she came back, the pain returning even worse and then she-, no, he-, _oh nononono_. ''Raph I- argh!'', at an attempt to stand up the pain in his wings seemed to return.

Before he could speak up again, Raphael broke him off, ''I fixed the fracture. They should heal just fine. Probably needs preening.'' And without a second glance, the angel was gone.

_10 years later.._

''It's always darkest before dawn'', the arch-angel Raphael said in a low and calm voice, ''don't be afraid of what lies before you.''

The old woman shifted slightly in her bed. She reached a shaking hand towards the angel, who took it in both of her hands, her thumbs softly brushing against the old skin. ''Thank you for being here'', Antonia said with a sad smile on her face. She was scared but did her best to hide it.

''I promised you I would..''

Both beings sat in silence for a while until the woman spoke again. ''W-Will it hurt?''

The angel gave her hand a gentle squeeze. ''You will feel nothing but peace. I made sure of that.''

Antonia nodded, silent tears running down her face. The angel got up from her chair to sit next to Antonia on the bed. She took the woman into her arm, her head leaning against Raphael's shoulder. The angel brought her wings into being, covering Antonia who seemed to relax a little bit at the feeling.

''I am scared'', admitted the old woman as more tears filled her eyes. Raphael placed soft kisses on Antonia's head, whipping some of the tears with her free hand.

''I know, my little one.. I am here with you..''

The old woman began to chuckle, ''Have you looked at me recently? Nothing much of a ' _little one'_ any more.''

Raphael smiled against her hair, ''Compared to me, you will always be a little one.''

Antonia raised her hand to carefully brush against the angel's feathers. ''So how old are you then?''

The angel thought for a moment, ''I'm afraid I can't even answer you that question. I was created long before time itself existed. But I've been on earth for around 4070 years, give or take..''

The old woman slowly sat up to look at Raphael, her eyes big and her eyebrows raised. She mustered the angel's face closely before setting down into her previous position again. ''Well..'', she began after a while, ''You really have to tell me what you're using for your skin.''

Both beings started to chuckle until they fell into a comfortable silence yet again. Outside a light started to rise behind the horizon, colouring the sky in dark shades of orange and red.

Antonia sighed. ''I think I am ready.''

''Are you sure?'', Raphael asked.

A few moments passed before the old woman answered, ''Yes. I think I am.'' The angel hugged the woman closer to her chest. ''W-what will it be like? The other side, I mean.''

''I'll give you into the hands of my Mother. She will guide you to a place of peace. And who knows? Maybe you'll even meet friends from the past who had been gone for a while now. You have been so very good for your whole life, saving children from the harsh streets, giving them everything you had and even more without ever wanting something in return. And now, you can finally find your peace..''

Antonia nodded against her chest. ''Can you- will you stay with me? Until I-'', the woman started to slightly shake again so Raphael held her even closer.

''I won't go anywhere.. Now rest your eyes and try to relax.. I am here..'', the angel let some more warmth flow into her body with every stroke of her arm.

''Thank you..'', Antonia whispered, her voice low with sleep.

''It was my pleasure.. Rest now, my little one.. And dream of whatever you like best..'' And with soft snores, the woman fell asleep. Raphael held her for a little while, her tears now also falling freely as she watched to soft rise and fall of Antonia's chest, until a dark figure emerged from the shadows.

''It is time..''

''I know..'', the angel sniffed, ''you can take her.''

The figure in the dark hood moved closer to the bed, a strong hand raised to lay on Antonia's shoulder. As soon as he made contact, the woman released a final deep breath as her soul left her body.

''Goodbye, my little one..'', the angel whispered as she placed one last kiss on top of Antonia's head.

Carefully, she moved the woman to lay on the bed again. ''She looks so peaceful..'', Raphael said while whipping away her tears, ''Thank you, Azrael.''

The dark figure just gave a single nod before making a turn to leave.

''If there's anything I can do for you-''

But the horse-person was quick to shut her off, ''There is nothing you could offer me.. But I appreciate your offer nonetheless.''

''But still if-'', but Raphael was already alone, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what better way to end the year with some angst and hurt lol
> 
> we're finally done with Rome yay! (and just so you know, i cried my eyes out when i wrote antonias death xb)
> 
> There will be a long pause for now.. I am struggling mentally and I just didn't find the energy to write ( I did a little bit tho so don't be scared of me ending this here and now). I still have a lot in planing for Ezra and Raph :b
> 
> I do hope you all had lovely holidays and have a great start into the new year :)  
> Thanks for sticking with me and I'll see you guys next year <3


	35. Somewhere in Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand we're back <3
> 
> I am almost done with writing the new part, which will be around 4 chapters long.  
> 3 Chapters are already written (including this one) and you've all been so very  
> patient for me <3 Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and please  
> enjoy the start of a new part in the story of Ezra and Raphael :3

''I wonder if it's ever going to stop..'', the arch-demon Baphomet mumbled to himself as he watched the big snowflakes gently fall down to the ground. It had been snowing for a few days now and where-ever you'd let your eyes wander, everything was under a thick blanket of snow.

The demon turned away from the window and made his way towards the small fireplace he had in his own private place he called home, to place a few more pieces of wood in it. Home? No. It would be a _home_ if a certain being would be with him. Ezra released a deep sigh.

He was surrounded by shelves upon shelves, stacked with scrolls and clay tablets. Each of them unique in their own way and filled with history. Looking around, his chest filled with pride, having collected them all since he got the first one in hand millennia ago.

Hell wasn't bothering him as well. Every now and then Ezra would send them reports of some unfortunate events, made by humans, which he claimed as his own mischief. And sometimes, he would even send one to Asmodeus himself, to let him know how his ''project'' was going. The truth was though, that he hadn't spoken to his supposed temptation in decades, almost centuries now.

Back in Rome, the angel had made herself very clear that she didn't want to have him around, and so, respecting her wishes, Ezra has kept his distance. But that did not stop him from looking out for her, of course. He was always on the look-out for a shock of red hair in the distance but it seemed that Raphael was doing quite well on her own now. If she caught his eye on a busy market place, her lips would curl up ever so slightly to a stiff smile, before she would turn her gaze away to vanish between the crowds.

Just as Ezra was about to (at least trying) to distract himself with his possessions, a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. A small scroll seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Cautious, the demon made his way to said scroll. _'_

 _For the eyes of the demon called Ezra only'_ was written atop of the folded piece of paper in golden ink, which vanished as soon as Ezra read it out loud. There was only one being on this Earth that called him by that name. The demon took a deep breath and unfolded the letter to read the message.

' _Care for a drink? We need to talk. ~ R._ '

A soft smile spread across Ezra's face but it was soon replaced by a frown. _That does sound quite serious.._ With a wave of his hand, his table, which was just seconds before covered with scrolls, was now free to work on it. He fetched a plane paper and ink out of thin air and sat down to right an answer to the angel.

'' _Dearest Raphael, I_ \- No. Better not use her name if this does get into the wrong hands.. _My beloved angel-_ Oh dear..''

The demon leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a moment of thought, he fetched his quill to write his answer.

_'_ _Tell me when and where, and I'll be there. ~ E.'_

A few days after Ezra received his answer, the demon found himself in-front of a village, somewhere in eastern-Europe. It was a rather sad view. The buildings were covered in snow and almost no-one was out on the streets. The sky already began to darken, although it was just a late afternoon.

''That's where the monster lives!”, he heard the voice of a child. The little girl, who seemed to be not older than five, pointed at the dark forest next to their village. She was surrounded by three other children, the oldest a boy around the age of twelve.

As the demon moved on he came across a stable, or at least the remains of it. The quite heavy looking door was ripped into many pieces, the insides dark and empty.

 _That must have been quite an impact of whatever it was that hit the door..,_ Ezra thought to himself.

He shrugged it off and walked a few more metres to his destination. They agreed to meet in some kind of an inn and, surrounded by snow, Ezra was very happy about that. Expecting a pleasant warmth and the smell of hot stew the demon went inside.

But his hopes were short lived. A small fire was lit in the middle of the inn, clearly not enough to heat the room properly, a few men sitting around it. Behind the bar was an elderly couple, pressed close together to spend each other some warmth. All in all, the mood was gloomy and despaired.

''I don't know what to do'', the demon heard one man around the fire talk, ''that.. _thing_ took my last cow and the pigs grow thinner and thinner every day..''

''If at least the snow would stop falling.. Then we could get some food from other towns.''

''Do you really think others have it better than us?''

''And do you just want to sit and wait for Death to claim us all?''

''Anyway'', another broke them off, ''as long as the snow is still falling, no-one is going anywhere.''

After a few more moments of taking in the whole place and atmosphere, the demon spotted the hint of red hair under the hood of someone sitting in the far corner of the inn, face hidden but some scrolls scattered on the table before them, head leaning against their hand, clearly in thought of what lay before them.

At first, Ezra was uncertain if the being was Raphael. Surely the angel must have felt his presence and that person seemed to be completely unaware. But as they leaned back against the wall, groaning, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of their nose, the demon was certain. Slowly, he made his way towards the table.

''Is this seat taken?'', Ezra asked with a soft smile, but as the angel looked up at him the smile quickly transformed into a frown.

Although Raphael seemed to slightly glow up after a moment of confusion, it was obvious that she was not doing well. Dark rings circled her eyes, her cheeks looking hollow. Her hair, which fell out of her hood, looked dull and her whole posture just screamed 'tired'. Instead of her usual choice of colour, the angel was wrapped in dark grey and brown clothes, which were obviously not enough to keep her warm.

''It is now. Please, take a seat.'' Unsure of what to say, after they last departed in such an awful way, the air between them seemed more than tense. Raphael was first to break the silence, ''It's good to see you. You look like you're doing well?''

''I can agree, my dear. I have to admit, I did miss your company'', Ezra said while trying not to look hurt by the angel's soft flinch of his admiration, but nonetheless he continued, ''I wish I could say the same about you though.. Excuse me for being so bold but, you look quite terrible.''

Raphael huffed a soft laugh, ''It's alright. Had a lot on my mind for the past years, 's all.. And that's actually the reason I asked you to meet me.''

Before the angel was able to explain, Ezra broke her off, ''Are you in danger? Is someone bothering you? Just tell me what you need and you'll get it, no matter what it is.''

''What? No! That's not-'', Raphael was taken aback by Ezra's words and shook her head, trying to come back to her point. ''No, it's just.. Ngk I don't even know how to tell- or ask you..'' _She's not sure if she can trust me.._ ''Do you know anything about summonings?''

Now it was Ezra's time for confusion. ''I- I'm not sure what you mean? Are you talking about being summoned back to hell?''

''No, I mean.. summonings performed by humans.''

The demon's brows knitted together in a frown and Raphael watched his face closely, seemingly trying to read his expression for lies. ''Well, I personally have never encountered a summoning by a human, nor do I know of any other demon who has been summoned.''

''Are you certain? You're not-''

''I am not lying to you, if that is your question. You know I would never lie to you.''

The angel seemed to consider his words, chewing nervously on her bottom lip. ''Ok'', she answered after a few seconds, ''I believe you. And I haven't encountered them as well so far.''

''Are they even real? I mean, would a human even be able to summon a demon?''

''I am not sure, to be honest with you. It's more a rumour..''

''And that's what's bothering you? A simple rumour?''

''Ugh I know it sounds stupid'', the angel groaned while leaning her head in her hands again, rubbing her eyes. ''It's just.. think of all the things that could happen? Not only to humans but-''

''Are you seriously concerned about the well-being of demons?'' Raphael shot him a glare and Ezra held his hands up, suddenly wishing he didn't make that comment. ''Have you told Heaven about this? Besides, where is that rumour coming from?''

''I have not.. They-'', the angel sighed, ''They might be the ones who started it.''

''W-what?''

Raphael pressed her lips into a thin line before handing a scroll from the table to Ezra. ''Ever had an encounter with King Solomon? He lived around a millennia ago.''

''Never met him in person, no. But I've heard about him'', Ezra said while inspecting the scroll.

''He build a temple. And apparently he got help..''

''From demons?''

''Apparently, yes.''

''Well'', the demon began again after reading some more, ''I highly doubt Beelzebub actually took a part in this..''

''That was my thought as well'', Raphael began again and Ezra turned to look into her eyes, ''And that's why I went to that temple myself. Just to be sure.''

''And?'', the demon tried to keep a calm voice.

''And.. It felt off to say the least. Mind you, this has been a thousand years ago.''

''Of course, but still.. Do you think there's anything to it?''

The angel thought for a moment, ''I don't know. But from what I've heard the Archangel Michael handed Solomon the Key to summoning demons. And, as you might remember, Michael was the one to slay Sam- Lucifer. To be fair – all of them up there hate demons- no offence, but she seems to have an especially nasty rage against your kind.''

 _My kind_ , Ezra thought to himself, _another stab to the heart_.

''It is said that everything was written down by Solomon on how to summon demons and force them to do your _biddings_.'' Ezra considered the scrolls on the table again. ''I wrote everything down of what I've learned so far but I'm afraid that I didn't get my hands on the original writings, if they even exist at all. But I did hear people talking every now and then. I might have to talk to Heaven about this at some point. But I'm not sure if they would even care..''

''Yes..'', the demon breathed after a while, ''Heaven doesn't seem to care about _my kind_ at all, except for our destruction of course.''

''That's why I asked you to meet me. Maybe you have better luck with the research than I do.''

''And that's it?'', the demon dropped the scroll he was holding back on the table, ''There was nothing else you wanted to discuss with me?''

Raphael blinked at him in confusion, ''I- I don't-''

''We haven't talked in nearly a century. The last time I saw you was in-”

''I know where, you don't have to say it'', the annoyance in her tone was more than clear. ''I just.. can't. Not now.''

Ezra was at loss at words. The scrolls were pushed his way before Raphael got up.

''Please take them and use them for your own good..''

As the angel made a move to leave, Ezra caught her wrist, ''And that's it? We're just on our own ways again?''

Raphael tensed but didn't try to free her hand, ''Now is not the time, I'm sorry.''

''And when will it be time then?'', the demon noticed his voice raising but continued nonetheless, ''After another century? Maybe a millennia?''

''I don't know!'', she ripped her hand free, tears in her eyes. ''I'm sorry.. But it's probably better if we don't meet again.. break this collaboration or whatever you wish to call it..''

Ezra could feel his heart drop inside his chest. ''Col.. collaboration? That's all this is for you? Raphael, please, you know that I lov-''

''Don't'', the angel broke him off, ''Please don't say it.''

As Ezra opened his mouth to speak, the high-pitched scream of a child sounded from outside. The angel's eyes went from the door back to Ezra, who just gave her a short nod. Raphael would never ignore a child in distress.

With a wave of his hand the scrolls vanished from the table to appear in Ezra's little sanctuary before they both shot out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Thank you for reading <3
> 
> as you might have noticed, the scrolls are refered to "The Key of Solomon"  
> It is said that Michael gave Solomon "the Key" to summon Beelzebul (and other demons)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd really appreciate some comments and kudos to let me know  
> how I'm doing :)


End file.
